The enemy of my enemy is my lover?
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: After the war and on the verge of extinction can the 3 races set aside their differences to get along? Trapped in karakura the shinigami and humans find themselves in a predicament as the arrancars instinct to imprint overwhelms them and they unwillingly become their mates. Moreover can the 3 races work together to get back and save soul society? crack pairs abound
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crack pairing i have been dying to do, most or all pairings in this story are crack so if you want something different than the usual you have found the right place for you.**

**I wanted to do this story and the idea in my head is awesome. Throwing this prologue out there to see if there is any interest. The pairings will be crack but fun however if no one is interested in seeing what happens when the races are threatened with extinction then I will abandon the story. If you like the idea and want more please review so I know there is interest=)**

_Prologue_

He stood on top of a pile of rubble studying the decimated landscape. Buildings that had once stood proudly over Karakura town were no more, all that was left was piles of concrete and brick to remember them by, and the smell of fire and dust filled his lungs as he took a deep breath in wondering why he had survived the tragedy. His brows knitted together as his sharp brown eyes scanned the terrain, it was a veritable wasteland, the trees were nonexistent and all that remained was burned twigs in piles, the earth was brown like it had been overcooked and in the distance he saw there was smoke. . .The last thing he remembered was passing out after fighting. His world had gone black and he had hit the ground and now he had woken up to this. He began to dig through the rubble, scared of what he would find and fearing the worst.

_**Blackness**_

_**Darkness**_

_**Crushing**_

_**Unable to breathe**_

He gasped for air as he came to realizing he was pinned deep beneath something. His long, slender fingers grasped at whatever it was that was resting on his stomach not allowing his lungs to expand and with a might heave he thrust it up and off him only to be met by more resistance. He felt slightly better as oxygen seeped into his deprived body, stilling himself and simply breathing for a few moments he relaxed, he couldn't see anything other than a sliver of dusky light above him which he figured must be the way out. He couldn't sense anyone else around him, was he truly on his own? With a huff he slowly began to navigate his way upwards using his long legs and lanky body to slither through the debris, he felt cuts and blood on his body and a sharp pain on his left side as he felt warm sticky fluid seep down. Shit, he closed his eyes remembering his last battle with the psychotic shinigami. How had he survived? And more importantly what had he woken up to?


	2. The broken raven

**Hey everyone, back with a new story. This was kicking around in my head and would not leave me alone so I decided to write it. Please enjoy, reviews are welcome and I love them!**

**Chapter 1: The broken raven**

A month had passed since the war but it still felt like yesterday to him, picking at the hem of his once black robe he sighed leaning his head against the concrete wall behind him. He guessed he should be feeling lucky he was alive but he couldn't help feeling he'd be better off dead. He cracked his slate grey eyes open and licked his dry wind burned lips, he knew his normally milky white skin was scorched from the constant beating down of the sun and had recently been taking cover during the day only travelling at night. He knew he needed to find food and water and recalled there being a run-down convenient store nearby, at least that's what he thought he had heard Kurosaki call those sort of establishments they had in the living world. Yet there was nothing convenient of it as it was a hotbed of hollow activity, ever since the war hollows had come to the living world in droves; essentially turning it into something similar to Hueco Mundo. The hollows would screech and fight all day and all night and it was becoming tiresome to avoid them, he knew of course if he wanted to live he needed to evade them as he knew he would just be a tasty snack and in his condition would have a hard time standing up to them. Which is why he stayed in his little self-made cave most of the time, he had moved several large slabs on concrete into what could be best described as a tepee like structure, scraps of cardboard boxes and dried leaves made up his bedding and he had found an old worn out comforter in one of the homes he had stumbled across while searching for survivors. He had made a small door that could be propped against the outside so that to anyone walking by would think it to be just another pile of debris. He sighed deep in thought on how to get out of this hell. He was well aware this was no accident that he had been trapped here and left for naught with whomever else was unfortunate enough to survive this. Closing his eyes once again he drifted to sleep thinking to himself he would pick up some sunscreen and chapstick if there was any at the store when he went after dark, it was a small comfort but a comfort nonetheless.

_"You work too hard you know?" Came the familiar warm baritone as a cup of tea was set by his hand. "Why don't you take a break and get some fresh air ne? It's no good to be cooped up in the office all day. "He allowed a small smile at his ever vigilant comrade and friend, the man seemed brash and rough on the outside but he really was quite intelligent and observant._

_"Thank you, "he said and stood smoothing his robes and walked outside. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was crisp and pleasant, he was glad he had taken his vice captain's advice. Not so surprising was the pink kimono'd form reclining under a tree with a bottle or three of sake. He felt his step lighten at the sight of his unruly friend, settling down beside him he offered him a small nod of recognition, the man pulled up the brim of his straw hat._

_"Coming to join me? Can I offer you some sake?" The raven haired man shook his head._

_"Ah thank you, I wouldn't mind one if you please." The brunette looked shocked for an instant but quickly regained composure. Chuckling quietly he said_

_"I suppose this war is changing us all, for you to have sake. Tell me, how are you truly?"_

_He let out a small sigh "I am worried. I am afraid. Kurosaki and his friends charging in here made me realize just how much I have to lose. I feel more than anyone is aware of" he finished softly looking down into his drink. He felt the older man's hand on his shoulder._

_"No my friend, we all know you feel you however do a better job of masking it. It is good to feel, to be afraid" he gulped his cup of sake "it gives you something worth fighting for."_

_"If I let everyone down?"_

_The brunette heard a touch of sorrow in his companions voice and smiling widely "you won't, there is no way you could let anyone down."_

_"How can you be so sure Shunsui?" He asked confused at the man's misplaced faith in him._

_"Because you doubt yourself, that is why I know."_

_They had spent the afternoon drinking sake, or rather Shunsui had as he sat and tried to calm his mind. Wondering if what his friend said was right, if he wouldn't let anyone down yet he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he would let everyone down...Horribly._

His friend died because the truth was that he had indeed let everyone down. He was supposed to be powerful, the pride of the shinigami, now a broken and bruised man. He looked at his rough and calloused hands, covered in blood and blisters with the remnants of his once white gloves now stained pink clinging on his hands. There was no peace for him and he knew that it was nothing less than he deserved. Leaning his head back against the cold hard wall he let the tears he had been holding back silently flow down his face as his tired eyes gazed over the landscape. The tears made trails of water down his dusty face but the man refused to make a sound lest he give his presence away to the hollows nearby, his shoulders shaking silently, his hair a curtain of black falling in front of his face as he bent forward to cradle his face in his hands as he finally at long last gave into the emotions that had been consuming him before and after the war.

As the hollows wailed in the night, fighting and consuming each other one man finally realized his mortality, another his shortcomings, another his failure to protect what he held most dear and yet another realized he was all alone again.

**So what did you think? There will be a chapter devoted to each character before we continue forward to give you some background and insight. Anyone know who this was?**

**MUAH thanks again for reading**


	3. The untamed panther

**If you didn't guess who ch. 1 was about it was Byakuya=) This one should be slightly easier to guess I think!**

**As always thank you for taking the time to read my work, reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

**Ch 2. The untamed panther**

He roared in glee as he swung his sword down, to him this was a veritable buffet. He smiled showing his sharp canines as he sliced the limb off a large hollow, again and again his sword cut; he licked his lips tasting the blood that had splattered there. Sure he was alone, but there wasn't anyone else out there stronger than him and he intended to keep it that way by killing and consuming the strongest of the hollows; just like he did in the desert of Hueco Mundo. Sitting on top of a pile of dead hollow carcasses he smiled smugly to himself greedily biting into the appendage he held in his hands, the familiar rusty tang of blood hit his tongue and his stomach growled. Eating voraciously he decided this wasn't so bad, he knew others were out there; he had sensed them and was slowly working his way toward one who had mostly remained stationary. He had of course realized he was trapped in the living world and it was on purpose, he scoffed, his comrades had thought him stupid but really he had everyone fooled. He was far from stupid it was simply his lust for battle repeatedly got in the way of his brain, especially against that Kurosaki brat. He smirked as he thought of the first time he'd laid eyes on the pipsqueak, he thought nothing of him but sure enough the kid had proven him wrong again and yet again when he charged into Hueco Mundo and defeated him. As if that wasn't enough he had defended him once he was fallen from that annoying toothpick of a man, he was glad he had lived but would never forgive his former comrade for cutting him down and not allowing him to finish his fight, thanks to the kid saving him next time they met they could finish it. And if he saw that toothpick again he would kill him, he was sure the asshole had survived, he was like a cockroach after all.

_The kid had defeated his attack and stabbed him in the side, as he had fallen from the sky he felt his hand being grabbed by the boy, his eyes full of sympathy as the last of his mask cracked and floated away. He had lowered him gently to the ground, laying him on the soft white sands of the desert; he had kept his eyes closed not wanting anyone to know he was conscious. He thought the boy foolish for not finishing him off, he felt him walk away towards the girl and nel he clenched his fists, he would finish this. Forcing himself up he approached them, interrupting their happy reunion the three turned shocked eyes to him, alarmed brown eyes met his determined cyan ones as he stood there, panting with the effort it took to simply stay upright. His vision blurred as he approached, and he felt his resurrection leave him, deep inside he knew he wouldn't win this but he was going to go down fighting. _

_"You can't defeat me, look at you, you're too weak!" He had taunted, knowing full well it was he who was weak. Charging at the boy "I'd never lose to you!" He saw Ichigo throw his sword down and rush at him, the boy had grabbed his wrist._

_"Just let it go" he said sternly "you've already lost, you say your some kind of king but killing everyone you dislike makes you a king with no subjects. Whats the point in that?" His eyes held something in it, was it compassion? "If you truly hate me" he continued "I'll fight you anytime, but for now you need to give up." No, he shook it off he couldn't he had to finish this._

_"NEVER, I"LL SHOW YOU!" He roared and lunged at Ichigo again only to be cut short by the damned toothpicks sword. He had snuck up on them and ambushed them except instead of Ichigo it had been him, the bastard had rendered him useless as he lay there bleeding out on the sand. _

_"You just don't know when to call it quits" he sneered, "hurry up and die, I want him for myself." He walked toward them his presence coming closer. Shit I won't be able to even die with dignity, I get taken out by this asshole in a guerrilla attack I think I'd rather die at Ichigo's hands. For his part the orange headed teen was furious and pissed two emotions that suited him well when facing this opponent._

_"What the hell? Who are you?! Are you an espada?" He demanded. Closing his eyes he had listened to the boy yell at the man as the clanking chains of his sword drew closer and closer._

_"I asked you a question, answer me!" Ichigo had shouted then, showing his full frustration more powerfully than he thought possible. Stay angry boy, stay angry; you will need it. _

_"Nnoitra, you bastard" he finally spit out weakly drawing the attention of Ichigo to him. Hopefully that was enough of a clue for the boy._

_"What is this?" The tall man grinned evilly "are you still alive?" Jumping over Ichigo he had made to finish him off, he braced for the impact of death but was shocked when he saw the brat standing over him fending that asshole off._

_"Well, what are you doing?" Nnoitra demanded of him. _

_"You tell me first" the teen had demanded "why would you attack a guy who can't even move?" That damned kid and his pride; it was going to be his downfall he had thought. With a yell Nnoitra pushed the teen back and turned to face him on the ground._

_"You are a miserable sight, first you lose to this guy and then he protects you, ridiculous!" He had shouted at him, he turned towards the shinigami then, he silently thanked kami the assholes curiosity had gotten the best of him._

_"Whats your name shinigami?"_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo." He had watched their fight as long as he could before succumbing to his injuries and passed out._

Angrily grinding his teeth he had long determined if that toothpick was alive he would make him pay tenfold, as for the brat; well he was itching to finish what they had started. Sitting on top of the pile of dead hollows he had gathered he took another large bite out of a leg, blood spurted around his mouth and trickled down his chin, finally he thought, I look like the animal everyone tells me I am.


	4. The lone wolf

**Thank you to all who have favorited and followed and left reviews. I LOVE reviews they are wonderful and if I could I would buy you all a beer.**

**The lone wolf**

Alone…

Companion-less...

Deserted...

Forsaken...

Solitary...

Abandoned...

Desolate...

It was such an ugly word, befitting of the ugliness of his current reality. He was alone and lonely, at the very least he would rather be fighting but now he was back to where he was in Hueco Mundo, which had been alone. He sighed inwardly, another day and yet, no battles to fight thankfully, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone or something strong enough found him. He glanced around at the stacks of hollows piled up around the house and wasn't hungry. He knew if he moved about it would only cause more deaths so he had opted to stay in the same spot, he had camped out so the speak, in a house that wasn't too dilapidated, it had once had a good view but the war and piles of hollows surrounding him took care of that. He had spent most of his time sleeping of course as fighting and the mental strain of the current state of the world had more than exhausted him.

After the war he had been unable to move, bleeding and stuck in a crater from where he had hit the earth with such a force of impact that he had altered the landscape. He hadn't wanted to fight; not really, he just fought because he owed a debt. In hindsight he supposed that wasn't really a good reason however he hadn't taken anyone's life the whole time he was fighting, he had simply removed the girl from the battlefield and had ended up being beaten in his first real fight against the shinigami. He shook his head, brown hair dancing and settling back down around his angular face and thoughtful blue grey eyes. He recalled the captains he had fought against and their vast power, he also recalled when he was laying on the ground he had felt their reaitsu flicker and finally fade to nothing. He mourned silently for those captains, for his comrades, for everyone who had fallen in that needless battle and now it had ended up like this.

He was alone again…

Even the other half of his soul was gone...

Was he always destined to be alone? To never find true companions? He slumped down on the broken bed he had mostly taken up residence on since finding the house. Houses were a rarity in the town now most of them having been destroyed by the war and damage, he had been lucky to find this one.

_Bleeding and weak he had wandered about town, all he knew is he was steering clear of any reiatsu he sensed no matter how big or small he wanted no part of it. He had finally dragged himself far out of town and away from everyone else when he saw it, a small house. It was a one story brick house with one side of the roof caved in rendering that half unusable, the yard had probably been nice at one point in time but was now covered in scorched earth. He had drug himself to the stoop of the house and found it unlocked, easing himself through the foyer it looked as though side of the house that had collapsed was the living room, dining room and a bedroom, he shuffled to the part that hadn't suffered such demolition. He was happy to note that the kitchen and two bedrooms seemed to be in relative tact, and the bedrooms shared a bathroom. Smiling for the first time since he woke up he went into the bathroom, it was small but would do for him, cream tile was on the floor with brown shag type bath rugs, the counter was a deep brown marble flecked with glints of gold and the shower curtain was a cream color decorated with large dark brown dots. He knew a woman had been in charge of the decorating and his suspicions were confirmed when he began opening drawers and found a straightening iron, makeup and several boxes of feminine hygiene products; well he certainly wouldn't need those. He pushed the shower curtain aside and turned on the water, only the cold water worked however it was still incredible to him, shedding his clothes as if the were on fire he stepped into the welcome water and relished in it falling down his body. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he let the cool liquid soak through his hair and roll down his face, he felt it snake its way onto his chest, across his wounds; washing away the blood and grime of battle. He reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount out onto his heads, working his wavy brown hair into a lather he breathed in the scent of jasmine and rose hips he didn't care if he smelled like a woman, this was bliss. He was clean and had a roof, or rather half a roof, over his head and he was betting there was some form of food in the kitchen somewhere. _

_He hadn't been one of the lucky ones after the war, he didn't pass out and wake up later nor did he die. He felt as if those people were truly lucky to not witness the terror, the pain and the screaming agony as those who survived were beaten and then taken as slaves, somehow he had been overlooked and escaped that fate at least. He remembered the victors celebrating by stealing, beating or raping the losers. He shuddered as a scene played in his memory, laying there helpless after he had expended all his energy dragging himself out of the crater he had seen a small girl, her brown hair done up in a bun being brutally raped only a few feet away from him. Her screams doing nothing to stop her attacker and she was already too weak to fight back. Blood stained her shinigami uniform and was slowly seeping out onto the earth, her face was covered in dirt, grime and blood as the man had probably beat her first. One eye was swollen shut, her lip split and dribbling blood, bruises bloomed on her small arms, bruises that looked like hand prints there was no doubt in his mind that this was not the first time she had been raped since victory was declared. Briefly she had locked gazes with him, pleading with him; then he watched as realization dawned on her that he himself was helpless. She gave him a soft sweet smile as the man over her continued to brutally rape her, keeping his eyes locked on hers as if to offer some small comfort he watched unable to move while as the man thrust into her then he moved his hand over her throat crushing her windpipe slowly and with a small gurgle she died as he climaxed, pulled out and sprayed his sticky white fluid all over her face in a final act of utter defilement._

Shaking those thoughts from his head he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, he knew that what had happened was not his fault yet in a way, wasn't it? He had been on the wrong side, the bad side the side that hurt everyone. The side that after the war, well he didn't want to think about that. Rolling on his side he propped himself up with his elbow, sensing someone nearby, someone familiar. This wasn't someone he wanted to see but he couldn't really afford to be picky about his companions in this wasteland, flaring his reaitsu slightly so they would know he was near he sat back down on the bed and waited.


	5. The single warrior

**as always thank you for reading. reviewing, fav'ing my work. It means a lot to me!**

**HUGE shouts to the following people for hanging with me since the start!**

AnomalyLady,Beccabu32, Castiel4life, 13, Pao178,drmona lord, fallowell, ichigi111kurosaki, tderwes24,and xXkoishiteruXx, fuusunshine

**Sidenote: i will be starting my trek to the mountains of NC for my summer job tmrw, so i will attempt to update asap please bear with me as it MAY *but hopefully won't* take longer than normal to update, this means you should spoil me and leave reviews=)**

**Ch 4. A single warrior**

She had taken up residence in a run-down convenience store; she figured this was her best bet as the facility had food, water and well, a toilet. Being around her spiritually powerful friends had only heightened her own awareness to the point where she could sense and see otherworldly beings, in light of that her friends had taught her how to mask her reiatsu as they called it. In hindsight she was glad they had because those monsters or hollows as they were called frequently came lumbering by and always glanced in the windows, this is why she had made a little room for herself in the back store room and rarely came out save to use the restroom and clean up. She uncurled herself from the pile of blankets she had made, stretched and padded over to where she knew the bulk food stores were, she swore she'd been existing on snack food for months now and thought she probably had a mouthful of cavities from eating all the junk food, even though she brushed twice a day with the flimsy convenient store supplies she had found. She figured something was better than nothing, and that went for the constantly ice cold water too, but bathing as best she could in cold water was still preferable to well, nothing. Gingerly pulling open a bag of chips she munched on them thinking about how she'd give anything right now for some of Orihime's weird ass cooking, compared to this it would be heaven.

_She had been one of the few who hadn't fallen asleep, who watched as the battle raged. Who saw the victor take the spoils, as Aizen had won he stood atop the beheaded corpse of the commander general of soul society Yamamoto and declared he would usher in a new age, his two generals Ginjou Kugo and Tsukishima Shukuro standing by his side smirking. She shuddered those men had made her skin crawl looking at them, Ginjou looking like a modern day guido and Tsukishima standing there with an eerie calmness. She watched from where she was hiding desperately trying to mask her energy as the people she loved were taken as prisoners, Aizen's army lined them up like cattle and through a rift in the sky had herded them into soul society. He instructed the two generals to "clean up" and she had chosen that moment to move, to try to run further away from the men. That had proved to be a mistake._

_She had hardly gotten ten feet when she felt her head snapped back as her hair was yanked hard, she was thrown to the ground to look up at the emotionless face of Tsukishima, she tried to kick him but he saw through it and in one swift movement had her pinned to the ground. _

_He grinned at her, the kind of grin that sent chills up your spine. The kind of cold hearted malicious grin where you know something terrible is about to happen."Book of the end" he murmured as he slid his sword through her chest. She felt nothing…._

_"Tsukishima, what are you doing?" Ginjou demanded of his partner in arms, he saw a wicked grin spread across the thinner man's face._

_"Having a little fun Ginjou, isn't it always better when they are willing?" Ginjou threw back his head and laughed._

_"Why don't we share?" The larger man asked, the thin man smiled at him in agreement. _

**_POV_**

_"Tsukishima" she said huskily as she reached for the man, smiling he leaned down. His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss as his hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples roughly through her clothes, she panted as his hand trailed down and found the wetness between her legs._

_"It looks like you are ready for me" he said nuzzling her neck and giving it several small nips as she moaned and thrust her hips against his feeling his hard length grind against her. He trailed hot wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, his black hair brushing against her skin as she moaned. His slender fingers made quick work of her clothes and it wasn't long before she was laid bare before him, meeting his eyes she saw his shining lust. He looked at her approvingly and nudged her legs apart giving him a clear view of her sex._

_"You are beautiful" he said softly before descending upon her like a predator on prey. His lips captured hers as he undid his pants, and in one quick thrust he buried his cock in her, crying out in ecstasy she wrapped her legs around his waist and he felt her moist cavern close around him tightly. She bucked against him trying to take him deeper as she wound her arms around his neck, his kisses becoming more insistent as he felt no resistance. He moved his hands to pin her hips down as he reared back to his knees to fully take in the view. Her mouth slightly open, black hair fanned out against the ground, her chest heaving as her breasts rose up and down with it, her flat stomach dipping down to reveal a completely shaved sex that was wet and pressed against him hard. _

_**POV**_

_Tsukishima smirked; yes it was so much better when they were willing. He had given her the memory of them being lovers and she was moaning like a whore underneath him as he rammed into her again and again. She was pretty by anyone's standards and had relatively little injuries marring her and it only served to make this more pleasurable. When he was sure his dick was wet enough and coated in her fluids he motioned to Ginjou. He laid down and positioned the girl on top of him, her back pressed against his chest with her legs wide open. He pulled out of the girl to give his friend and lover access to her, she whimpered as she felt him slide out and quickly received a hard pinch on her nipple as an indicator to stay quiet.. Ginjou smiled and quickly came over from where he had been watching already highly turned on, quickly undoing his fly his erection sprang out hard and proud, he kicked Tsukishima's legs wider and impaled the girl with his cock roughly. She let out a pleasured moan as he filled her and began to move, while she was distracted Tsukishima spread her cheeks and maneuvered himself to penetrate her other entrance. In one quick move he was in, she cried out then stilled as Ginjou continued to pound into her warm wetness from above them, then he began to move, it was even tighter than he'd imagined. He groaned with how good it felt and saw Ginjou above him panting with the exertion of fucking the warm body between them, his brown eyes boring into him shaded with lust. He leaned over the girls shoulder to capture Tsukishima's lips with his and bit down drawing blood, he bucked his hips against the girl on top of him as another moan was wrenched from her throat, her heat was incredible her ass so tight. His hands reached around her to grasp Ginjou's hips as the other man shifted the girls legs over his shoulders and lifted her hips slightly allowing them both a better view and access. He let out a low rumble from the back of his throat as he buried his cock in the girl's ass over and over again, pounding the warm body and staring into Ginjou's eyes. It turned him on to watch his lover take another, but it turned both of them on to take someone else at the same time; all the while watching each other and reveling in the pleasure._

**_POV_**

_"Shut up bitch and let us fuck you" Ginjou muttered annoyed as the girl too lost in her own pleasure was unable to control her movements. He peered down and he grew even harder as he saw Tsukishima's dick going in and out of her ass, the black curls at the base wet with blood, he began to pound the girl even harder, her juices flowing onto his cock as he watched them both fucking her. Tsukishima's eyes were almost shut and he leaned down to kiss his lover, drawing blood from his bottom lip yet again they thrust into the girl in breakneck rhythm both seeking climax. The girl screamed out as she could take it no more and Ginjou felt her shudder and her walls clamp down like a vice on his cock, he groaned as he reached his climax, hot white seed shooting into the body beneath him as she bucked against him. His lover wasn't quite done he noticed he pulling out of the girl and spilling cum down onto her and his lover, he pulled her hair hard to sit her up on top of Tsukishima and stood up while the black haired man continued his assault on her. He put a finger in her mouth opening it slightly as she sucked on it then nudged it with his now soft dick covered in cum and her fluids._

_"That's right, be a good girl and clean me off" he cooed, almost lovingly as she obeyed, sucking the remaining cum off him and tasting her own orgasm, she moaned around his cock as Tsukishima thrust into her watching him with hooded eyes. When she was done he was hard again and positioning himself between Tsukishima's legs he placed the girls ankles on one of his shoulders to move her out of his way. Spitting on his hand he slathered his dick in it and took his lover in one thrust. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before the raven haired man came he buried himself in him again and again each time hitting the prostate and soon he heard his lover's cry out in completion, Tsukishima's hands roughly grabbing the girls breasts to the point of bruising as he violently thrust his length into her in spurts. A low groan was ripped from his lover's throat and as Ginjou watched Tsukishima's movements became erratic and he felt his body pulsing around his cock, he knew his lover had cum. Ginjou panted at the sight of his lover in ecstasy, and began to thrust into the smaller male quickly in search of his second release, he saw Tsukishima gently lifting the girl up slowly so he could see__ the trickle of cum and blood seeping out of her ass and around his now soft cock. He moaned as he reached a finger out to swipe some, slowly he brought it to his mouth and tasted the tang of his lover's completion and her blood mingled together. It drove him over the edge and roughly throwing the girl aside he put a hand on Tsukishima's chest and began pounded into him, capturing the man's lips with his and biting down hard he felt nails rake down his back and draw blood as he thrust in one…two..three more times before roaring as he saw white and felt himself empty into his lover's lithe body._

_The two men rested for a bit before straightening themselves up. The girl lay not too far away, knocked out from hitting a rock when Ginjou had thrown her off._

_"What should we do with her?" Tsukishima asked "should we take her back?"_

_"Naw, leave her ass here, she won't survive, none of them will."_

She munched on her chips, she knew she had a lover, but she didn't remember how she met him or where only that he had shoulder length black hair, was very tall and had thoughtful brown eyes. She wondered where he was now, if he was alive. If so was he going to come for her or should she search for him? All she knew was that they were deeply in love and he had eyes only for her. Shoving another chip in her mouth she heard the door to the store open and froze in terror, she had little to protect herself with but she had managed to find a mangled metal rack among the wreckage and it made a pretty handy poking device. Daring to look around the corner she held her breath, and released it in a gush as her eyes locked with her friends deep brown ones.

**so, who knew who this was? and last chapter? That was Starrk=)**

**So we have Bya, Grimm, Starrk, and whoever this is that have survived thus far...**

**Review Review Review it makes me happy and motivates me!**


	6. The would be savior

**thank you all for reading, following and fav'ing you help me stay motivated and i love hearing from you!**

**this was a difficult chapter and i am hoping i did it justice. **

**as always please review and enjoy the next installment in what i hope to be an epic adventure/romance/angsty story!**

**The would be savior**

**_I am not the fortune and the fame or the same person telling you to forfeit the game  
I came in the ring like a dog on a chain and then found out the underbelly's sicker than it seems  
And it seems ugly but it can get worse  
'cause even a blueprint is a gift and a curse_**

He wandered the streets of his destroyed hometown kicking rubble aside as he aimlessly walked. All he had wanted to do was protect his friends and family and he couldn't even do that. Even when he was little he had failed at it and gotten his mother killed, then Rukia, then he continued to put all of his friends in danger every time he got dragged into another fight. He had told himself, no he had honestly believed, that good always won out over evil then why, he wondered, was evil winning. He grimaced as he felt the familiar swing around his neck of the quincy pendant his friend had worn, his scowl deepened, there were few things he was jealous of his friend for but dying was one of them. In truth he was well aware of his friend knowingly sacrificing his life so that Aizen or his two generals could be hurt or slowed down. In the end it had been Ginjou and Tsukishima who had killed the raven haired quincy as he had been helpless to save his friend.

_"Go!" Came the cry from his friend's throat, "please go! LIVE!"_

_He hesitated, he knew his friend would die if he left him, and there would also be no certainty that he would be able to rescue him and to save him. He had seen plenty of people fall, he had watched in horror as his busty friend, busy healing her boyfriend Sado had simply had her head lopped off by an espada. Her mouth an "O" in shock her now decapitated head had rolled toward him and bumped his foot, all he could do was stare and watch as her body sprayed blood and crumpled over her lover who; without her healing abilities succumbed to his own injuries. He watched, unable to do anything as Sado's deep brown eyes locked with his and registered the fact that Orihime's head was by his foot, he saw the large man sigh then and let go. He wondered if he had given up knowing the fight could not be won or if it had been something else. He struggled terribly of course but was unable to free himself from the grasp of the three espada who held him; those espada he thought would pay dearly if he managed to live. That's when he saw his friend had also been captured, but no Ginjou was not a nice man, and it would not be over quickly; and he was forced to watch every last second of the quincy's torture, and torture was putting it mildly._

_Ginjou had looked over to Tsukishima and asked if he could do what he wanted to which the smaller man had replied he could, as soon as he heard that answer he feared the worst for his raven haired companion as the hard unforgiving sheen in Ginjou's eyes deepened dangerously. He was prepared for the worst but nothing could have prepared him for the complete and utter humiliation, defiling and death of his friend. Ginjou smiled wickedly at him as he yanked the man by his hair until he was in front of him, looking him in the eyes. In that moment he had seen the knowing in his friend's eyes, the acceptance and even calmness that was such a part of him at the knowledge that he would be abused and then die what was sure to be a painful death. He also knew despite his struggling that there was nothing he could do to help his friend. The damned espada had him on lockdown, he had six arms wrapped around him from the one who was a skinny giant, a quiet brunette one stood to the right of them with pistols concentrated on him and to the left stood a bat like espada whose face never moved, never changed save for his emotionless eyes blinking. He gnashed his teeth, kicked, screamed, glared anything to free himself of the state he was in and the espada just laughed._

_"Ya can't harm meh. I got the thickest hierro of all the espada. An these two" he motioned to the men on either side of him "they are some of the strongest, ya can't escape so jus' settle the fuck down."_

_He certainly was not going to settle the fuck down and in fact got even more incensed when he saw the defeated look in the navy eyes of his friend. The proud quincy looked completely and utterly defeated, as if he was at peace with what he knew was about to happen, looking back he supposed that was probably for the best considering what did happen to his friend. As he watched Ginjou yanked the man's head back by a fistful of dark locks and without warning gouged out one of his eyes and as Uryu screamed in pain he quickly stabbed the other eye, effectively blinding the man. He watched as his friend helplessly clawed at his eyes against the pain, dropping to his knees the crimson red blood pouring from the sockets that still held his eyes, blood pumping from the puncture wounds and eyelids split open. The espada holding him began to laugh manically while the other two stood by immobile, no emotion in the dark hair one but the brunette, he visibly winced as he took in the sight and turned his back to it. Maybe he had done so out of sympathy or maybe he had simply done it to avoid witnessing what happened next, he personally thought it was a mixture of both. Uryu now blind had ceased howling in pain and was pressing his fingers gently around his eye sockets in what could only be classified as shock, blood still pulsing slowly from his eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for what the monster did next, as the espada held him tightly in his 6 arms cackling with glee he watched as Ginjou began to brutally beat his friend until he could barely stand; then while Uryu lay on the ground the horror show began._

_As he watched Ginjou took his sword and began to slowly and purposefully peel the skin from Uryu's arm as if he were peeling a potato all the while his dark eyes locked onto his. Determined not to show any reaction he held himself closely in check as his stomach threatened to jump out of his mouth and he began to shake in unbridled rage. Uryu lay on the ground, grinding his teeth trying to bear it but whimpers and whines escaped those bloody lips as he bit them to control his noises. Once Ginjou had a long slice of bloody skin he threw it to a nearby hollow and watched, the hollow greedily ate it and as he watched he felt the hollows power rise slightly._

_Ginjou chuckled "how nice, turn out a Quincy may be able to help us yet" and laughing under his breath he turned back and began to skin more off the man's arms. He continued to work on Uryu's right arm until all the skin from shoulder to wrist had been peeled off and the adipose tissue underneath was showing in a spongy yellow and blood was trickling from it, Uryu had gone into shock and quit making noise long ago while his flesh was being fed to any nearby hollow. In a sense he had gone numb too, he had quit struggling against the espada who held up well aware that his friend was dying, was he going to give up? He certainly didn't want to and was desperately trying to think of a way to get free and it seemed Ginjou had anticipated his every move. He stood in the six armed embrace continuing to shake in what he could only identify as a mixture of fear, disgust, hatred, rage and disbelief as he watched the scene before him unfold. Uryu's face was a mixture of blood and dirt, his unseeing eyes closed most of the time and when they did flutter open each pupil had two dark vertical gashes from the sword and the top eyelids had been almost split in half as well. The aqueous humor was also leaking out of them causing a milky substance to mix with the blood and giving it an almost pink color as it dried on his face. Fresh purple and black bruises blossomed across his jaw, which he was sure was broken as it hung at an odd angle; and both his upper and lower lips were split. His right arm, his bow arm, looked like a bloody leg of lamb at a butcher's carving station as it continued to weep blood and fluid onto the dirt. That's when Ginjou paused and motioned a man who had just arrived over, the man was tall and thin with dark hair._

_"Tsukishima" Ginjou said grinning "this one's not useful anymore should we have some fun before we dispose of him?" He didn't like the malevolent glint he saw in those eyes, nor did he like the curl of the lips on the thin man._

_"You never cease to amaze me Ginjou, I think that's a wonderful idea."_

_"Don't you think you've done enough?" A calm, quiet voice said, it startled him and he turned to find the brunette espada addressing both men. His eyes hooded giving the illusion of laziness but something burned underneath that only he could see being right next to the man._

_"Mind your own business primera" Ginjou sneered "and your business is to see that he stays right here."_

_The espada was unaffected "I understand that, however, he has seen enough do we need to continue this farce further?"_

_"Who said it was a farce?" The one called Tsukishima said "Ginjou is right; we should have a little fun. After all to the victor goes the spoils, and this one looks delicious. You know your place espada, don't make me remind you that's its under me." The espadas cringe didn't go unnoticed as he laughed and turned his attention to his victim. His eyes light up as he took in Uryu's prone form and something died inside of him as he saw the feral look in the man's eyes. The espada let out an annoyed sigh._

_"Can you at least make it quick? I want to take a fucking nap and I'm tired of standing here." The two men snorted at that._

_"Lazy and worthless as usual. Yea we'll make it quick for you primera." Ginjou said laughing as he yanked Uryu's pants off. As Ginjou stood up freeing his friend from his clothing he couldn't help but think how wrong those pristine white pants looked on the ground, covered in blood and mud Uryu wouldn't like that he was fastidious with his clothing. He stood there lost in thought about how out of place the clean white looked splattered with blood when a low moan caught his attention and jerked him unpleasantly back to reality. _

_Reality was not where he wanted to be not this, not seeing this. His reiatsu flared dangerously and the espada's grip tightened around him, he felt the other two who were standing by place their hands on him and bind him as he struggled. Noises he didn't know he could make were tearing out of the back of his throat as he watched Tsukishima undo his pants, and his hard cock stood out from his body he kicked Uryu's injured arm causing it to bleed again, Uryu hardly moved and only winced slightly and he felt tears squeeze from his eyes. The man grinned as the blood flowed freely and kneeling beside Uryu rubbed his hard member on his arm coating it with his blood, then he roughly turned the raven haired quincy so that he was lined up with his ass. Uryu's face slid against the ground and he was in a contorted position, almost like a fetal position with his ass in the air as he was taken brutally and in one quick thrust. A strangled cry spilled from his friend's mouth and he was pounded into and he saw the blood trickle down Tsukishima's thigh. _

_"Shut up pussy" Ginjou said and spat on Uryu's head then kicked it roughly to the side, he saw Uryu's eyes roll and Ginjou stood over him and loosened his pants. _

_"Fuck, this gets me so damned horny" his eyes hooded in lust watched Tsukishima fuck Uryu who laid there like a limp fish. His dick was red and swollen and as he watched he grabbed a handful of the other man's hair and roughly shoved into his mouth, Tsukishima groaned at the intrusion and then began to suck his partner. Something rolled inside him, disgust? No, it was so far beyond that he couldn't place it. Uryu whimpered every now and then which earned him a particularly hard thrust or slap on the ass, Tsukishima continued to voraciously suck Ginjou off while he pounded into the pale flesh beneath him, holding the boys hips up with one arm. Finally he pulled his head back and began to erratically pound into Uryu the boy never making a sound and he wondered if he was still alive. Ginjou stood there and watched as the black haired man bucked and spasmed into the body beneath him letting out moans and grunts of completion as he pulsed into the quincy. He squatted down so his face was equal with his partners._

_"Gods it's so sexy watching you fuck" he kissed him roughly then standing guided his mouth to his protruding manhood. Tsukishima was happy to oblige and hummed around the mouthful he now had and Ginjou's hands in his hair forced him to take him deeper and deeper; he watched as crotch and mouth slammed together so hard it was causing bleeding. Ginjou roared as he grabbed Tsukishima's head and held it still, thrusting in it he sprayed his seed down the man's throat, when he was finished he grunted contentedly. Pulling their pants back up they sauntered toward him Ginjou yanked his head forward by his hair as Tsukishima kissed him roughly forcing Ginjou's semen into his mouth, he tried to pull away but was held fast then he began to shake as he felt Tsukishima wipe his hands across his face knowing they were coated in Uryu's blood. _

_"What a pretty picture this is" the black haired man sighed watching the younger man shake with rage, his face painted in red blood with cum dribbling down his chin. "Do what you will with him, just make sure he dies." He said to the espada, they all nodded but the one with his back turned looked at him with sadness in his eyes. The two men left then and the espada turned to face one another._

_"It's enough" the brunette stated simply._

_The black haired one nodded "it was never to be like this, I cannot condone this even if they are trash."_

_"I like tha fightin' but that shit? What tha fuck was that? It made my stomach turn!" The toothpick interjected._

_"If it made him sick then we know it's wrong" the brunette pointed out matter of factly._

_"Things will get worse and we can't stop it. We will be swept up in the current of change." The raven haired man blinked then, seeming to remember he was there. "What should we do?"_

_"He may be our only hope" the lazy one said in a tone of certainty._

_"Ya sure ya wanna bank on that? He can't even defeat me!"_

_"It won't be long before it's us" the black haired one said and then motioned to the brunette "and if I'm not mistaken you are already receiving some of their so called affections?" This caused the toothpick to startle._

_"Ya are? Shit then it's happenin' sooner than we thought. Is it like that?"_

_The brunette nodded "thanks to my fast healing the wounds hardly show, that is why they chose me. They can do whatever they want and no one will know. He only knows because he saw it."_

_"I guess we don't have a choice, this kid ain't much but it's all we got."_

_"Only because he is too weak right now from fighting, we can take the chance that this may make him stronger, or weaker. Stronger he may prevail weaker he dies." The big green eyes blinked as if they were speaking to a child._

_"It's a 50/50 chance but I am willing to gamble." The brunette said and then turned to him "shinigami, we will release you. Leave immediately and if you ever see us again do not speak of this but know we are friends and do not agree with what happened here."_

_With that the three espada sonido'd away leaving him alone and he dropped to his knees and howled as he mourned his three friends whose deaths he had witnessed. _

He had turned into something inhuman in those weeks after the battle; he figured no human contact did that to a person. His sword seemed to always be covered in blood as his strong spiritual pressure drew in many hollows, not that he minded, he needed an outlet a release for all the anger he had. It was funny he was supposed to save everyone and here he was the biggest failure, he was angry at the enemy of course but nothing compared to the anger he felt for himself. Time after time he replayed his existence as a shinigami from the very beginning looking for where he went wrong, where he messed up; anything he missed. He had found plenty that he lacked and wondered why had everyone put their faith in him? Was it simply because of his brute strength? No, even Unohana had believed in him and hell even the crazy scientist, he ran a hand through his hair; why then was he such a failure? His eyes puffy and sore from crying and gaunt from the nightmares stared at the barren land as he walked with no direction, no purpose. He had always been shit at sensing reiatsu so he simply hoped he would run into someone. He knew they had taken slaves but he also knew he hadn't seen some of his friends among them, friends that he hoped were too stubborn to die. He caught sight of a building not too far off the road, a convenience store; he could use some food and a drink. His hand absentmindedly rubbed at the quincy pendant that now hung around his neck and his other hand rested on his sword hilt as he pushed the door to the small store open, it swung forward with a groan of protest and he stepped inside cautiously.


	7. Chapter 6 Bloodstained Reality

**hey guys PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU=)**

**had a spot of trouble channeling this character as i feel they are very single minded and straightforward but as the character evolves so will the range of my writing with them.**

**if you haven't gotten it by now so far its been**

**Ch 6. Bloodstained reality**

He had managed to crawl out from the rubble that pinned him down, his long legs and arms carefully navigated the crevices and holes of the rocks on top of him as he maneuvered himself to slither upwards. He was not a cautious man but he didn't dare flare his reiatsu as he had no idea what was going on above him, all he knew was he had been buried alive and left for dead because he was weak. He now stood in the midst of a group of hollows, rather strong ones at that, they had surrounded him in a circle like he was a dog in a ring. He smiled wickedly showing his large teeth, black hair waving in the wind as he circles his crescent moon shaped weapon over his head in open invitation.

_He had been so excited when he heard the order to do as they please, with a shout of glee he had immediately entered the fray and started to fight; his sword quickly becoming coated in shiny red blood. No one could stand up to him, no he was truly the strongest; he cackled and laughed as he killed man after man the blood spraying on his face and his crisp white uniform. They had fought until there was no one left to fight, until he was battle worn and weary and the shinigami were annihilated, were forced to surrender their captain commander dead. They begged for mercy, pathetic, their mercy was to serve as slaves and whores for the victors which meant they could be beaten, raped, or hell even treated nicely he supposed; but he never got to pick any slaves because he was called to Aizen's side. He knew which slave he wanted, he wanted that brat Kurosaki to have the strongest among them serving his every whim; it brought a perverse smile to his face._

_"Bring us the humans and Kurosaki Ichigo" the two generals had commanded, and he, Starrk and Ulquiorra had gone to find them. He had engaged the boy after his fight with Grimmjow, who he himself had cut down to get him out of the way. Oddly enough this enraged the human and proved a good fight, in the end the teen had lost and he had wrapped his six arms around him to subdue him and brought him to the generals. He had found the primera and cuatro waiting for him there with the other humans, the quincy struggling in Ulquiorra's grasp as Starrk held onto Aizen's pet female and the generals had the tall brown haired man between them. He had been told to hold Ichigo still, and as the scene played out before him he began to feel emotions he hadn't felt before. His stomach felt as if it were in knots, and a seething feeling of disgust welled up inside of him, he had realized that this would be them if they were on the other side, that soon it could be them. These men who said they had ideals had no ideals at all other than their own power, had no concern for those that served under them he realized with a shock that this included him. He felt the man he was holding onto shaking with rage and almost understood. He was not one to have a conscious by any stretch of the imagination yet here he was, disgusted by the opulent macabre display before him, turning his head he shut his ears to the cry of the archer as his skin was being peeled off his body he noticed Starrk and Ulquiorra also looking away. _

He yawned, dispelling those memories, he wondered if the brat was alive and if he was he was hoping for a fight. The sun glinted off the tip of his blade as he brought it down again and again as if in a fluid dance, the blood wetting the pavement and cries of hollows dying falling on deaf ears. He swung and swung as a man without a conscious, a man who on some level knew he had been wronged. He had of course come to realize just how misguided his views were only seeking power, because the powerful only wanted the powerful and he had been left behind because of his lack of the thing. How could this have happened he wondered as he brought his axe like blade down hearing the crack of bone and the squish of muscle beneath his powerful thrust. Unsatisfied he continued to walk, his thin lithe body moving fluidly as what was once considered a uniform now torn and battered hung off his body. He didn't have many cuts or bruises save for the ones from being buried alive, from being left here because he wasn't powerful enough; and no matter how hard he tried to open a gargantua he was unable to. He only knew of one person who might be able to, and he had sensed their reiatsu a long while back turning west he felt for it again to discover it was stationary at long last. He grinned as he wiped the blood of his blade, showing an array of massive white teeth in his leering mouth.

"There you are Starrk Coyote, let's hope you're as good as they say."


	8. Wingless flight

** another short chapter. seriously some character i can channel so well and others well, are so one dimensional * at least thus far * that i have some trouble. thank you all for hanging in there with me, hopefully the quick update makes up for it also TWO more chapters till the action starts BAM!**

**Ch.7 Wingless flight**

He was having to re think his definition of trash, he had previously been under the impression that everyone who was weaker, less powerful than he was trash; now he was thinking it didn't seem to matter. What he had seen and witnessed was significant enough in his mind to change his opinion of the situation he now found himself in. He wondered why he of all people had been left behind like the trash he so despised; he certainly had done nothing to earn it being the always loyal soldier he was; even if he had been asked to do things that turned his stomach. His large emerald eyes swept the landscape, it had truly been destroyed and now resembled a deserted city full of broken up slabs of what used to be buildings and motionless cars; peppered with a few standing buildings here and there. He was on the outskirts of it currently, standing on top of a car surveying the broken city. Sighing in discontent he folded his wings and crossed his arms as his intelligent eyes took in the dropping sun's rays as he remembered the last time he had seen a sunset so beautiful.

_Aizen had sent him to get Orihime and Sado yet instead he was stopped as he was moving toward them, he felt himself pulled to the ground in a swirl of pink and looking up was met with a sight he could only describe as intensely beautiful. He could make out a figure in a captain's haori his black uniform swirling underneath it, his porcelain hand resting on the hilt of his zanpaktou and he was unable to see his face as behind him red, yellow, orange and pink streaks from the setting sun obscured his view. The man approached him as he stood up, readying himself to fight._

_"Espada" he said, his voice a velvety roll off his tongue "I am afraid I will have to stop you here."As the man stepped into view he finally was able to see his face, and sucked in a breath at the face whose slate grey eyes were locked with his bright green ones. His fine raven hair billowing around his angular face, his thin pink lips in a hard line, his eyes hard and determined; yet he was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Introductions were quickly made as to name and rank, and to his credit the man had not so much as flinched when he revealed his name and rank, only to find that he was facing the captain of the sixth squad, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had never been one to think much of anyone he deemed beneath him but he would grant that this man surpassed him in one thing alone, sheer beauty; the captain appeared delicate and finely made but their battle would prove him a hardened warrior with a will of steel._

_Their battle proved more difficult than he had thought, he had gravely underestimated his enemy and had suffered several bad wounds, they were however nothing compared to the damage he had dealt the raven haired captain. He was loathe to admit it but he had hated having to use his strength against the man in such a fashion and had purposefully tried to avoid hurting him too badly, simply using methods he knew to injure the opponent so they would be rendered unable to fight. Unfortunately his opponent was at captain level and just as he would have normally hoped from an opponent caught onto his plan quickly. Blow after blow clashed as their swords rang out their cries of meeting as metal on metal rose through the thick air. Jumping back he had slowly come to the conclusion that his opponent would only be taken down by a mortal injury or death, funny that he would be the one to have qualms about killing someone lower than him, someone he normally would say was trash. Yet here, this man, he held himself with grace and poise, his movements fluid and sure, his eyes sharp and intelligent; no there was nothing about this man that could even be considered trash. Why was he thinking like this? He was the enemy, trash, he was fighting against Lord Aizen, he had to be disposed of; he would not let lustful thoughts distract him from his mission. He ground his teeth with unhappiness and simply hoped the man would survive the attack as he called upon his released form._

_Defeated but not after harming him he left Byakuya Kuchiki laying in the mud and rubble, he had rolled him over onto his back so his handsome face wasn't defiled and had bandaged up his wounds before he went to get the human healer. Limping and wincing due to his own injuries he worked on the wounded man determined not to let him man had held his own and it made him respect him even more, his words had moved him._

_"What man ever won the love of the people by force? You think you are fighting for something when all you are fighting for is to have him tell you what to do. You are not truly free, and in fact as more oppressed than you have ever been." He said in a soft, tired voice that somehow managed to be full of vindication and truth. At the time he had scoffed at the notion and as the man, who was barely able to stand without clutching his sword regretfully he took one final swing and brought him down. Standing over the captain after wrapping his wounds he stepped back and looked down at the beautiful face._

_"Live Byakuya Kuchiki, so that we may meet again."_

_He had gotten the girl, Orihime Inoue then and taken her to Aizen, stood by as she and the tall dark haired giant of a man were killed. Stood by a frantic Ichigo as he pleaded and cried for his quincy friend as the man was brutally tortured and raped by those two generals. His stomach had turned and threatened to empty so he had to steel himself against the sight and looked without seeing. How long would it be before it was him or the others? His answer came quicker than anticipated when Aizen and his generals had left the espada who had worked so hard for them for dead, he opened the gargantua, marched his new slaves through and closed it leaving people behind and not caring._

His big green eyes blinked as his emotionless face soaked in the feeling of someone nearby, someone he knew; he only hoped he have to kill them when he came face to face with them.


	9. Story of the monkey and the moon

**thanks for reading my story, please review it makes me happy! **

**ONE more chapter after this one until everyone starts meeting/finding each other...and we see who finds who and what is going on, or rather what we think is going on=)**

**also, i will be travelling for a wedding from 6/28-7/1 so please be patient. i will attempt to get the last chappie on POV's up before then and will be back at it once i return!**

**Ch. 8 the story of the monkey who couldn't capture the moon**

He wasn't one to wander aimlessly yet that is exactly what he found himself doing. He had walked for days on end unsure of where he was going, the blisters on his feet long ago popped and probably infected at this point, or at least he figured they were from the constant dull throbbing pain he felt. He knew he sucked at sensing reiatsu so his hope was if he kept walking long enough he would eventually run into someone, he had started on the outskirts of the town and slowly making a spiral gone inward. He had been wandering for months and no sign of life anywhere, once he thought he felt a flicker, but when he investigated it there wasn't anything there, rather it looked like it had been recently lived in; a house made of stone slabs and he thought he had smelt sakura blossoms but shrugged it off and kept moving. His clothes were torn and ragged, stained with blood from defending himself against the hollows that continued to come after him day after day, he was just glad he hadn't run into a vasto lorde at this point. He made shelter where he could and occasionally was lucky enough to find a house or hotel that still had some semblance of a roof, he noticed it seemed to rain quite often as his long hair never fully dried out. Grunting he pulled it up into a high ponytail as he picked up his zanpaktou, today was another day of walking, waiting to be attacked and hopefully finding his growling stomach some food.

_He had woken up slowly, painfully, not sure if he still possessed all of his limbs he carefully flexed his fingers and toes groaning in pain. His auburn eyes slit open slowly, orienting him to the massive destruction that had taken place while he had been unconscious. He was unceremoniously contorted on top of a pile of rubble; he was sure he had been flung there and passed out. Clearing his throat he decided to try to stand, his legs wobbled and threatened to collapse with his weight, his vision blurred but he stayed standing. Once his legs were solid underneath him he took a few tentative steps, he eyed the area for his sword and was rewarded when he spotted the shine of the hilt underneath some rocks, freeing his sword he began to search the immediate are for shelter. It took him awhile but he finally found a collapsed house, the roof was barely above the ground but it would do, he searched and found several things he could use including a camping type backpack thing and a light sheet. He laid down on the cool ground stretching the sheet over him and resting his head on the empty pack, deep in thought his eyes closed as he strained to remember what had happened before he had fallen unconscious._

_It was the damn pink haired espada, the creepy one with the malcontent grin; the one who thought he was perfection. In the end the only thing he thought the guy had perfected was being one creepy fucker, he swallowed his sword and then bloated to the size of a blimp, then as he was let out he moaned and made all kinds of noises he had only heard made in bed. It was simply disgusting as he revealed himself to be a tangle of tentacles and goo all the while making those damn noises, he was certain he would never look at sex in quite the same way ever again. He was sure he could win, it was the octava espada after all and he had previously been up against the higher ranked, what he realized quickly was that it didn't matter the rank it mattered the fighting style. He was brawn and some brain whereas this espada had some very nasty strategic moves on his side, the exact opposite of his fighting style and not any style he was accustomed to._

_"I have already analyzed your skills" purred the silken lust laden voice "you can't defeat me."_

_"We'll see about that!" He had challenged and foolishly charged at the man, who did not move from the spot, he felt something surround him and saw a flash of red. He was roughly spit out of a bulb like protrusion from the man's bony wing; with a grin full of malice he threw his head back and laughed as a doll resembling him was dropped in the scientist's hand. He backed away, confused and yet on some primal level knowing this was bad._

_"What, is that? He asked nervously, a feeling of dread gnawing at his stomach. The pink haired man cackled._

_"Shall I show you? I think that is the best way to learn after and all, trial and error." He felt something snap and hit the ground grabbing his lower leg. He howled and looked at the pink haired scientist, a sick smile on his already slimy features. In his hand he held the small doll resembling him, in the other he held a small object, broken in two._

_"Oh my my, it appears I have snapped your achilles tendon, shall we see what happens when I snap a rib?" He heard a crack and pain bloomed in his chest as his rib was broken. He let out a small whine of pain, this was unfair and dirty the asshole needed to come at him like a man and not hide behind parlor tricks; growling he got to his feet. He had charged the man when a spurt of blood exploded from his mouth; he dropped to his knees with a pained yell, clutching his stomach._

_The espada smiled an evil grin "oops, was that your stomach?" the asshole, he couldn't even get close to the man without getting injured. He was no good at long range battle tactics and he secretly wished that damn quincy was around to help him with this opponent. He climbed to his feet as he felt pain shoot up his leg and around his waist, grunting he steeled himself to stay standing. The bastard would pay somehow; he would make sure of that._

_"This is pointless, you can't even fight me like a real opponent" he spat out."Ban..kai!" The dust kicked up, his power swirled and a loud squeal pierced the air as he called forth his power. The bespectacled man pushed his glasses up._

_"Today is my lucky day, I get a bankai user!" His voice carried too much enthusiasm given the situation; it was like he wasn't even scared. He had charged then, gripping the side of his bone snake allowing himself to be carried forward by it only to feel an indescribable barrage of pain through his body. Blood and saliva spurted from his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head, crumpling to the ground he lost consciousness. _

_What he didn't see was the tall pink haired espada walking to him as his crimson hair pooled around him and placing his foot on his back, shaking his head he sighed._

_"I really would rather take you for a test subject, but now I am forced to admit I admire you. You stayed standing until the end, until I broke every bone in your body and forced you to bow before my perfection. Once this is over I will make you my slave" he ran a finger along the strong jaw "yes, you are rather beautiful, I should very much like to learn more." With one last longing look he sonido'd away leaving the man lying in a broken heap as he returned to the thick of battle._

That's where the problem is, he thought to himself, he needed to work on his long range attacks and maybe he wouldn't have been defeated. Yet, how much could he do against someone who didn't fight with honor? And that fighting style was despicable and disgraceful, the man was intelligent to be sure but he knew if they had clashed swords instead of hiding behind powers he would have been the victor, though at the same time he knew they each had utilized their individual strengths to the best of their abilities. He felt someone approaching, someone he didn't recognize; he stood still allowing them to get closer and drew his sword.

A man with dark hair and big green eyes appeared shortly, and stood in front of him warily. He grinned ferally and let out a throaty laugh.

"Good to see you again espada" he said in a low sinister voice as he jumped forward.


	10. The backfire of intelligence

** yay! this is THE LAST chapter of character introductions. next chapter i will reveal which chapter was who, as if you haven't already guessed=)**

**next chapter the gang will begin to come together. **

**please review it makes me so very happy and inspires me to keep going!**

**Ch. 9 The backfire of intelligence**

Pushing a straggling piece of pink hair back he exhaled tiredly. He realized of course that while he may be the most intelligent person still alive he was reduced to nothing without his laboratory, expensive equipment and high tech computers, hell even his edible fraccion. He was, in fact, unable to adapt to this environment and he was most unhappy about it, he continued to have constant, nagging heat exhaustion and headache from the brightness of the sun. He had, in the name of science, collected some samples of the dirt, ash and other things to examine but was limited in his studies. Luckily he had ransacked several places and now carried with him a plethora of pens and several bound notebooks that he recorded his observations in. Perching his slender body on a rock wall he opened one and began to write.

_I am not sure what day it is, nor how long I have been here. I only know it is the day after yesterday, and when I wrote I was in a less inhabitable place than I currently am. I have stopped for the day, under the cover of night and have managed to find some solace from the constant barrage of hollows. I find it is not so terrible that they seek me out as they provide a source of food and energy which I constantly need, the sun beating down on me is not something I am accustomed to and as such I believe it takes more out of me than I previously expected. However, to fight them off constantly is to expend what little energy I have, and so it has become easier to camouflage myself than to deal with them constantly. My body seems to be holding up as well as could be expected in this environment, it is hot, arid and the sun able to bake the flesh right from your bones if one is out in it too long or in some cases as I have seen, dies and is left to rot, the flesh is gone in a matter of days. My feet are harder on the plantar surface, calloused and thickened from the sharply increased degree of walking and might I mention I am also barefoot, have been for days since my shoes gave out on me awhile back. My hands are not as rough but have become more accustomed to use and have a slight degree of thickening on the fingertips and first joint. I have found however if I leave Hollow meat out in the sun for a few hours it dries nicely and I am able to put it in the pack I found to carry with me and eat later, thus allowing me to move quicker and with less fear of finding a meal. I have also notably found the fat of a Hollow makes a great salve for cracked heels, hands and lips; and it also serves to mask my scent from any nearby Hollows, tricking them into thinking I am one of them. Note, this does not stop all attacks on my person but does serve to lessen the number of them. _

_I have not seen anyone but have felt several unfamiliar energies. I don't dare go near them for fear it could be the enemy. Who is the enemy at this point though? We were left here to die with everyone else once we served our purpose; Aizen left his espada to rot and die. I am not sure what to believe or do, I know I cannot go back as opening a gargantua has proved impossible so it seems I am doomed to wander until I find a friend. I want to investigate these other energies; however they disappear just as soon as they appear. To investigate could mean death, but again I have nothing else. I must analyze and document on my own as I cannot find anything of use in the ruins._

_I have continued my research on the several surviving forms of plants, as I mentioned last entry the red 3 leafed plant helps with pain with no ill side effects. Today I chewed it and spat it out, massaging it into a sore spot on my thigh and felt almost immediate relief as if was absorbed into my skin, when I see more I will pick them. This plant appears to be an analgesic systemically when chewed and locally when chewed then applied. _

He tilted his head, putting his pen in the notebook and placing it in his pack. Drawing out a wrapped bundle of meat he chewed delicately, his sharpened canines easily tearing at the meat. He felt grimy and knew he needed to bathe and his clothing was beginning to stink, which was one thing the fastidious man couldn't stand. He sniffed the air, smelling the rot and despair that the wind carried with it, a puff of breath escaped his lips in the form of a sigh. He finished his meal and began to undress, letting his clothing air out for the night as he slathered himself in Hollow fat as he curled up beneath some fallen metal. Blissfully unaware his scent was carried on the night air, and picked up by someone or something.


	11. comfort of the panther

**HUGE loves and hugs to everyone following, favoriting and reviewing my work. you guys make my day and if i could hug you i would i love hearing from reviewers and am so stoked you are enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it.**

He had killed all the hollows nearby, and as such he was forced to move on. He had been walking, or rather, prowling for days; his cyan eyes not missing any sign of movement. Except that there wasn't any, movement that is, what he did find were more and more dead hollows; ones he knew he hadn't killed. Shrugging he picked his sharp teeth with a ragged nail finding bits of hollow meat left in there from his last meal, it was plainly obvious that someone or something was nearby. He cautiously walked up to a hollow carcass, nudging it with his toe so that it rolled over; a slash wound, one single line of a sword. His eyes lit up with the thought of someone else near, the only two people who would have a sword were a shinigami or arrancar. He grinned ferally at the thought, either way he would be in for a fight he was sure; he didn't sense anyone around and noted where the dead hollows were most abundant. The dead hollows, sparse at first, were now making what could almost be considered a path, a stinky, smelly, dead, wretched path. His eyes scanned ahead for any signs of life and that's when he saw it, a mound of concrete on the horizon, he was sure that someone would be there; and he was not wrong.

Byakuya had a particularly annoying day, he had been to the convenience store nearby only to find signs of life there, he had searched around and found no one yet it was clear someone had been there recently. He scoured the store for signs of reiatsu and found one human and one hollow, which only served to baffle him more; what was a human doing with a hollow? He knew it wasn't Tsukishima or Ginjou as their reaitsu was much different from the one he sensed, and they weren't really human; their fullbring reaitsu had a certain metallic tang to it that made his throat clench and stomach churn. Once he was sure no one was there he had gathered what few supplies he needed and headed back to his makeshift shelter, he was tired of fighting and the heaps of hollows strewn nearby his camp proved it, he had to fight more on the way home; laying waste to them easily and swiftly with senbonzakura. He knelt down by the fire and sighed, it was hot during the day but in true desert fashion cooled off considerably at night, he glanced outside, the sun was setting a beautiful smattering of pink, purple and orange lit the sky as the giant yellow orb descended toward earth. He wished for a moment that the sun would set fire to the whole planet, annihilating their painful existence and shook his head, his once fine black hair now hung in greasy clumps peppered with dirt and sand swatted at his face at the motion. He had to dispel those thoughts, he knew in his heart there had to be a way home, to free those Aizen took prisoner and he was sure were being tormented. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had forgotten to shut his "door", or that someone was standing right next to him.

"Kuchiki?" He heard a voice say, a deep, melodic, wonderful voice. Just great, now he was having auditory hallucinations. He didn't respond, and the voice came again.

"You are Byakuya Kuchiki right? Taichou of the 6th squad?" Byakuya decided that he would indulge himself in this fantasy that someone else was alive and speaking to him, maybe the voice would go away if he spoke back, without moving he softly answered.

"No, I was Byakuya Kuchiki, taichou of division 6. I am now just a man fighting to survive. And wishing I hadn't" he ended softly. He thought he heard a snort of disbelief and then a chuckle.

"Damn Kuchiki, I didn't peg you for such a pussy!" Whirling around Byakuya drank in the sight of another figure, shocking blue hair and eyes peered at him with the sunset framing him he stood as beautiful and feral as a god himself.

"Grimmjow" he barely managed to breath, "have you come to kill me?" Grimmjow looked confused and squatted down next to him, taking his chin roughly in his hands he examined Byakuya. The man looked a mess, his eyes were dull, hair knotted and greasy, his face was sun and wind burned, and his lips were cracked and rough. He grinned

"no way Kuchiki, I'd say I found you at the right time. Two of us have better odds of survival then one right?" The raven haired man raised one gently arched eyebrow and studied him; it was amazing that despite all of the dirt and grime he still managed to look somewhat noble.

"Are you proposing we join together?"

"Damn right I am, but first we need to get you in better shape. I don't know what you think you've been doing but it's obviously not been taking care of yourself." With that statement he had flounced off, out of the shelter, leaving a stunned Byakuya looking after him.

**_Several weeks later_**

"Harder Grimm, please!" Byakuya begged the blue haired beast as he wrapped his legs around his waist, Grimmjow growled and bit down hard on the once again pale, milky skin. Byakuya raked his nails down his back, drawing small beads of blood as he was thrust into again and again, feeling himself filled till he could take no more with Grimmjow's thickness. He moaned wantonly and rolled his hips, snapping them in rhythm to his lover's as his pace quickened. Grimmjow kissed him roughly and then pushed him back suddenly, his hands resting on Byakuya's chest, pinning him to the ground. Byakuya looked up and his slate grey eyes met light blue ones, clouded with lust, he arched his hips up as Grimmjow continued to thrust into him Byakuya's angry, red erection bobbing between the two men as their bodies met.

Grimmjow looked down at the beautiful sight beneath him, he had pinned Byakuya to the ground and was drinking in the view of him. He watched his cock move in and out of the pale, lithe body beneath him, heard the moans of wanton pleasure as he struck his prostate again and again, abusing the damn thing for the third time today. He grinned as he watched Byakuya thrash on the ground as his release neared; he loved making him cum first, his delicious white fluid coating them in pearls of completion. Grunting he moved his hands from the raven's chest and hooked them under his knees dragging his pelvis forcibly to meet with his as he pounded him harder, chasing both their releases.

With a strangled moan Byakuya came, thick spurts of white fluid sprayed in between the two men splattering onto Grimmjow's chest and Byakuya's stomach. He groaned as he felt Grimmjow's hand on his dick, giving it a few more pumps to make sure he had fully emptied himself, he watched as the blue haired man brought his hand to his mouth and his cat like tongue laved at the cum sticking to it. He moaned as Grimmjow, still holding his pelvis flush with his, bent his head down and licked his stomach where the cum had pooled.

"You're fucking delicious Byakuya" he said, looking up at him, his cyan eyes dancing with need.

"Grimm" he gasped as the man raised up and gave a particularly vicious thrust.

"You look so damn pretty with your cum on you" he thrust again, deeper, "it drives me fucking crazy to see you messy from our sex." Byakuya moaned as he felt Grimmjow pull all the way back and enter him again harshly. Grimmjow's body rose and fell over Byakuya's with a quickness that let him know his release would be soon as he felt the familiar coil of release in his stomach he felt a feral growl rip from his throat as he latched his sharp incisors onto Byakuya's throat, drawing beads of blood from the wound. He felt the rumble of a moan in the raven haired man's throat as he saw white and felt himself buck and shoot his seed into the soft body below him. His member pulsed and twitched with the relish of release and he lazily lapped at the bite marks he had left on the milky skin of his lover. Byakuya hummed at the action and ran his fingers through the blue hair he had come to love so much.

Grimmjow had found him, a hopeless mess, just wishing he would die and had repaired him; no saved him. He had been taken care of by the arrancar who despite acting fierce and bloodthirsty also seemed to possess a softer side, he remembered the day Grimmjow had gone out at dawn and not come back until dusk. His body bruised and bloodied but triumphant as he held two giant tubs of water, the kind used for filling water coolers, under his arms. Byakuya had started to protest but Grimmjow insisted that before anything happened the dirty Kuchiki was getting a bath, Byakuya had fought tooth and nail and insisted Grimmjow look after himself to which the man had simply laughed. Later that night, while hollow meat roasted over the fire, they had finally told each other their stories of the war. BYakuya remembered that night, Grimmjow had nightmares throughout the night of things he had seen and done and sobbed with immense guilt even in his sleep. He had curled beside the sleeping man, offering what little comfort he could in his time of need, and he had fallen asleep like that only to wake up the next morning with a pair of bright blue eyes studying him. Thoughtlessly he had brought his mouth up, brushing his companions and found that he was attacked with the fervor of a starving man attacking food.

"Don't say no" Grimmjow's voice had been rough and husky, still cracking with its first use that morning. Byakuya hadn't said no but he hadn't said yes, what turned out to be a pity fuck for him had become so much more as he found he couldn't get enough of his blue eyed devil. The two had decided shortly after to start travelling and looking for others, collecting things along the way they now had two backpacks filled with non perishable items, dried hollow meat, a handful of lighters, two light blankets and anything else they could shove in….Like twinkies, Grimmjow's personal favorite, Byakuya had made sure to grab a handful of those. In turn Grimmjow had made sure to grab plenty of gummi bears, Byakuya's favorite were the green ones, he suspected because they looked the most like this captain seaweed cookie that had been described to him numerous times by his raven haired lover.

Grinning at the memories he sighed and stoked the fire, and waited for Grimmjow who had thought he sensed something and gone on ahead. He slid some hollow meat onto a twig and raised it to the fire, the sizzling and crackling signified the fat melting off as he saw it dropping in large clumps into the fire. He made enough for Grimmjow and then for himself, chewing slowly he savored the food, he knew it would be their only meal today as they were running low on supplies and needed desperately to stock up, but all of the hollows in the area seemed to be dead. Grimmjow had cautioned him against eating decayed hollow flesh and instead they had chewed on some grass, or weeds, they weren't sure which it was but whatever it was it wasn't filling. Satisfied with his meal he leaned back to look at the sky while he waited, he could feel Grimmjow drawing closer and it wasn't long before he was standing over Byakuya, his handsome face plastered with a stupid happy grin.

"I found a house Byakuya, a house." He said softly, sitting next to his raven haired lover, Byakuya rose up on his elbows to receive a deep kiss.

"Tomorrow then?"

Grimmjow nodded, tomorrow they would go see what this house had to offer. He was certain they would find more supplies, perhaps some clothing and maybe even a warm bed to sleep in.

**don't get too comfy. this isn't happily ever after for these two, in fact far from it. they don't like what i have in store, oh the angst!**

**next chappie: more smut, but not with these two. violent violent smutty smut**


	12. Taming the hollow within

** Hey guys! Next installment time. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and following. I love reviews so please leave one!**

**Ch.11 Taming the hollow within**

A guttural groan tore from her throat as she felt him slide inside her, his cock still coated in her juices from their previous session. She felt him behind her, mounting her, his panting watery, disconnected and she knew the hollow was taking over. Ichigo had been like this for weeks, sometimes it was him and sometimes not, she didn't mind considering who it was and he had comforted her a great deal since the war. At first she had shied away from any physical contact but that had drastically changed one night when his hollow surfaced, finally the pent up frustration, disappointment and anger from the battle were forced to the surface and it seemed as though she was the only one who could calm it. Who could calm the hollow that represented his basest most instinctual desires.

She remembered that night, it was only several weeks after Ichigo had found her, and they slept next to each other; sometimes would wake up entangled but nothing more until she had woken in the middle of the night. He was fitful in his sleep, tossing, turning and pouring sweat; she had woke him up then but was shocked when the eyes that opened weren't warm brown but black with glowing golden pupils. The eyes had blinked before focusing on her never losing their golden light, and she had begun to back away slowly aware that this was his hollow. She flicked the light in the storeroom on and saw the pale skin, the white hair, black nails. Ichigo, who wasn't really Ichigo had stood up with a leer on his face, eyes raking over his body. Ichigo had told her about him, the other side of his power and how he had the tendency to pop up rather unwanted at times. He also mentioned that on numerous occasions his hollow had saved him, he believed the hollow to be a manifestation of his basic instincts and desires, and when he desired to continue to live the hollow stepped in and opened up the proverbial can of whup ass.

"Ya know" he drawled in a voice that sounded like he had gulped lungfuls of water "king ain't gonna do it seein' as you had some trauma lately, but I may." She didn't need to know what IT was, she knew and she began to shake as he strode toward her. He was pulling his clothes off as he approached, letting her see him. He was beautiful, perfect, and she felt her stomach coil at the sight of him. His slender chest with lean muscles, milky white, narrowing into his hips where she saw the indents of the muscles, following them with her eyes they led her downward to his most private area. She had always figured Ichigo would have red hair, but this wasn't Ichigo and the hair was black as midnight, standing out in stark contrast against his pale white erection. She sucked in a breath and met the being's eyes, this still was Ichigo to some degree and maybe she could appeal to him.

"You said king isn't going to do it, but does Ichigo want this?" Ichigo had told her his hollow usually acted on his basest desires, appearing in battles only when he was almost dead due to Ichigo's own will to survive, she had to find out if this was one of those desires. She knew Ichigo well enough to know that he wasn't one to take this lightly, but the war had changed everyone, hardened them, and finding comfort where one could was becoming a necessity. He had done much for her and if he needed this comfort then she would try to give it.

A seeping grin spread across the pale face "oh, king wants ya. Very much so, but yer his friend and he's got his panties in a twist. Screamin in my head right now." He shook his platinum locks, he was truly magnificent in a creepy way, she quit backing up. She tried to relax her breathing, clear her mind before speaking.

She took a deep breath "I'll do it, willingly on one condition."

He cocked his head, eyes curious "yes?"

"That it's not violent. I don't want to be reminded of…" Before she could finish he was on her, his hardness pressing into her, hands ghosting down her back as his mouth found hers. She assumed he had heard her and would meet her conditions as the kiss deepened and she felt no discomfort just gentle licks and nips along her lips as his hands hurriedly worked at her clothing. She was moaning then, she wasn't sure how or why but heard another one pour from her mouth as his mouth moved from hers and nipped her neck. She felt a sharp stab of pain as his incisors got her particularly hard and a few beads of blood were drawn, he ran his tongue over the spot as if in apology as he finally worked her clothing off her. Dropping the offending garments he stood back and she saw the glistening of pre cum on the tip of his length.

"Gorgeous" he said appreciatively, his disconnected voice sending a shiver up her spine. His fingers toyed with her nipples as his mouth pressed fiercely against hers, not quite as gentle as he had been. She felt jolts of pleasure from her breasts reaching deep into her groin and felt dampness between her legs. His hands snaked down her stomach and rested at her sex, nudging her legs apart he lightly pressed a finger against her, she gasped as a shock of pure bliss radiated through her body. Smirking he bent his white head and latched onto a nipple, distracting her while he slowly pressed a finger inside her wet heat. She felt him enter her of course, it wasn't painful just kind of awkward until he curled his finger, she let out a small scream of surprise as her hips bucked on their own accord.

"Do ya mind layin down? It would be easier for us both." His golden eyes still seemed feral to her, like a wild animal no one could tame; but she saw no malice in them. Nodding she complied and stretched herself across the pile of their bedding. He wasted no time and his mouth hungrily found her nipples again, this time he put two fingers inside her gently scissoring them, she moaned as he hit her pleasure center and felt herself being stretched. Slowly his head moved down her chest, kissing the flat expanse of her tanned stomach and resting at the top of her dark curls, eyes looking up at her. He kissed her then, and slowly made his way down into her folds, his tongue laved at her then, greedily drinking her juices as she writhed above him. Still keeping two fingers in her his tongue circled her hardened nub; her hands fisted his white gold hair moaning for the release she didn't know she desired. Her breathing grew louder and louder, and a moan of disappointment escaped her throat when she suddenly felt empty, she looked up annoyed only to discover he was hovering over her now, dripping pearly pre cum onto her stomach. She placed her hands on her hips and pulled him to her, wanting nothing more than to explode on him, he entered her then. She was so wet she hardly felt it, she felt full as he pumped in and out of her, his hands erratically running over her body, her hands clutched tight to his ass holding him as deep into her as possible. She shifted slightly, and then shifted again. He paused and took both her knees and bent them so they were resting on her chest, holding them there by the ankles with one hand he grasped her hip in the other. He entered her again and she gasped as the pleasurable electric feeling coursed through her body again. He smiled and kept his eyes on her, the glittering golden eyes that were so foreign yet beautiful. She reached up cupping the pale cheek in her hand and stretched upwards to taste his lips, he met her halfway never stopping his motion, and as they kissed she felt herself slowly coming undone. She began to scream, to moan, to make sounds she had never thought she could.

Ichigo, or whoever it was at this point smiled ferally and she saw the unbridled lust in his golden orbs, shining down at her as he thrust himself into her pliant body. There rhythm became a whirlwind of flesh slapping and moaning as together they frantically raced toward completion, Tatsuki felt as though she would faint as the floodgates of her pleasure burst open, she felt him then violently take her thrusting deeply as he enabled her to ride out her pleasure, her nails digging into his back, probably drawing blood but she didn't care; she clung onto him for dear life as her walls contracted around him. As she chased her release, riding it to its fullest she heard him groan, low and melodic as he came deep into her, sending hot white jolts into her womb. She lay back panting, wrapping her legs around him as he rested on top of her. She looked up and saw that his hair was slowly changing back to orange and ruffled it gently with her hand, he lifted his face and she was looking into the horrified face of Ichigo.

"Tatsuki! Did I? Did he?" She put a hand on his shoulder as he started to get up, a look of panic on his face.

"I'm ok Ichigo. He said you wanted this, is that true?" A blush crept across Ichigo's face as he nodded and swallowed audibly, she smiled gently. She used her free hand to bring their faces together and kissed him gently, at first he was stiff and then his lips began to move against hers to deepen the kiss.

"Then let it be you this time" she murmured against his mouth. He took her then, as Ichigo and not as his hollow, they both lay sweaty and panting afterward in each other's arms. It had become a regular thing for them to have sex, it was comforting and the only kind of comfort they could offer each other. Tatsuki didn't know if she loved Ichigo, she certainly could appreciate his looks and personality yet she got the feeling they weren't meant for each other; she scoffed at that however given the fact that they may well be the last man and woman on the planet. It seemed to both of them that she was the only person who could however keep his hollow in check and he would occasionally let the hollow take over to have sex with her, under the condition that he be gentle; and he always was. She didn't find his hollow unpleasant at all and found his beauty ethereal, she wasn't scared of him which seemed to be something the being liked. Ichigo was glad that the screaming in his head had died down, and had thanked her many times but truth to be told she enjoyed the coupling with both of them.

They had decided that it was time to travel; supplies were running low so they had packed up and started out. The hollows hadn't left them alone at first and they took turns sitting watch at night. As they continued to cover ground they began to notice piles of dead hollows, while this was troubling it was also a good thing as they began to be able to sleep through the night and not worry about an attack. As they began to see bigger and bigger piles of hollows she saw Ichigo's eyes go black and slowly his body turned pale.

"They're close" said his hollow's watery voice.

"They?"

"The ones who let us go." He took her hand and pulled her into his arms cradling her like a baby as he began to flash step.


	13. Some things are worse than being alone

**hey loves, shiz is about to get real with Szayel yikes!**

**as always thanks for reading and reviewing3**

**Ch 12. Some things are worse than being alone**

Somewhere along the way he had lost his eye patch, which was proving to be an irritant as he was running toward Starrk feeling the wind shoot through his hollow hole. He knew he wasn't going to be welcome, but wouldn't be turned away either; he figured he could do worse than Starrk and the quiet brunette was damn powerful so at least he would be safer. Swinging Santa Theresa he hurried toward where he felt the other man's reiatsu, knowing he would be expected.

Starrk had been trying to nap when he felt a jolt of familiar energy; he gingerly raised his eyebrows in astonishment. He had of course thought Nnoitra was dead being buried by rubble and badly wounded, apparently he had survived. Though, he mused, cockroaches had been surviving for thousands of years this was no different except that it was human vermin. He didn't really enjoy Nnoitra's company but some company would be better than none even if it was that infuriating toothpick of a man. Easing himself up from the couch he padded to the front door to wait, first he was nothing but a spec then he drew closer and closer black hair dancing in the wind, wildly swinging his sword and grinning like a maniac. Starrk rolled his eyes as the dark haired man skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Expectin' me?" He said, grinning toothily.

"Of course, not that I'm not thrilled that you're here but really Nnoitra why are you here?" The stoic man answered coolly.

Nnoitra made a show of looking somewhat bored "well ya know, two are better than one, and sides' I felt ya and you're the first I felt since wakin' up. How long has it been?"

Starrk shook his shaggy head "I'm not sure. I think months, but it may only be weeks."

"Ya seen anyone else?"

"No, but I have sensed two more coming closer, too soon to tell who they are though" he said, answering the next question on Nnoitra's lips. The taller man grunted and shrugged.

"Ya gonna let me in?"

Starrk stepped back and waved a hand "as long as you don't piss on the rug."

"Ain't that your department dog?" Came the biting reply. Starrk whirled, his eyes malicious as they bored into the taller man who, for his credit, slunk slightly down.

"Don't forget, I am only letting you stay here because you survived not because I like you. My place, my rules, I'm the alpha. And if your forget it" he raised his reiatsu dangerously high and Nnoitra began to choke. Turning on his heel Starrk walked away leaving the other man on his knees clutching his throat with a warning he wouldn't soon forget. He warily followed Starrk who showed him to a room, or rather the other room; he also told him the water was miraculously working. The first order of business became a shower, after which freshly cleaned of blood, grime and dirt, he could dress his wounds. The two men sat down to fresh hollow meat and discussed the war, they didn't agree on much other than it was wrong, terrible and they hoped that damned orange headed shinigami brat was still alive and kicking. After all, as they had agreed in the battle he was the only one who could save them.

Renji glanced sideways at the being beside him, he still couldn't bring himself to think of the creepy espada as a human. Ulquiorra had found him and while he had been scared he was in for a fight was surprised when the cuatro had suggested they stick together and try to find more people or espada's. Renji was hoping they would find more people; he didn't like the thought of more espadas. Of course Renji had shit for luck and he was very displeased about it. His companion was as excellent at picking up energy as he was bad at it and so a flurry of excitement at his previous proclamation of finding someone was washed away as he caught sight of pink hair.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He roared grabbing the espada by throat, Ulquiorra didn't even appear flustered. His jade eyes regarded Renji evenly despite being picked up by the throat.

"I told you" he said calmly "that I felt something I never said it was a shinigami."

Renji's brows furrowed and his eyes turned fiery "that fucker" he said pointing to Szayel "tried to kill me!" Szayel was watching them with interest, the way someone watches fighting dogs in a ring. He knew he should say something but the beautiful red head was deliciously fired up and he wanted to see how Ulquiorra would deal with this, and he did; a loud smacking sound rang out and he saw that the red head was reeling backwards a fresh hand print on his face. He growled before crouching down and going full force at the raven haired man with nothing less than killing intent. He decided of course it was time to intervene and so he did throwing himself between the two men.

"Sip, fornicaras" he saw emerald and auburn eyes widen as he released his form in an effort to stop the two. From his view they all needed each other to survive and he certainly wasn't going to let a little spat kill off someone he could use, especially not his red headed test subject. He turned to face Renji, the man he had spared only to find hatred shining bright in his eyes.

"You" he spat out "you pink haired freak! Of all the people to run into!"

Szayel put his hands up in a submissive gesture "you realize I didn't kill you shinigami."

"No I know you didn't. You let me live, like a coward you couldn't finish me off and now you've condemned me to this!"

With a feral snarl the red head leapt forward, and he watched as his sword came closer and closer, as their swords met the metal rang loud and true against each other. Then he dropped his sword as his world turned on its axis. He heard Renji's screams mixed with his as his body began to shake and burn like he had a vicious fever. His eyes rolled back into his head and the ground moved up to catch him, the last thing he saw was Renji falling the same way he was and Ulquiorra standing there, eyes wide in complete and utter shock before he slipped into sweet darkness.

**review it makes my day! and i love feedback!**


	14. Merging and mating

**Thank you to all who read and review. Reviews keep me going and I love to hear what you think, so please leave one.**

**Ch.14 Merging**

Tatsuki liked the current arrangement as she walked between the two males, or rather Ichigo and his hollow. The milky white tail was snaked around her waist in a possessive gesture and she found she rather liked it, Ichigo on her other side was holding her hand firmly in more of a friendly gesture. She felt safer like this, and while the hollow had claimed to be acting on Ichigo's basest desires it was clear he had come to care for the woman in his own right. Ichigo and Tatsuki had reverted back to friends once the confusion of who was sleeping with her was settled, yes the shinigami had wanted sex (what stressed out overworked teenager didn't?) but it was the hollow that ultimately fell for the feisty young woman, not Ichigo.

_It was always him when he took her, those golden black eyes dancing with mischief. It had been going on for months she realized, months of the hollow learning her body, her pleasure points, and she his; if anything it had been the most stable relationship she had been in. She laid in his arms, snuggled into his warmth, feeling his breath hot on her ear._

_"I still don't know what to call you" she said softly, hesitantly, thinking maybe he had a name but didn't want to tell her. He looked thoughtful for a moment._

_"You can call me whatever you please" he kissed her forehead lightly as he stroked her bare back, his hair gradually starting to fade into the familiar orange of Ichigo. She gripped him tightly._

_"Don't leave!" It was a forceful whisper, she didn't want him to go, she wanted to stay curled in his arms for the night. She knew as soon as Ichigo returned he would make sure she was alright but nothing more, she enjoyed what she had with his hollow._

_"Truly?" He looked amused "you do not wish for me to go woman?"_

_She made a whimper and shook her head, she felt strong fingers lift her chin up where her eyes brimmed with tears._

_"What is this?" He whispered questioningly "tears for me?"_

_"Yes. Please, stay with me. I…I have grown to care for you." His eyes went wide, showing more of the blackness in them, the ethereal beauty that was this being, who had so clearly evolved into his own person. She watched stunned as his mask began to form over his face, two pointed horns at the top with two crimson lines down the eyes. His hair shot down to his waist as a blood red ruff of fur wrapped around his neck, wrists and ankles. Slowly she saw him begin to separate from Ichigo and shimmering and shifting become his own person. He moved Ichigo aside and curled up to her, his mask dissolving as quickly as it came along with the red fur, all that remained was his long white hair. She moved into his arms, meeting his lips quickly in a needy gesture of affection. His eyes sparkled with mirth as his hands roamed over her body._

_"Can you stay like this?"_

_He nodded "there are several different forms I can go into, this is my least powerful but also my true form." She liked it, he looked similar to Ichigo yet different, he was taller with a more angular face, his long hair unbound and shining in the moonlight, his pale skin glowing. She couldn't help herself she gently nibbled at his exposed throat only to find herself thrown down with a snarl._

_"Do not do that unless you are serious" he ground out, clearly fighting for control. She raised her eyebrows in question, he took a few breaths calming down and explained._

_"Submissive hollows, when they have the intent to mate will nibble at their dominants jugulars, thus signifying trust between the two and the desire to be claimed by the stronger one. Were we to mate I would be the dominant, you have just signified that you are ready to mate and to allow me to lay claim on you by initiating such a gesture." His black gold eyes bored into hers "I will not lay claim to you as I realize it was a mistake-"_

_"The gesture was yes, but not the intent" she said shyly. She was a practical woman, and she knew she was better with him than without him, and if it meant becoming his mate to ensure he stuck around then so be it. That, and as she said she had grown to care for him despite it all. That had been all she needed to say before she felt herself gathered in his arms and carried a distance away from Ichigo so as to not disturb her friend. He then slowly and carefully made love to her, their bodies twisting and twining in the throes of passion, her lust filled cries breaking the silence of night until they became one, crying out as he filled her with his potent seed she embraced him for all she was worth and when she felt his teeth pierce the tender skin by her collarbone she felt her world fall away and dissolve into blackness._

She had come to the next day with him sleeping curled up behind her in lizard form, truly something frightening first thing in the morning but it did not frighten her, no, this was her mate. She recognized that now, her senses heightened from their combined union, she was able to feel peace and calm radiating from him, and ever so gently shook him. Blinking and reverting back to his more humanoid form he stretched, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down for a gentle kiss.

"Good morning Tatsuki-chan" he said, nuzzling her ear, lightly nipping at her lobe.

"Kasai" she softly breathed as his name hit her through their new connection. She stroked his hair "it suits you." He grinned at her and swept her into his arms attacking her mouth with his. As they coupled again under the dawn, their bodies reacting to each other's effortlessly, their heartbeats in synch, blood thrumming through their veins, their completion was more intense than they had previously felt. She knew they were connected in new ways, but even her mate the hollow could not put his finger on what exactly had changed. Basking in the warmth of their afterglow she lightly ran her fingers over his pale chest, she knew in her heart, just like how he knew in his; that finally they both had something to live for. Kasai and Tatsuki had become mates, and were quite possibly falling in love.

Szayel opened his eyes only to find himself strapped down on a medical examination table, he moved his head to see he was held in place by…vines? An IV drip was going into each arm, but the liquid was blue, the color of sea and where the tubing for the IV should have been there were more vines that were going into his body. He also noted a catheter, with a vine snaking into it. OH HELL NO! He struggled to see under the covers but the vines held him tightly in place. He began to panic as looking out the window instead of seeing a concrete jungle he saw an actual jungle. Where the hell was he and what happened to his inner world of skyscrapers and hospitals? He opened his mouth to scream, but found no sound would come out.

Renji wasn't sure what was going on, he had been about to murder the pink haired freak show when his feet flew out from under him and his eyes clouded over. He was awake but not awake, falling into deep blackness, a nervous feeling arrested his stomach as an unfamiliar tingling crept over his body, he felt his heart beat thrum in his ears and tried to swallow down his panic. He had seen the normally stoic cuatro before he passed out, his jade eyes wide, mouth hanging open. If it shocked him it must be serious, he felt a stab of pain blooming across his chest, radiating downward; what the hell was happening to him? He tried to grab at something, anything for purchase but all he found was blackness to hold on to and even that had started to slip away, to melt slowly downward, gradually revealing his inner world. The nue was there, tail swishing angrily as the snake head hissed out a warning at him. He blinked dizzily as he looked around, this wasn't right, his inner world didn't have buildings.

"Zabimaru" he said weakly, his eyes shining in worry, the nue approached him his steps short and choppy.

"How dare you let this happen Renji!" He spat out angrily "and with an espada?!"

He was confused; he didn't know he had allowed anything to happen "what?" He intoned dumbly.

"Your inner worlds are merging baka! It's not supposed to happen unless it's with the one you love!"

Renji scratched the back of his neck "whose inner worlds?"

"He really issss sstupid" the snake hissed out, contempt in his silky voice. "Yoursss and the esspadass, he hasss marked you."

Kasai: fire in Japanese. She will sometimes refer to him as Shiro kasai or white fire, and will also call him Sai for short.


	15. spotchecks

**Ch. 15 Spotchecks**

They had woken up at dawn, Grimmjow eager to get going, Byakuya not quite so much. They had gotten a good night's rest, and with that rest had come the replenishment of their reiatsu, which in turn had enabled their ability to sense energy to work at its fullest again. Starrk and Nnoitra were at the house Grimmjow had seen, and while Byakuya knew neither he knew that they were espada. Grimmjow of course had soothed the high strung man saying that because he was an espada the pretty Kuchiki wouldn't be hurt by these men, then he slipped up and dropped the bomb.

_"I promise Kuchiki, you won't be hurt by these two, especially not if your with me, even if they are the primera and cinco."_

Byakuya had gaped at him then, the primera espada, great. Visions of a crazed bloodthirsty maniac similar to Kenpachi haunted his mind now, not to be abated when Grimmjow tried to convince him the primera, who was named Starrk, was really a lazy oaf of a man. He somehow felt as if he was walking to his execution with Grimmjow smiling the whole way, was he maybe leading him into a trap? No, surely not, after all no one had anything to lose at this point. He quickened his steps to catch up with his blue eyed lover and felt a small tingle when Grimmjow held his hand out, easily clasping his in it, pulling him in for a sweet kiss did much to calm his nerves as strong fingers wound into the black strands of hair and he heard Grimmjow growl possessively. He proceeded to throw the man down and mount him then and there, roughly and without much foreplay, making sure to get his energy twined with the shinigami's as an alert to the two they were approaching. Byakuay had no idea what he was doing but his soft mewling noises increased to groans of pleasure as Grimmjow rode him hard and fast, thrusting in and out like a piston as Byakuya raised his pert white ass in the air begging for more. Finally with a low growl Gimmjow came, biting down on a pale shoulder as he rode out his pleasure and emptying himself into the raven haired man. His rough hand took hold of Byakuya's straining erection and pumped him until his back arched and a moan was ripped from his throat as white, pearly cum splashed onto the sand below them. It soothed Byakuya, but only momentarily.

The Kuchiki was nervous; he could see it all over his face. He knew the man thought he controlled his emotions well, but he had learned how to read the pretty noble and in fact was very adept at it. He didn't blame him for being nervous, especially given that he'd never met the two men; and if he didn't already know they were idiots he would have a hard time walking right smack into the face of some very real danger. Not that Starrk and Nnoitra were harmless, far from it. Starrk would be too bored or sleepy to bother attacking, and his brilliant tactical mind would prefer the shinigami as an ally, Nnoitra was a loose cannon and there really was no telling, but he knew one thing, Nnoitra liked safety despite his roughness and the more people the better chance of living he had. There really was no reason for Byakuya to fear, these two wouldn't harm him and if they tried to he would make it very clear with a quickness just who the regal man belonged to. Not needing to, but wanting to give some warning they were approaching Grimmjow began to raise his reaitsu to draw the attention of the two powerful beings they were fast approaching. He was really hoping their little roll in the sand would assist in proving the shinigami captain was no longer to be considered a threat.

"Oi, Starrk" he felt an elbow in his ribs "get up, we got company comin."

Starrk blinked sleepily wondering what in the fresh hell was going on only to look into the violet eye of Nnoitra, yawning he grumbled and rolled back over.

"I mean Coyote! Feels like that fuckin' kitty is comin' and he's got a shinigami with him, taichou class." That got Starrk's attention, Grimmjow wasn't exactly the type to make friends, much less with a shinigami.

"Can you tell which? The brunette asked, already knowing the answer he reached out himself but the reaitsu wasn't familiar.

Nnoitra shook his head "nah, it ain't one I recognize. And it feels like Grimmjow's been layin down with em too."

Starrk narrowed his eyes; it did feel as though he had been bedding the shinigami. He felt both reaitsu's deeply enmeshed with each others. Whereas normally had there not been intimacy they would be clear as two separate entities, like two flames of two candles instead this was two candles but one flame. Had Grimmjow truly laid claim to a shinigami? Then again, who cared who was what, they were all survivors and he was sure the man had done whatever he deemed necessary, which was probably something unnecessary, heedless and reckless. Just like Grimmjow to go and mate with a shinigami.

"Can I just sleep till they get here? He's not using sonido so it could take awhile."

"Tch, go ahead I'll wake yer sorry ass when they come knockin" the thin man replied before ambling out to the kitchen to find some food.

Both men had failed to notice that approaching from the other side, and a much further distance three reaitsu's were heading their way. Kasai had taken the lead in guiding them as Ichigo was not famed for his sensing skills, the trio had stopped briefly to eat and Tatsuki unfortunately realizing she had developed a tolerance for hollow meat. Kasai hadn't had to work too hard to find a kill, luckily the crushing reiatsu of the espada when he passed through had taken care of that, but he had endeavored to find the freshest one which she and Ichigo were both grateful for. Ichigo ate his share without tasting it, swallowing it quickly but she found she rather liked the strong taste of the food and chewed it, almost savoring it.

"This isn't so bad Kasai" she acknowledged with her mouth full of hollow leg.

"Are you kidding?" Ichigo sputtered "it tastes like battery acid!"

"Then you must have a rancid part, mine is fine, a bit tough but tasty." Ichigo rolled his eyes at that the hollow chuckling softly to himself. He knew exactly what was going on, he had sensed it a few days back, but that didn't mean anyone else needed to know….Not just yet.

In another corner of the city the jade eyed espada sat under the ruins of a burnt building, he had been monumentally shocked at the sudden bout of unconsciousness that had overcome his two companions, thinking they would wake up soon he had moved them to a burned down building. To his chagrin they had not woken up and instead both appeared to be in a deep and fitful sleep, he had attempted numerous times to awaken them and was unsuccessful so he settled with keeping damn shinigami bastard was thrashing and moaning, hardly holding still and his head kept moving from side to side as if he was trying to look at something. He noticed his hands were bloody and could only figure he had gone into his inner world and something was happening there, as much as he hated to say it he wanted him to get better; now wasn't the time for people to be dying. That time as already passed. The most frightening thing that sent shivers up his spine was the pink haired scientist, his hair matted to his head in sweat and his mouth open in a soundless scream.

**Next chapter: Byakuya and Grimm meet with Nnoitra and Starrk and perhaps we will hear from Szayel's zanpaktou yes?**

**thanks to all who read! please leave a review=)**


	16. Fornicaras and fornicating

**As always thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Please know i love and appreciate all of you for hanging with me!**

**Ch.16 Fornicaras and fornicating**

He couldn't breathe; well he could, just not well. There was a giant vine shoved down his throat curling into his stomach, while others held his extremities in place on the exam table. Several smaller vines entered his arms as if they were IV tubing from the bag of fluid hanging above him that was glowing strangely. And a vine ran from his urethra into the catheter bag hanging on the side of the table, a sensation which Szayel Aporro Granz was distinctly not enjoying. The table felt cold beneath him and the white walled room he was in was giving him the creeps in a big way. He had of course been in his world before, but not often and only for scientific purposes. He could turn his head somewhat and see outside, he saw nothing but lush greenness and an ocean beyond it; this was not his world. His world was made up of concrete and buildings, with sterile instruments and endless medical supplies; not green plants. Never green plants, and never had he been thusly restrained in his world, he weakly struggled against the vines to no avail and let out a defeated sigh. What had happened to throw him into his world? The last thing he remembered was he and Renji fighting, and then it had felt as though his heart had exploded, his throat went dry and the ground flew out from under his feet. He recalled that Renji had seemingly experienced the same thing as Ulquiorra stood there and watched his mouth frozen in an "O" of surprise with his eyes wide. His mind couldn't come up with a logical explanation for this, and as such it refused to quit thinking until it unraveled the mystery as to why he was in his inner world, restrained and bound by plants of all things.

Time marched bravely on as he simply tried to piece the puzzle together and many hours later he still could not make sense of it other than something was very obviously happening to change his inner world, something that normally should never occur as an inner world was the sanctum of the soul, unless his soul was changing. There was a thought he didn't want to entertain, but as he considered it he knew the war could have affected his soul; yes that must be it the war. After all, he hadn't visited his inner world since before the war so as it wrecked havoc on the outside maybe it had also destroyed him inside. Satisfied with his explanation he willed himself awake as he would normally do when he was done visiting his world, except when he opened his eyes he found himself looking up at the white ceiling and was still laying on the cold exam table, restrained.

"You don't get it do you?" Came his zanpaktou's voice from the corner, he watched as Fornicaras unfolded himself from the wall and walked toward him slowly as if in some pain. It had been awhile since he had seen the creature he called his zanpaktou, and even longer since they spoke. They preferred and agreed it best if they simply stayed out of each other's way, simply communicating when necessary which was one of the only times Szayel entered his world. As always Fornicaras looked beautiful, dangerous, lewd, and disgusting all at once. With skin the color of hammered bronze, eyes the color of the bluest sky and hair of the blackest night hanging well past the waist the spirit was quite a sight. Fornicaras was tall, with lean, taunt muscles rippling under the copper skin that seemed to have an unearthly sheen to it. His nose had a bone through the septum and he also had one bone through each nipple. The dusky pink lips were pulled up in an almost superior sneer as the spirit observed the scientist. Szayel shuddered; his zanpaktou was as beautiful as it was terrifying. For on one side Fornicaras was man , which was the side that had spoken to him, the man was facing him and he let his eyes drop down to between his legs when he saw it. His zanpaktou's penis was quite long and was surrounded by black curls, what was peculiar was that it was tucked between its legs; not in shame or modesty but because his zanpaktou was literally fucking himself. Yes, his zanpaktou had two sides just as it had two sexes, the male side's penis was entering the female's side's vagina in a constant and unending fornication, never satiated nor achieving release; as if on cue the spirit turned around and the female side faced him.

"Your world is merging with another." She said as if he were stupid. She had the same features except her eyes were a glittering green and lips ruby red, her face had less harsh adornment, a gold hoop dangled from her nostril, small obsidian earrings perched in her ears with a bone through her cartilage on one side. Her breasts were large and supple as if begging to be touched, and her stomach while not quite flat was soft and smooth. In between her legs there were no curls or traces of pubic hair. He thought that it was in order to make the sex easier but had never asked and the spirit had never indulged him. He could see the smooth skin of her labia majora and see where the large penis constantly impaled her. She smiled at him kindly, she was the nicer of the two, if only marginally. Their feet were dual sided as were their hands, a skill they had mastered to work in tandem, and they did so effortlessly. He had once wondered if he could remove the male side's penis and copulate with her, simply out of scientific curiosity of course.

"That shinigami, you are merging with him." She laughed as Szayel's eyebrows shot up and he pulled at the vines restraining him.

"Ah yes, this is also why you cannot talk or move. You are being forced by your instincts to mate with him and allow your worlds to merge; as such you will be in this state until the joining is complete to ensure you do not disrupt it." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder pinning him with glowing emerald eyes.

"Do you want to tell him more?" He heard the male voice intone.

She snickered "no, this should suffice until now, the rest he can figure it out given that he has such a scientific mind." The last part she said sarcastically. His brain raced, figure what out? What was happening? Usually when arrancar took mates it a mutual choice, even if the weaker didn't really want to mate they did for protection purposes and to produce strong offspring. He supposed there was rape, but being one of the stronger arrancar he had never been raped nor raped anyone, he simply found the thought of such act unpalatable. This was different though; the shinigami wasn't physically raping him it was more like soul rape, their worlds merging without either of their consents. What, he wondered could make this happen to such a degree that neither party had a conscious say it in. He certainly didn't want to mate with the red headed buffoon and he doubted the man much wanted to mate with him, which only proved the shinigami was stupid; after all Szayel himself was quite the specimen of perfection in body and mind.

"When you wake you will need him, we all will need him" the male voice intoned, Fornicaras' body turning so the male side faced him. Szayel found, with much discomfort, that his zanpaktou's bulging genitals were eye level and he was unable to look away. He wondered if it hurt, staying like that all the time, forever needing and never satiated; he wondered if the spirit ever got release. Then again maybe it didn't bother the being, after all this was his zanpaktou. But he was digressing, losing himself in science instead of the issue at hand, and that was the fact he was apparently going to need that bastard shinigami when he awoke. He made a muffled noise that Fornicaras correctly interpreted as a question.

"Yes, you will need him, and killing him is ill advised Szayel." He sighed "we don't like this anymore than you do and we are also being forced but we have met Zabimaru and since neither of us has a choice we have made our peace with the situation. It is now up to you and Renji to finish the job and we cannot tell you how to do that."

"Do you think he'll figure it out in time?" The female half queried the male half.

"Let's hope so Parvati." Was all he said as the room began to fade and Szayel found his breathing was slowly becoming easier and he felt as if he was being lifted up and out of the room, blinking his eyes fought to open against the crust and dirt that matted his lashes. He turned his head to the side and saw Renji still unconscious and tried to sit up, in a flash Ulquiorra was by his side assisting him into a sitting position.

"What happened? He asked, concern evident in his voice for the first time since Szayel had met him, "you were out for three days."

Byakuya and Grimmjow had arrived not too long ago at the run down house where Starrk and Nnoitra were staying. Byakuya was impressed that the two men hadn't killed each other yet as it seemed there was no love lost, and most certainly between Nnoitra and Grimmjow he noticed especially high tension. He thought that may have had something to do with all the times Nnoitra had tried to kill the blue haired man, at least thats what he gleaned from Grimmjow. Still Starrk had at least greeted them warmly, shown them to a futon in the living room area, making some comment about they'd be sleeping together, and then he had wandered off to nap. Nnoitra had made himself a hollow meat sandwich and was happily munching on it when Byakuya excused himself to take a shower; he was lost in thought when he heard the shower door open and looked up to see a naked and smiling Grimmjow.

"Mind if I join?" Byakuya shook his head no as he felt his lover's arms wrap around him.

"Grimmjow, it seems you were correct about Starrk." Byakuya smiled as he felt the familiar arms around his hips and the graze of rough teeth against his neck. Smiling he leaned back into Grimmjow's embrace, relaxing for the first time since they arrived. "He is lazy but kind, and he seems quite intelligent."

Grimmjow made a noise akin to a snort "of course, he is lazy but also smart. He knows sticking together will only help us, and Nnoitra wouldn't dare oppose him even as obnoxious as he is." Grimmjow purred, reaching a rough hand down to the patch of black curls and Byakuya's weeping member.

The slighter man was already hard for him and he smiled at the thought and he laid gentle nips on the part of the creamy white neck he could reach. He spun the man around gently before using his tongue to ask for entrance into the noble's pretty mouth, as soon as he asked entrance was granted as Byakuya parted his lips eager for his lover's kiss. Their tongues danced and melded with each other's, tasting and teasing as their hands felt their way over the other's body, lingering at every dip, nook and crevice as if to memorize it. Grimmjow had grown hard with need and he knew his raven haired lover had as well, gently parting the smooth buttocks entered his noble without preparation; Byakuya gasped and arched his back beautifully as he was impaled ever so slowly. Grimmjow, using care entered inch by inch laying kisses all along Byakuya's neck and collarbone as his entrance was so sweetly invaded.

The raven haired man bit back a moan of pleasure as he felt Grimmjow sheath himself fully inside of him, the sharp teeth grazing his neck and his hands cupping his bottom tightly. Leaning into his lover he wound one leg around the man in an attempt to get even closer, his lip he realized was bleeding from all of the biting he had done. He hissed as Grimmjow found his prostate and continued to strike it with every thrust until his cock was hard, red and weeping for release. His hands grasped for purchase on the larger mans shoulders as he muffled his moans in the tanned neck of the espada.

"Grimmjow" he got out between moans as he fisted handfuls of blue hair in an attempt to stay upright on his now shaking legs. The devil just smirked at him and lifted him up, without thinking he wrapped his legs around the man's waist and felt his cock drive deep inside him, he moaned like a whore as he blacked out, feeling the blood rush to his ears and his cock pulse he called Grimmjow's name as he released the thick fluid onto his chest. Grimmjow plowed into him a few more times before biting down on his neck as he released deep into him, the noble feeling the familiar warmth of his lover's cum inside.

Still holding onto Byakuya, Grimmjow slid down the side of the shower until he was sitting and the noble was straddling him. He lightly lapped at the blood he had drawn on Byakuya's neck, as if in apology and felt the slender hands come to rest on the small of his back, and the familiar fall of raven hair on his shoulder. He snaked his arms around his lover tighter, and whispered huskily into his ear.

"You are mine Byakuya Kuchiki, no one can ever doubt that." He was astonished when the noble spoke back in a low voice, full of warmth and affection.

"Grimmjow, if I had to be someone's I am glad to be yours." Then both of their worlds went black as they slipped into unconsciousness. Only to be found a while later by a pissed off Nnoitra who wanted a shower, and Starrk; unable to make sense of it put them to bed. Both mine smiling peacefully and in each other's arms they each entered their inner worlds.

**A/N **

** Shiva is the male of Szayel's zanpaktou, also known as the auspicious one or the destroyer.**

**Parvati was Shiva's wife, goddess of creation, power and victory. Seems fitting given Szayel's "Gabriel" power.**


	17. New additions

**So I keep trying to insert page breaks and finally figured it out! DUH! lol this may help when I jump from area to area.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**

* * *

**Ch.17 New additions**

Tatsuki groaned as she felt the familiar pool of warmth in between her legs, she looked down and her eyes met with black and gold orbs as Kasai lapped at her womanhood. Gods he was sexy, she fisted his long white hair in her hands as his lean body hovered over her, the muscles flexing to maintain his position. Ichigo had gone to look for shelter for the night, buying them some time; and they hadn't been intimate in so long she couldn't help herself. A small moan escaped her throat as she felt his warm tongue invade her wet entrance roughly; they both needed release so badly it hurt. She wrapped her tanned legs around him as his tongue continued to snake in and out of her as she raised her head up to lick the tip of his weeping shaft. He was on all fours over her, his knees on either side of her head and giving her an incredible view of everything so perfectly Kasai. She began to hollow out her cheeks and give suction harshly, she didn't feel like being gentle and she knew he didn't either, she sucked harder almost demanding him into action.

"Fuck woman" he half muttered half groaned as she felt his hips roll into her mouth slightly. She smirked and flicked her tongue lightly over his slit, simply because she knew he was watching and that he loved it. She was rewarded with a low growl as he quickly used sonido to position himself, and in a blur she couldn't see he was between her legs and had entered her. She moaned as the familiar length filled her tightness, and she felt a gush of fluid as his cock continued to work her inside out. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands dug into her hips holding her still so he could slam inside of her. She saw his eyes begin to shimmer as he started to lose himself in the action, his hair began to turn the color of flames and she saw the start of his mask appear. He blinked and shook his head, she knew he was fighting his urges; reaching up she cupped his face.

"Give in Kasai, take me how you want to." She saw the gratefulness in his eyes, and then he snapped. His mask formed then with the horns, the ruff of fur around his neck, his nails turned into claws drawing blood on her hips. He was still kissing her, roughly and demanding as he thrust into her, he reared back slightly and pinched a hard nipple then slapped her breast sending a wave of sensation through her. It wasn't unpleasant it was different; he did it again while pinching the other nipple hard, she moaned as the sensation of pain and pleasure hit her in dizzying waves as the smack of wet skin together resounded in her ears. His breath as hot on her face as he grabbed her and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees, he grabbed her forcing her backwards and onto his waiting length.

He groaned, a low feral sound as he breeched her warmth once again, he made a c curve with his body as he entered her enabling him to fondle her small breasts and trail kisses down her back. He nipped at an earlobe as he got his rhythm down. She whimpered and moaned as he continued to expertly hit her sensitive spot deep inside, she felt her abdominal muscles contract as her body began to react to the constant stimulation of her g-spot. She reached back and grabbed his thighs, silently begging him to go deeper, her nails dug into his skin but did not damage thanks to his hierro. He growled as he attempted to comply with her silent request. She straightened her back up so that she was almost sitting in his lap and met him thrust for thrust as she chased after her release.

"I want to see you" she murmured softly, she felt him stiffen and then she felt the squish as he exited her. He was on his knees behind her, looking at her and waiting. This wild creature, his orange hair blowing in the wind, black gold eyes glowing, demon mask on his head and face, the ruff of red fur and the long claws. This was hers, her Kasai, her lover; and he didn't scare her no matter how fearsome he looked. She quickly positioned herself so she was facing him and riding him, both in a sitting position. Her hands on his shoulders and she bounced herself up and down on him, he grasped her hips with his clawed fingers and moaned her name as his release neared.

"Tatsuki" he said, voice cracking in pleasure "tell me your mine."

"I'm yours Kasai" she said as she impaled herself again and again on his milky white member. "I'm yours" it became a mantra as her body began to hum with impending release.

He nuzzled her ear "and I am yours" he said softly as she moaned and found her release. Her orgasm came crashing over her in waves as she shook in her lover's arms, it was only a few moments after and a few more thrusts as she was coming down off her high that she felt the warmth of Kasai's seed filling her. She sighed, twining her fingers in his hair that was now changing color back to the snow white she so loved, and his mask fading away. She felt his hands trailing across the small of her back, she leaned into his arms as he laid them both down on the ground. She sighed happily as she wound her limbs around his in the dust, dirt and muck that they were laying in. Then again none of that mattered because she had him. He tightened his grip on her as if he was afraid she would leave.

"Tatsuki, I feel different."

She moved to look at him "how?"

"I don't know. Something feels weird in here" he pointed to his chest, on his left side, right where his heart would be.

"Kasai, that's where your heart is."

He cocked his head "my heart? Is that what makes me want to keep you safe? And take care of you?"

She smiled softly "yes."

He seemed to think about that for a moment before pulling her close and inhaling her scent. She relaxed and melted into his arms as he nipped at her shoulder softly.

"How do humans express that feeling?" He inquired as she laid her head on his shoulder. She chuckled.

"They say I love you."

"That's it? There's nothing more?"

"There is, sometimes they get married and vow to stay with each other for life."

"How is that done?" She could tell he really wanted to know, so she detailed how marriage worked; he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"We do it differently but it's similar in the basics. I have just never found anyone I wanted for the rest of my life." He looked into her eyes, his black and gold gaze penetratingly sharp as he studied what he saw there. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Be my mate Tatsuki, my wife, my friend and my lover." His gaze bored into her shocked eyes, she hadn't been expecting this. "I promise to love, protect and provide for you and" he said putting his hand on her stomach "our little one always."

* * *

Szayel was shocked that Ulquiorra even cared to help him sit up much less offer him sips of water. The raven haired man was silent but the look of worry in his jade eyes didn't escape the scientist's keen scrutiny. They sat in silence until Szayel felt like talking, which was a considerable amount of time as he would be forced to admit to Ulquiorra that he hadn't a clue in hell what was going on beyond what Fornicaras told him.

"I went into my inner world, Fornicaras spoke to me. He said my world is merging with the shinigami's and that" he paused choking down the unpleasantness of this revelation "we are mating against our wills." Ulquiorra's eyes flew open.

"How is this possible?!"

"I don't know I am still trying to work it out. Fornicaras wouldn't tell me anything more than that. They and Renji's zanpaktou have made peace with it they said the rest is up to us. I am unsure of what exactly that means but I am trying to work on that."

"If you are mating then you will be required to…couple." Leave it to Ulquiorra to point out the obvious.

"Of course" Szayel spat out "but I don't see that happening do you?" The jade eyed espada gave a shake of his head.

"You know what happens when mating isn't completed Szayel" he said softly, voice hardly above a whisper.

"I know" the pink haired man conceded "but I fear that would only make him happy."

* * *

He hoped it was a bad dream, no he knew it was; what Zabimaru had just said he had to be kidding right? His head began to ache as he stared at his zanpaktou in disbelief.

"No friggin way right?" He asked the spirit for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Yes Renji, why would we lie about something this serious?" The nue pinned him with an icy stare.

"Can I get out of it? Does this have to happen?"

The nue shook his head "it doesn't for you but it does for him."

Renji narrowed his eyes "explain."

"Oh Renji, you really don't get it? Hollows when they mate a bond is formed between the two beings; and sex is used to consummate the bond."

Oh hell no, his head already hurt but now he felt like it was splitting in two. Sex, with the man that tried to kill him? That was going to be on the top of things that weren't happening in this lifetime or next.

"I won't do it. Fine he's my mate but I am NOT consummating this bullshit!" He announced to the spirit who looked at him sadly.

"Then you will destroy him and our inner world, for now that we are one so are our worlds. As for Szayel, as is a hollow custom mates pick each other and consummate; once a mate is picked if the bond isn't completed the other will suffer some very serious consequences."

"Like what?" Maybe if he was lucky Szayel would die.

"Fornicaras did not know as his master has never forced anyone or been forced against his will to mate. This is new to all of us, he only relayed the research he knows based on his masters knowledge."

"No, this isn't happening; this is a bad dream…That's it just a bad dream, I'll wake up and be in my quarters."

"Ssstop denying it" the snake hissed, tail whipping around angrily "you and the esspada are mated, and asss ssuch you musst consummate it. If not, he may perisssh."

"I don't care what happens to the pink haired bastard."

"You will" the snake said, coming eye level with the red headed man "when you feel it."

Renji's eye snapped open, staring at the burned wooden ceiling, he turned his head and saw the raven headed espada, Ulquiorra he thought his name was; helping that twisted bastard. The two had been talking in hushed voices and turned quickly to look at him. His fierce auburn gaze locked with a worried golden one as the two new mates sized each other up, Szayel he thought looked as though he might cry, it would serve the conceited asshole right. He hated the man for many reasons, for beating him so easily, for not killing him, for knowing how good he was; but most of all Renji was upset with himself. If he was honest in his heart he knew that Szayel had him bested, and not even in hand to hand combat; it was because of Renji's own weakness in long range fighting that the bastard had defeated him and he knew it. He hated admitting his own weakness, but he figured he really wasn't admitting defeat so much as recognizing he needed to get stronger.

"Want to tell me what the fuck that was about Granz?" He said roughly, directly addressing the espada.

Szayel awkwardly cleared his throat "I believe your zanpaktou told me the same as mine, regarding our…new condition." Renji humpf'd at that and ran a hand through his crimson hair.

"Yea, he said something about our worlds merging and becoming mates" he hoped he sounded nonchalant, he certainly didn't feel it.

"Yes, mine said the same."

"So now our inner worlds are merged I don't get why Zabimaru acted like it was such a big deal." He saw Szayel stiffen and it looked as though Ulquiorra was about to say something when he thought he glimpsed Szayel squeeze the other man's arm.

"Precisely, it shouldn't be a big deal; which is exactly why I am going to leave."

* * *

The wind whipped his stringy black hair around violently; then again everything about him was violent. His whole stance screamed danger and anything with half a brain had stayed far away from him. Towering over most any human at six feet six inches, his broad shoulders squared and green eye scrutinizing the area he rested a hand on his sword. He had been restless and itching for a good fight, he had headed this way because he thought that he had felt a very faint but strong energy and hadn't been disappointed. He knew he should head toward the energy and be friendly but part of him simply wanted to fight, and then he recognized the energy and grinned showing all of his teeth savagely. Oh yes, this would be a good fight.


	18. Anger management

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. I hope it is as awesome as I wanted it to be! We find out who the mystery character was and what he gets up to=)**

**Ch.18 Anger Management**

Given that Grimmjow and Byakuya were curled up unconscious in his bed Starrk had actually gotten the idea to repair the house, mainly so that this sort of thing wouldn't occur again; and by this thing he meant two men in his bed. The two bedrooms were enough for him and Nnoitra, but if Grimmjow and Byakuya continued their current course of intimacy the stoic man most certainly would prefer it be taken to the bedroom. Which is partly why he decided to look for materials to build them one, he knew if they could repair the house they could have a dining area and probably divide the living room into bedrooms as they had already converted half the kitchen to be the living area. He scratched his goatee and considered how he would do this, and all of the things he needed; satisfied that Nnoitra would look after the two sleeping men he began his scouting mission for supplies. It turned out that leaving the bothersome man behind would have some very real consequences that Starrk was ill prepared for.

* * *

Nnoitra was happy as could be about this, not that Starrk was tiresome, in fact he rarely did much being the espada of sloth, laziness, whatever you wanted to call it. No, Nnoitra was enjoying a long shower and prancing around naked, which he was prone to do, much to his former fraccion's dismay, Tesra he remembered fondly had always averted his eyes and insisted master Nnoitra needed proper garments. What he wouldn't give to see that sandy haired runt again, maybe he wouldn't take him for granted if he had a second chance with him. He dug into the fridge for some food, his stomach was rumbling and giving him no peace, bending his lean frame over he continued his search; until the door crashed in.

Kenpachi was ready to fight so his surprise was quite evident when he busted in the door to find a naked man in the kitchen. It was the espada he had felt, and it seemed the two others were not present or active as their energy remained as of one in deep sleep. That was fine for him, this one would do, he leered at the man and grinned showing his teeth. He remembered this one, Nnoitra, the tall seven foot espada who was perhaps as thick as one of his biceps was wily, and using the fact he was so terribly slender to wiggle out of his grasp before he could deliver the killing blow. He respected this fighter, who used everything at his disposal to his advantage, but right now the man was naked and his sword far away.

"Get your sword Nnoitra" he growled "we're gonna have some fun." Not even bothering to put clothes on the man picked up his sword, Santa Theresa. Kenpachi's green eye took in the odd but pleasing form as he felt a jump in his groin. Nnoitra, like him, only viewed the world with one eye; the difference being he actually had two whereas his raven haired counterpart did not. Nnoitra's left eye was his hollow hole with a jawbone looking mask in place around in, his pin straight black hair hanging below his shoulder, his body was lean and well muscled with several rippling scars moving as he readied his stance. Kenpachi slowly raked him over with an appreciative gaze as he lingered slightly on what hung between the man's legs, black curls surrounded the thick member which was as lengthy as its owner was tall. Smirking he rushed the man, the sound of metal meeting his ears, the thrum of their swords impact shaking his hands. This is what he wanted, no what he lived for; in this feral world where only the strongest survived. Their blades rang true and soon enough each man had several wounds, blood flowing freely, slick down their hands. He gripped his sword tightly, the blood warm and slick on the metal.

"What is it you want beast?" Nnoitra asked him brusquely.

"A good fight and I knew you would give it!" He roared with pleasure as he saw Nnoitra's toothy grin spread, he knew the man lived for combat as he did and was pleased to find that he was still alive and in good shape. He watched as Nnoitra drew his sword upward to parry his blows, his muscles contracting underneath his skin causing it to ripple and dance. The thin man was strong, there was no doubt about that and as he pushed back Kenpachi slowly, glancing around he proposed something to the brute, because despite fighting Kenpachi he still feared the wrath of the now domesticated Starrk.

"Can we take this outside? Starrk will have both our asses if we mess up the house." Kenpachi snorted, the primera was a housewife was he? All the same he would prefer not to piss off the strongest espada who, he had a very good feeling, would easily best him. Grunting his assent he flash stepped outside, closely followed by a still nude Nnoitra. As the battle raged blood began to paint the dirt outside as both men stood back, panting. Nnoitra had danced backward, sweat matting his midnight black hair to his forehead, his pale body streaked with blood. He was a strong fighter but Kenpachi however, had the upper hand as he still wore his eye patch, his trump card that the raven haired man didn't know about. He was going to dominate this fight in every way.

"Hey espada" he called across the space that separated them "why don't you just give up and admit that you're my bitch?"

The violet eye flashed angrily "I will not. I am no one's bitch!" He flung himself at Kenpachi who laughed in delight as he ripped off his eye patch exposing his crushing spiritual pressure. Stunned Nnoitra took a step back before crumpling to the ground gasping for air. Maybe before the war he could have withstood the reiatsu, but not now. His body still healing all this time from the beating he had taken that day, he was no match for the intensity of the wild man's true strength.

"Your mine espada!" Kenpachi shouted gleefully as he barreled toward the man, Nnoitra shut his eyes ready for the death blow. Only it never came, he found himself eating pavement instead as two fingers were thrust inside his rear. He shouted in defiance but found that he was unable to move, pinned beneath the yellow glow of the man's crushing reaitsu.

"I told ya, give up an be my bitch" he growled low in Nnoitra's ear, sending shivers up his spine. The fingers inside him worked mercilessly, stretching and scissoring deep inside him, he bit back a moan as he felt those rough, blood stained fingers hit something in him. Kenpachi's other hand was pressing down on him in the middle of his back, forcing him face down on his stomach. He growled in warning, once he got up this man would pay for the invasion of his body, he grit his teeth in defiance as he felt another wave of pleasure. The assault abruptly stopped and he heard the sound of Kenpachi spitting, oh hell no. He squirmed and wiggled, trying desperately to get loose but to no avail, the large man already knew his tricks. He grunted as his lean body was impaled suddenly and Kenpachi stilled.

"Fuck espada, you are so tight!" His voice sounded strained and taunt as he gripped both Nnoitra's hips roughly. Nnoitra knew there was no escaping this, and found that suddenly he didn't want to. His formerly limp member now hung proudly between his legs, begging for attention and his balls felt heavy. He shifted his hips a little and felt the giant man began to thrust into him, it was not gentle thrusts but rough, needy and demanding. Kenpachi was a wild, violent lover, he snaked a hand to Nnoitra's crotch and squeezed his balls, mingling the pleasure with pain.

Kenpachi groaned as he entered the body beneath him, this man could fight and that was fucking sexy as hell to him and he wanted to mark him, to possess him against all reason. Quickly preparing him for what was to come he entered him, stilling only because the tight heat was enough to make him cum on the spot. After a few moments the smaller man thrust his hips back, demanding it continue. He smirked, so he did want it; he acquiesced and set a rhythm that was only a heartbeat short of flash step. His vision began to swim and suddenly he started feeling weird, anger, rage and lust were no strangers to him but the degree he was experiencing them was. He shook his head as he continued his breakneck pace, he noticed his hands were trembling and looking down saw Nnoitra's hands were shaking with pain as they scraped against the cement and were becoming quite bloody. Trying something out he pummeled the man harder and felt the pain sharpen and his hands shake more, with a moan he laid a hard slap on the man's ass, leaving a red stinging mark. He felt, rather than saw Nnoitra tense in reaction as he let out a yelp. Why was he feeling what the espada was? Not through he roughly grabbed a fistful of the raven mane and yanked harshly, surprised when his head was thrown back and he felt blood in his mouth from where he bit his tongue. Something was going wrong and his logical mind knew it but paid no heed, he was rutting and his eyes glazed over an unspoken instinct slowly took him. All that Kenpachi could think was that this man beneath him was his now, and was determined to mark him in every way possible.

Nnoitra was shocked when waves of pleasure began to hit him despite the pain he was experiencing. He was rocking on his shaking hands and knees with pleasure when he felt a hard smack on his backside; he yelped in shock and felt the man above him still. The smack was quickly followed by a hard yank of his hair, his jaw snapped and he felt his teeth pierce his tongue, tasting the tang of blood in his mouth; he somehow felt surprised. Before he could blink an eye he found himself in the house and on the floor with the beast of a man atop him, his thrusting still eager and hard. Nnoitra let his head drop to the floor as he saw the glazed look in the man's eyes, knowing that his mind was somewhere else. What he didn't realize is that he had the same look in his violet eye as he wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's generous waist and clawed his back sending rivulets of blood streaming down. He felt like he was going to explode and began to thrash as he spiraled toward his peak, his pleasure felt more intense than anything he had ever experienced. Muffling a cry he bit down on the larger man's shoulder drawing blood that he eagerly cleaned up with his long tongue. He moaned as he heard Kenpachi growl low in his throat and felt the pulse of his cock sending streams of hot fluid into him, at the same moment he reached his own climax, shooting the thick fluid onto his and Kenpachi's chest while a low moan ripped from his throat. Still inside him he felt Kenpachi lean over and lightly nuzzle his neck, nipping it soundly the giant drew a bead of blood from his flesh and lapped at it. Nnoitra was content to relax for a moment as he felt a heavy degree of satiation overtake him, he looked to where their bodies were still joined and slowly made to wiggle out from under the larger man.

"Not yet espada" he grumbled, his head still resting on a bony shoulder.

"If you're going to fuck me at least know my name" he said stiffly.

He heard a low chuckle "ok, Nnoitra not yet. I'm comfortable."

"Well, I'm not. And that was...odd."

"What? Because it was so good?" The brute picked his head up and regarded him thoughtfully with one green eye.

"No, it wasn't normal" Nnoitra stated quietly as he realized what that had been. Kenpachi had taken him by force, dominating him, and had marked him on the neck and taken his blood. It was a form of mating, but it was also something different, something he had only heard in carefully whispered conversations.

"What was it then?" Kenpachi rolled off him, and propped himself up on an elbow. He made a disgusted face at the sound of Kenpachi's blood and spit slicked member slapping against his thigh, the pink trail of mingled blood and cum streaking his pale leg.

"I'm not sure, but I think you just imprinted with me Zaraki Kenpachi" he half whispered, the fear and terror evident in his voice. The large man stilled as the thought, while he didn't know what it meant if it scared this blood thirsty espada he wasn't sure he wanted to know.


	19. Dire situations and new alliances

**thank you to all who are reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think i love hearing from you. don't worry it's going to get dark shortly i wanted to catch up with our band of misfits before we head to the Seireitei after next chapter**

**Ch.19**

Those two were at it again; he could sense the twining of their reiatsu. Kasai had told him of Tatsui's little secret and he had to admit he wasn't sure he approved; his hollow wasn't exactly daddy material. Then again Kasai wasn't "his" anymore, he had become a full fledged being, yet he had told Ichigo he would be able to fuse w

ith him again in only the most dire of circumstances. He was relieved that it had been Kasai and not actually him who had been drawn to Tatsuki, not that there was anything wrong with her. Ichigo recognized her beauty and loved her as a friend but he was drawn to members of his own sex, males; strong, powerful and beautiful males. Renji fascinated him with his exotic beauty, Byakuya with his stoic grace, Grimmjow with his wild fury; yes Seireitei had been nothing but eye candy to him. The breeze ruffled his hair as he turned picking up on the energy of someone nearby, someone very strong. His chocolate colored eyes narrowed as he realized who it was, knowing his two companions would be safe he quickly flash stepped to where the man was.

Starrk had been having minimal luck on his quest, something that irritated him. The houses were either burned or destroyed beyond repair, he had managed to find a few that would suffice and had made a mental note of where they were. Using sonido he was able to travel faster and was now miles from the house with hardly anything to show for it, rolling his shoulders to work the stiffness out he stilled as a sudden burst of rather angry reiatsu made itself known to him.

_So he did survive…_ he thought feeling the vibrant teen zero in on his location.

Ichigo skidded to a stop, not surprised to find Starrk lazing in the sun.

"I was waiting for you" he said, pushing himself up on his elbows, regarding the teen with hooded eyes.

"Why did you live?" He asked annoyed, he could handle most espada but not this one. He didn't want any problems in the future and by the fact Starrk was alive meant he may have some.

"Let me ask you why you lived? Was it not myself and several others who secured your freedom?" His tone was stern but not unkind as he eased himself up and slowly walked toward Ichigo.

"Fine, I may owe you. What is it you want?"

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow "You came me boy."

"Only because I felt you. I don't want any trouble, I want to be left alone."

"As do we, however, I know there are other's with you. One who is a human and one who feels like you yet isn't."

"I don't have to explain to you espada." He spat out. Starrk waved his hand dismissing it.

"No you don't, but I was going to say that we should join up. Seven is better than three." Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"There are four of you?! I'm not walking into a den of four espada who probably want to kill me!" his outburst was met with a small smile and kind eyes.

"We won't harm you or your companions. And not all of us are espada, there is a shinigami whom Grimmjow has taken as his lover among us."

Grimmjow's alive?" Starrk nodded the affirmative and raked a hand through his unruly locks.

"He, myself and Nnoitra have found a house, it is in shambles but we want to repair it. Having Grimmjow and Byakuya sharing my bed is getting bothersome." He momentarily enjoyed the young man's face turning red as he grasped the name he had just said.

"Byakuya?!" Ichigo's face was a pretty shade of red. Byakuya was Grimmjow's lover?! What in the fresh hell was going on? His eyes blazing he sized up Starrk.

"What are you playing at?"

"I am not" he said, obviously bored with the conversation "playing at anything. If you wish to see Byakuya come with me, and please bring the other two. You are welcome to stay with us, it only makes sense." Ichigo thought for a moment, the espada had a point and Kasai was more than likely stronger than Starrk if push came to shove, and they did need to stick together. He knew Starrk and Nnoitra had semi-repented at the last moment along with Ulquiorra and had let him go after witnessing the torture of Uryu.

"Fine" he ground out "but I want your word we won't be harmed."

"You have my word, we will not harm you. We have more important things to consider than our differences Ichigo."

"Like what?"

"Survival, and in this case we all need to help each other." He couldn't argue with the espada's words, and for what he knew of Starrk was that he was probably the smartest espada when it came to common sense. Just this once, he vowed inwardly, would he agree with the stoic man.

* * *

He was panting and gasping for breath, out running Ulquiorra was no small feat and if he had time to relax one he would have been proud of. The dark headed espada had forgotten one important thing about him, he could mask his reiatsu completely thus allowing him to hide once he put enough distance between them. He knew that the red headed monkey would be just fine without him; after all in mating it was the beta who was more in need of the alpha than vice versa. He leaned back against the rock he propped himself up with. He was so tired he couldn't even sleep, it seemed as though no one could help him for he had brought this upon himself. He curled his knees to his chest and slowly entered his inner world.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" The biting voice of Forincaras said almost instantly as he appeared in the lobby of a sterile hospital. Looking out the door he saw the jungle was still threatening to take over.

"I left" he said simply. It had the wanted effect as the zanpaktou spirit began to splutter in outrage.

"You can't leave him you fool!" Szayel just shrugged.

"Why not? I am the beta and he the alpha, I will be the only one to face repercussions. It's nothing I haven't done before." And that much was true in a way. As a beta he went into heat and would look for an alpha to mate with, but because he had decided he did not want children he instead had kept himself under lock and key until the urges went away. It drove him slightly mad to do this as the urge to mate was unbearable, his body sending out pheromones that every alpha within 100 miles could probably smell, and the steady constant nagging of lust in his body that would only be released when the seed of an alpha filled him or until he outlasted his heat. He had always done the latter, and during that time he could never get relief, no matter how many times he literally took the matter in his own hands.

"This is not like other times!" The spirit hissed, and a white nue appeared beside him tail slowly winding up the spirit's leg seductively. Szayel's golden eyes widened as he saw the nue step closer to his zanpaktou.

"Then what is it? Since you know so much but aren't imparting anything to me." His tone clipped he peered down his glasses at the pair. It was the monkey/snake nue that responded, significantly more patient sounding than his own spirit; but that was probably because its wielder was a lesser life form.

"You have imprinted on one another, you are bound now in body and spirit. One cannot be without the other."

It was hours later before he left his inner world after much discussion with his and Renji's zanpaktou, and he could honestly say he was in shock. His eyes fluttered open and he found his body had cramped up considerably and judging by the sun he would say it was around noon. Finally he was tired enough to go to sleep, crawling underneath an overhanging rock he closed his eyes, hoping when he woke up he would be able to process the information imparted to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Renji had just returned from a visit to his inner world, much to the relief of the jade eyed espada. Ulquiorra wouldn't admit it to anyone save for himself, but he was worried about both Szayel and Renji; his practical mind knew that to survive they needed to band together despite past transgressions. Szayel and Renji he had noted were not of the same mind, then again they were trash and that was what he had expected of trash, cocking his head he watched the red head's eyes flutter open gently, almost peacefully. The moment passed as quickly as it came and Renji was back to his oafish self, rolling his eyes the raven haired espada sat down cross legged next to him quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"Fucking Zabimaru, cryptic as always" he scratched the back of his neck "he said we need to find pinky, and quickly."

"Did he not say why?" Ulquiorra inquired evenly, he didn't like the sound of finding the scientist quickly.

"He did and didn't. He said his pain will become mine soon, and if one dies so does the other." Ulquiorra's jaw dropped, he knew of this…It hadn't happened in hundreds of years and yet, here it was. No, if this was the case Renji and Szayel were doomed unless they could manage to find the pink haired man.

"Catchin flies espada?" Renji cocked his head piercing Ulquiorra's eyes with an intense crimson gaze.

"If that is what your zanpaktou said to you, the situation is dire and we must find Szayel immediately." Renji's eyes went wide at the shakiness of Ulquiorra's voice, for all the adjectives he would use to describe the espada nervous and scared were two that would never have crossed his mind. He swallowed audibly and received a grave look from his companion.

"When do we start?"

"Now, but it's going to be hard."

"Why? Can't we just follow his reiatsu?"

"Normally yes, but Szayel is a master at hiding his. Even more so if he doesn't want to be found."

"I still don't see whats so dire? It's not unlike Zabimaru to fuck with me."

"He wasn't" Ulquiorra said eyeing him disapprovingly "Szayel ran off, and I tried to follow but he hid himself too well. I am wondering what part of if one dies so does the other that your insignificant grey matter you call a brain does not understand?" He snorted angrily, poor Szayel, mated to the stupidest shinigami that had ever graced the Seireitei. He watched as realization washed over the man's features, eyes widening and blinking rapidly as he began to sweat.

"Shit, we gotta go get that pink haired bastard NOW!"


	20. Consensual

**thank you to everyone who reads and please leave a review! *they make me so happy***

**Ch.20**

He blinked slowly, his lush lashes parted and slate grey eyes opened slowly. No, he wasn't awake but nor was he dreaming, he turned his head to the side seeing the familiar tangle of blue hair he had grown to adore.

"Grimmjow" he whispered weakly. Why was he here, with him, and where were they? The sweet smell of sakura on the breeze hit him gently like a song as he snaked his slender hand out to grasp Grimmjows. The blue haired man remained unconscious as Byakuya positioned him more comfortably; sitting down next to him the raven haired man looked around with wide eyes. Gasping he slowly began to unfold himself in order to look around more, standing slowly and keeping an eye on Grimmjow he stood, eyes raking the new landscape.

Where his inner world was usually flat and lush with sakura trees waving in the gentle breeze underneath moonlight, he found it was now quite different. The sakura trees remained everywhere, pleasantly scenting the breeze. Instead of the flat terrain he had come to know the landscape was mountainous, and he and Grimmjow were currently in a small valley, surrounded by rising columns of green peppered by pink sakura blossoms on the trees. The trees were more dense and thick, and whereas in his inner world there had only been sakura trees there were now many other trees of the rainforest variety intermingled in a tangle of pink and green. The beautiful new landscape was no longer lit by moonlight but instead a bright and vivid sunset colored the sky in streaks of orange, pink and yellow. His attention turned back to Grimmjow as he heard the man moan.

"Grimm" he said softly, placing a pale hand on the tanned arm.

"Byakuya" he said roughly gradually coming to, "where are we?" The noble shook his head, black hair dancing.

"I'm not sure, but it looks similar to my inner world." Grimmjow grunted and got unsteadily to his feet.

"S'funny, it looks like mine too" he noted, his eyes widening at what he saw. Muttering softly to himself and scratching his head he lifted his nose to the wind.

"It smells like sakura…like you Byakuya."

"Yes, my inner world has sakura trees in it, and it is my favorite tree." He sighed, remembering the pretty ones his garden had held before the war "I fear I will never see another one save for in here."

"That's not entirely true Byakuya" a deep resonating voice chimed in. Looking around he saw Senbonzakura emerging from the forest, his mask and armor off he was in a simple blood red kimono, his black hair loose and dancing freely which only served to highlight his angular features.

"Senbonzakura" Byakuya breathed as he saw the familiar face. "Your armor, your mask you-"

"You look like Kuchiki" Grimmjow intoned softly, awed at the beauty of the man. For Senbonzakura was indeed beautiful, his hair was dark like his masters except where Byakuya's was black his was a deep blue inky hue. His bangs hung in pieces to the bridge of his nose where brilliant blue eyes peered out from underneath. His curtain of hair hung to his mid back and was feathered in the front in a face framing manner. His slender pink lips held a hint of a smile as he approached the two men, almost gliding toward them making no sound with his movements save the rustle of his kimono. His jaw line strong and angular, nose straight and slightly pointed with delicate eyebrows his face was truly a study in beauty, rivaled only by his master.

"Holy threesome" Grimmjow muttered and was quickly elbowed by his lover. "What?" he demanded "He's as pretty as you Kuchiki, let a man dream." Byakuya was about to elbow him again, harder this time, when a soft chuckle escaped the samurai's lips.

"Grimmjow, you are indeed a fitting mate for my master. Pantera and I were just speaking of it."

"Pantera?! She's here too?" Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and excited. He and his zanpaktou fiercely loved and understood one another, though she tended to be less brash than the fearsome espada. Byakuya blinked, so both zanpaktou's were manifesting in an inner world that somewhat resembled their own, which meant one thing. Their souls were merging. Before he had time to outwardly protest his eyes went to another being. Pantera, he assumed was who had joined them; a sleek sky blue panther stalked around Senbonzakura's legs. Her body was lean but compact, built for speed and agility, her eyes were the color of melted gold, she lovingly butted her head against Senbonzakura's leg as her tail wrapped possessively around his other, a deep rumble emanating from her throat. Byakuya couldn't suppress the small smile that danced on his lips, earning him a glare from Grimmjow.

"That's not Pan!" He snarled at the samurai.

"Grimmjow, surely you would know me no matter the form" a sweet yet firm alto voice stated with a slightest hint of amusement. As they watched the blue panther's form began to shine and change as it stretched into that of a woman. As he and Byakuya watched neither could say anything, too transfixed on the being in front of them, as equally radiant and beautiful as Senbonzakura. She was beautiful, sun kissed skin slightly lighter than Grimmjow's with molten golden/copper eyes that seemed to be swirling. Her generous lips pulled in a smile and her features delicate similar to her masters. Her hair was long and blue in tumbles of curls down to her thighs, her body was covered in what appeared to be striped blue and golden fur. The fur started right above her nipples and formed a sharp V about five inches above her navel and coating the rest of her body. Her feet were not feet but black paws tipped with razor sharp claws, her hands however, were human. Her tail was slender yet fluffy and had managed to snake its way to her mate coming to rest coiled on Senbonzakura's slender hips.

"Pan" Grimmjow muttered, amazed. He had only ever seen his zanpaktou as a white panther, covered in armor. She was stunning, her gaze predatory, her movements stealthy and silent; this was the true form of Pantera.

"Grimm, I have wanted to manifest truly with you however I wanted to wait until after you were mated."

"Mated? But Byakuya and I aren't-"

"Actually, you are" it was the samurai who interrupted "your worlds are merging. You did not say the words yet you both expressed your hearts to one another and found them to be true." Grimmjows mind reeled, that's right; before they were here they were….Having sex, and that's when he had said it.

_"You are mine Byakuya Kuchiki, no one can ever doubt that." He was astonished when the noble spoke back in a low voice, full of warmth and affection._

_"Grimmjow, if I had to be someone's I am glad to be yours."_

"Byakuya" he said slowly, turning to face the dark haired captain who had conquered his heart. "You accepted me, truly in your heart?" His answer was the reddening of the captain's cheeks and a slight bow of the head. He felt as though his chest was going to explode, he stepped forward hesitantly and took the slighter man's hand in his.

"Bya…It's ok. I am grateful you came to care for me." He searched for words to express his feelings for the man but found he was having difficulty.

"Grimmjow," he said softly "I am sorry to burden you with this, with myself in this manner." His gunmetal eyes held a glint of sadness, Grimmjow found himself almost forced forward as he molded his lips onto a rather surprised Byakuya's. Pulling back from the heated kiss he nuzzled his mate's neck.

"You have not burdened but rather unburdened the deepest, darkest parts of me Kuchiki. You have been my reason to live, fight and protect; I do not want that to change and by being bound to you in this way is an honor for me." He stepped back looking into swirling flinty eyes.

"Grimmjow" the murmur escaped the man's lips, gently flowing with the breeze. "I would not have thought you would want to be bound with me."

"That's the problem with you Kuchiki, you think too much" a startled gasp issued from Byakuya's lips as he was pulled into a searing embrace by his blue haired lover. Twined together they sank to the ground, the two spirits watched for a moment before smiling at each other and fading away, and giving the two men their privacy.

Grimmjow gently laid his mate down on the lush spread of grass, easily undoing his ties to lay his body bare before him. Never in his life had he felt like this, the want, no the need to pleasure his lover; mating between hollows was something that was more like a one night stand and less like a relationship. That's what he and the pretty Kuchiki had he had realized awhile back, a relationship in which there was trust and caring. Covering Byakuya's mouth with his own he gently pressed his tongue forward requesting entrance in, almost immediately it was granted and his questing tongue engaged in a battle with his lover's. His hands pushed at his own clothing and both men lay tangled in each other's arms, tongues doing a lazy dance together as hands explored the expanse of flesh laid bare before them. With a sigh of regret Grimmjow untangled himself from the embrace and was rewarded to see a small frown crinkle Byakuya's features, he smiled warmly.

"Don't worry your pretty head love; I just want to do the work this time." Byakuya eyed him warily before settling back down and Grimmjow drank in the sight of his lover. Byakuya lay on the grass, his raven mane splayed out beautifully, swirling and twining with the blades; his cheeks flushed and lips parted the slate grey eyes peered up at him expectantly and trusting. His graceful neck was bent slightly, allowing Grimmjow a delicious view of his pulse point, which he could see moving. His pale body exposed fully, the slender chest and dusky pink nipples begging to be touched, his toned stomach with the trail of dark black hair resting in between his legs. The weeping erection the nestled in those sinful curls the sacs that were tightened up against his body in anticipation; the sight was driving him crazy for the man. Dropping his head down his began to suckle one nipple while his other hand reached down to fondle those perfect sacs gently, he felt Byakuya moan against his mouth as he moved to the other nipple and continued downward. His dipped his tongue into the dent of the pale navel and felt hands fist his hair, flicking his eyes up he was meet by the searing lusty gaze of the captain, it was enough to make his dick jump in excitement. He lowered his head, never breaking eye contact with his lover, down to the tip of his throbbing organ; slowly he took it into his mouth. Byakuya let out a low, wanton moan as inch by inch his cock was encompassed in a warm, wet heat, working his head up and down Grimmjow hollowed out his cheeks and tasted the salty drops of pre cum in his mouth. When he was satisfied Byakuya was hard enough he drew his mouth off the member slowly, adding more saliva as he went. He returned to Byakuya's mouth, kissing the noble gently and passionately until he could feel the insistence in the kisses and grinning he sat up and straddled the man, Byakuya made to stop him as Grimmjow had yet to bottom.

"No Byakuya, let me. You are mine and I am yours, let me show you." He said softly, cupping the nobles face in a rough hand.

"Grimmjow" Byakuya breathed drawing the man down for a gentle kiss. "Aishteru yo."

Grimmjow growled and attacked the mouth that had just uttered the words he never thought he would hear Byakuya knew while the devil wasn't saying it he meant it. As he took the man's mouth Grimmjow positioned himself over the raven haired man's pulsing heat and slowly entrenched the twitching cock into his backside, groaning in a mix of pain and pleasure he sank down slowly, stilling himself once Byakuya was fully sheathed. He looked down as a hand was placed on his hip and saw those normally stoic eyes clouded with lust, the pink mouth open and panting with the effort of restraint. He moaned and rolled his hips forward and Byakuya let out a small gasp, he continued to roll his hips as he reached two fingers to his mouth and coated them generously in his spit, once properly lubed he reached back and found Byakuya's entrance. Easing a finger in he heard a gasp then a moan from his lover as his long fingers struck his bundle of nerves while he continued to ride the man. Grimmjow positioned himself purposely so Byakuya could have a truly amazing view, with his hips jutted forward and his upper body leaning back to finger his lover he was using his knees to raise and lower himself providing Byakuya a spectacular view of his cock entering and leaving Grimmjow's muscular body, his head thrown back, blue hair in disarray. Byakuya moaned as he was pumped and ridden at the same time, he reached up to tweak a nipple as his blue eyed lover rode him hard and fast, he felt completion approaching and reached for Grimmjow's bobbing member. He smeared the pre cum at the slit over the head of it and began to pump as the man growled under his breath at the sensation.

"Grimm" Byakuya panted "going to cum." He barely managed to get out, at those words Grimmjow began to move faster and faster, Byakuya was in a haze but remembered to pump his lover's cock. Grimmjow let out a yowl of completion as he buried Byakuya's dick hard and fast inside him while he sprayed the pretty captain's chest with a stream of sticky white fluid, the sound of Grimmjow's lust filled scream and the feel of his cum on his chest had Byakuya joining him a few moments later. Clamping his hands on Grimmjow's hips he held the man in place as he furiously thrust into the warm heat, sending his hot essence jetting up inside the man.

They stayed like that, bodies joined as the nuzzled and kissed each other affectionately. Satiated the watched the sakura petals dance on the breeze as the sun began to set, slowly their eyes closed; but before they did Byakuya made out the faintest sound from Grimmjow's lips.

"Ashiteru yo Kuchiki" he saw Grimmjow smile as he snuggled closer, kissing the lightly tanned neck of his mate, espada and lover.

**Next chapter: We head to Seireitei to see what Aizen, Ginjou and Tsukishima have been up to.**


	21. Living in fear

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT INVOLVING RAPE, MUTILATION, TORTURE, VIOLENCE, AND HUMILIATION. go no further if any of this bothers you.**

**If you do not read do not worry there will be a summary for you next chapter.**

** much thanks to my amazing beta fuusunshine for her advice and honesty in this chapter.**

**as always please read and review, if you do read this chapter i would really love to hear from you!**

**Ch.21**

The slaves were all gathered in the center of Seireitei, each master with their respective slave or slaves. No one was sure why they had been called here, but usually it was for a public death or something similar in nature; and the person in question never knew until the last minute. Aizen had been complimenting his generals on their new and terrible ways to torture people into obedience, which was shown off in these types of situations; and he had to admit it was working. Brushing a lock of silver hair from his face he squinted his eyes at the sight of his master plastering his fake smile on his face.

"Sir Tsukishma." He said, bowing low.

"Ah my sweet Gin, you are so delightful when you are on your best behavior. Do you know why we are here?" The dark haired man responded sweetly, too sweetly.

"No sir" he said, nervousness playing at the edge of his features.

"I hear it's a forbidden love that has blossomed right under Aizen's nose, of course Ginjou and I will be called to assist him in dealing with this….Problem." He hissed under his breath, Gin quickly schooled his features. A forbidden love, then it would have to be Aizen's personal slaves, that meant that it was-

"Rukia Kuchiki and Juushiro Ukitake" a booming voice sounded through the air as Aizen stepped up with his two slaves in chains. Gin gasped, both of them had been already obviously beaten, Rukia's lip cracked with dried blood and bruise marks up her arms. Juushiro's white hair stained with blood and he noticed the man was walking with a limp. Aizen yanked the chain and pulled them forward by their necks, both of them kept their eyes downcast and submissive as not to displease him.

"You are charged with having an affair against your master's wishes. Do you deny this?" Ah, Gin thought she knew better than to dispute it. With Aizen the best course of action was to agree with whatever he said regardless of the truth of the statement, if you dared disagree with him the punishment was always worse.

"No" came Rukia's small voice. The crowd began to murmur and churn, throwing him slightly forward. He bumped into something solid and turned to see he had run into Ikkaku.

"Madrame" he whispered, the bald man turned his head, anger etched onto his features.

"Gin, will they live through this?" He asked softly, his master was Tier Harribel, known for her coldness and fighting skills; yet she was a fair master. He knew because Ikkaku had told him many times she never raised a fist at him unless fighting and never abused him in any way, instead he warmed her bed many nights and was treated as if he were not a slave except in public. Gin was jealous, and wished his own master was kind and fair, he frequently would visit his friends with kind masters if just for a reprieve from his own. Tsukishima always let him go, as long as he was back and in his bed before nightfall; for that was the price he paid for momentary freedom. To him it was worth every second of rape and torture his master put him through.

He shook his head sadly "I do not know. My master has said he is sure his services will be needed." He did not miss the visible shudder that went through the other man.

"Then it's going to be terrible" Ikkaku muttered before getting swept up in the crowd again.

"Ginjou, Tsukishima come here" and they went, up onto the platform in the middle of the crowd. Gin in tow behind his master and Ginjou had no one, for everyone was his and he constantly reminded them of it. Aizen had made then exempt to any rule regarding slaves and masters. Whomever they wanted they could make do their bidding, Tsukishima had liked him enough to take him permanently where Ginjou just ordered everyone around as he pleased. He had witnessed Ginjou taking slaves before, whenever the mood struck him; he would order the master to step back and have his way with whoever whenever. Gin had seen him do this in the middle of shops, markets, and it was always a brutal rough taking. In a way Gin was glad he ended up with Tsukishima, he was sure life with Ginjou would be much worse.

"I do believe we need to reiterate what happens when you disobey my direct order, and who you belong to." As he said that he forced their heads and hands into a pair of stocks, once they were locked in he cut away their clothing leaving them naked before everyone. It was then that Gin noticed Rukia had a small swell to her belly, he squinted his eyes together even tighter praying no one else noticed. His master was the first to make a move.

"Do you want this with or without my power?"

"Without, I want them to remember it and not to enjoy it. Do put on a good show." Aizen said flippantly as he walked to the back of the platform and sat down in his chair. The platform had been made for slave trade originally, when a master was unhappy or ready to get rid of his slave they would do auctions. However, that market had shrunk as most masters dealt between themselves, the platform was no longer necessary and so Aizen converted it into a public torture/humiliation area complete with stocks, gallows and many other problematic devices. He mused for a moment that he would pay dearly to get Aizen into one of those devices then quickly dispelled it; he had to pay attention to what was going to happen. He watched as Tsukishima approached the pair, his master was not merciful in the slightest and had a penchant for gore and anal sex. This certainly wouldn't bode well for either of his friends. Grinning Tsukishima approached Rukia with a small knife in his hand, he cupped her face, looking into her eyes before he let her head drop and went behind her. Pinching her nipples until he heard her gasp in pain he laughed as he smacked the small breasts, sending them bouncing; kicking open her legs he found what he was looking for among black curls, her womanhood. Gin's stomach did a flop as he watched his master roughly insert two fingers in her, Rukia not making a sound as he abused her entrance. When he had enough of that he removed the digits and wielded the knife, he wanted to stop watching but Gin stood, transfixed. Then Rukia screamed.

It was a scream that Gin had never heard from the small woman, pain, terror and anger mixed into one. He looked to where his master stood; he had taken the small knife and was using it to cut small slices into the muscle of her opening. Blood ran down her pale legs, dying them crimson and pooling by her feet. Juushiro was jerking in the stock, struggling to see what was going on and to help her. Her eyes wide open, pained, body rigid as Tsukishima continued to slice those fine bloody lines into her. Growling in protest Juushiro strained and yelled as Rukia cried out in pain. Tsukishima rounded the stocks and stood in front of the white haired man, lowering the knife down he wiped it on Juushiro's lips at the same time cutting them, smearing Rukia's blood across his pale face. The brown eyes of the warm hearted captain held nothing but contempt as he stood still and quiet while Rukia quivered beside him. It was heartbreaking, Gin hadn't known the two were involved they had kept it so secret and yet here they were, did Aizen truly know everything?

"Gin"

"Yes master."

"Come here, you will finish what I started on this one." He whispered into Gin's ear and it made his stomach threaten to empty its contents. Gin had been used as a tool by his master many times, the others knew there was nothing he could do otherwise and accepted it. He tried to be gentle where he was able yet that was not always possible, he walked over to Rukia and as he passed around her and Juushiro murmured words of apology for what was to come. Fear flashed in Rukia's dark eyes as the silver haired man positioned himself behind her, and behind him his master.

"You'd better get off quick Gin, the longer you take the longer your pretty little friend here has to endure." He felt Tsukishima's hot breath in his ear as his master pulled his pants off and began to roughly yank at his limp member. He looked out on the faces of the crowd and saw the dawning of realization as to just what was going to happen painted on their features that were twisted with disgust. His eyes swept over the faces until the locked onto the red striped eyes of Ikkaku, who met his evenly and with acceptance. Not breaking his gaze with his friend he slowly entered the body beneath him, he heard Rukia's pained whimpers as he took it as slow as he could. He tried not to gag as he felt her blood coat his dick as he slid in and out of the torn entrance, feeling it rip further. He thought of him and his lover to keep himself hard, he had to finish this quickly or else she would continue to be in pain, but his master knew he preferred men, which would only prolong this. He heard the muffled grunts of Juushiro and looked over to see his master doing the same thing he had done to Rukia to Juushiro, who now had blood running down his thighs that were shaking in pain and as he watched his master entered the torn man roughly, not giving him time to adjust. He tore his eyes away in disgust, so his master had mutilated Rukia and Juushiro's entrances, he was sure that meant they would be raped nonstop for several days by the soldiers and Aizen as punishment.

"It makes me so hot when you scream" his master laughed, fisting the white hair in his hand and pulling hard, the captain's head banging against the stock. Juushiro grunted, trying not to yell and be strong for Rukia as her screams said what he could not. Gin scanned the crowd and found what he was looking for, dark grey eyes and stripe over the bridge of his nose, his lover Shuhei. Locking onto his lover's gaze he rode to completion, imagining that it was Shuhei's lithe and warm body he was thrusting into; he pulled out in time to spray his hot seed onto Rukia's back. His master looked at him disapprovingly but understood the importance of preventing pregnancy. Gin put on a good show, it was obvious to him Rukia was carrying but he had to keep up pretenses, lest anyone think otherwise. He watched soundlessly as his master roared to his finish he watched his body bucking into the thin pale body beneath him. His throat began to tighten as he saw the dull look in Juushiro's face, the limpness of his body, looking down at his now soft member he saw it coated in blood and before he could stop himself retched beside where he stood.

* * *

He knew it wasn't Gin's fault, his mind knew that but his heart refused to cooperate. Rukia's pained expression, the tears falling from her eyes, her mouth forcing out cries of pain and Gin standing behind her pumping into her. He knew he wasn't a monster, not Gin, but being Tsukishima's personal slave had its advantages and disadvantages. He knew his master left him alone for the most part save to rape and beat him, and on special occasions such as today, forced him to carry out punishment. He shuddered as he saw the defeat in Juushiro's eyes; the captain simply slumped there and took it as that bastard pumped into his broken body. To his horror the show continued after both men were finished.

"Now what do two people who took pleasure in each other against our lord's wishes deserve?" Tsukishima asked his fellow general Ginjou. Shuhei narrowed his eyes, Ginjou was a monster as well and his punishments were never kind, not that Tsukishima's were but the latter was more apt to know the limit his victim could take.

The brown haired man twirled a dagger in his hand thoughtfully "oh, I think they should never feel pleasure again." With a swift motion he reached Juushiro and yanking his sacs down sliced through the delicate skin in one motion. A yell erupted from the pale man as he was castrated, his blood splattering underneath him painting the old blood with new on the wood below. Shuhei's mouth refused to stay closed as he witnessed the horror, Juushiro's strangled cries and Aizen calling for Retsu Unohana to come from the crowd. He heard his master laughing next to him and snapped his mouth shut; he couldn't show the old toad any weakness lest he decide to exploit it.

"Make sure to watch Shuhei, this is what happens when you cross your master" he said gleefully, giving him a meaningful glance. Barragan knew of course of Shuhei and Gin, but didn't care as long as the man continued to give him plenty of attention he was content to let him have his lover. They didn't like each other, and in fact Barragan disgusted him but they weren't at each other's throats anymore, a sort of tentative agreement had been struck. Not that it was one Shuhei would have chosen but it was better than being with Yammy and god forbid Aizen or his generals. He turned his attention back to the stage Aizen had chosen for his play and continued to watch it unfold. Gin, he saw had stepped off to the side with his master and was being forced to hold Juushiro's bloody balls in his hands while Ginjou looked down at Rukia. Her eyes wide open in terror at her lover's screams, not being able to see what was happening yet knowing it was awful was something he was sure Aizen and the two generals were enjoying immensely. Their pain was like pleasure to them, nothing they did was ever in kindness; for when they were kind to you that was the scariest thing of all.

"It's not fair is it?" Ginjou knelt down; looking into Juushiro's pained eyes. "You get castrated and she doesn't," he tapped his knife to his chin leaving a few spots of blood behind. "Ah yes, I'll even up the score, would you like that my pretty friend?" He crooned cupping Jushiro's face in his hands as the man jerked and trembled at the unwanted touch.

"Barragan sir, may I have permission to move closer?" He asked under his breath, he had caught sight of Ikkaku and Harribel a few feet in front of them. His master gave an affirmative nod and he moved slowly forward, picking his way through the crowd. Stepping onto the other side of Ikkaku he slipped his hand roughly into the larger mans and searched for Gin on the platform. Gin he saw had tears in his eyes and he felt Ikkaku shaking through their linked hands, deep grey met vivid blue as Shuhei and his lover had a conversation with their eyes, one of sorrow, regret and acceptance.

"Shuhei" Harribel acknowledged him and nodded quickly, he returned the gesture. The quiet woman clearly disagreed with this, he had come to know her well and the set of her shoulders told him all he needed to know. If they didn't have to witness this they wouldn't be here right now.

"Ikkaku"

"Don't Shu, we have to endure. We…are helpless in this" he said his hand clenching around Shuhei's painfully.

"One day" he said low under his breath.

"One day, they will come for us. But not today my friend" Ikkaku looked at him, his eyes hard with anger.

"Now now, don't be scared. It will only hurt for a second" he saw Ginjou grab Rukia's head and roughly kiss her, biting down on her already broken lip causing it to bleed freely.

"Oh I know!" He exclaimed, almost gleefully "you are a lot louder than him and you may need something to bite on" he said motioning to Juushiro. "Gin, if you please?" He gestured the silver haired man forward and taking the bloody sacs from his hands forced them into Rukia's mouth.

"Now now, you spit those out and my associate here will cut your pretty little throat" he jerked his head toward Tsukishima who simply grinned as he sauntered towards them.

"Rukia" he heard Juushiro get out weakly, "Rukia be strong." The sound of a backhand rang out across the square as Ginjou hit the man so hard his head snapped back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"One more word from you and I cut your tongue out dog!" He could see Gin now, standing by Aizen, his eyes shooting daggers and his body literally shaking in anger. His grip on Ikkaku's hand tightened as they watched Ginjou kick Rukia's legs open, roughly he pulled down on one of the flaps of skin between her legs till it was taunt; and in one smooth motion he cut it clean through. A scream burst forth from her throat and before she even had a chance to stop screaming he sliced through the other flap. Unohana ran over to staunch the bleeding having helped Juushiro already, but Ginjou waved her away as he did one last thing, and the final insult. He knelt beneath her and found her pleasure nub, licking the blood away he parted her folds and holding her in place with kido slowly sawed her clitoris off. Her blood dripping onto his face as he laughed, his motions slow and deliberate, knowing she couldn't escape from his bond. Rukia luckily fainted, unable to take the searing pain as Juushiro screamed and cursed, earning him several blows from Tsukishima, his eyes black and mouth bloody now, their mouths frozen in disbelief Shuhei and Ikkaku began to shake with fury, and their reaitsu's began to rise slightly along with the other shinigami's in the place. Their earring's kept them in check and with a fizzle and snap warned the shinigami and put the lock on their reiatsu.

"You're a noisy dog" Ginjou said "you need something to occupy yourself" and with that he stuffed the cut off pieces of Rukia's delicate flesh into Juushiro's mouth. Shuhei felt a warm wetness on his foot and looked up to see that Yumichika had indeed just vomited on his foot. Wiping his mouth the violet eyed man weakly smiled in apology, not that Shuhei blamed him.

"Yumi" he heard the shinigamis rather short master say. "I know you don't like this sort of thing but we were called to watch" the small arrancar slid into view as he placed a hand on his charge's back. Yes he recalled Ikkaku saying something about that, Yumi and Ikkaku both were lucky in the fact that their master's were humane to them and Ikkaku had also imparted that Yumi and his master cared for each other. It must be nice; he thought wistfully, studying the vomit on his shoe as Yumichika was guided out of the area by his concerned master. He wondered if Barragan would notice if he died and he decided probably not, he'd just find another hole to fuck. He turned his attention back to the grisly sight; Ginjou was now making them eat each other's genitals. He was holding a knife under Juushiro's throat, that was already dripping with blood as the man refused to chew and continued to spit out the pieces of flesh. Tears were running down both their faces, Rukia had spit the orbs back onto the ground as well and it was infuriating Ginjou when he saw Gin lean over and whisper something to his master. Tsukishima in turn said something to Aizen whose eye lit up and he nodded, standing up he strode over to Ginjou, after a few moments he left leaving Aizen alone in the front of the stage.

"You have been spared of this punishment by one of your own who has suggested an even better punishment!" Shuhei saw Gin look down at his feet, he knew it wouldn't be much better than what was originally going to happen, but he reasoned most anything would be better than eating your lover's genitals.

"From today on you will wear each other's flesh around your necks as a constant reminder of your transgression, and a signal to all others you are disobedient trash!" And with a flourish Aizen left and stalked through the crowd, leaving the two shinigami there in the stocks. Blood and cum crusting on both their bodies, broken and bloody in mind, body and spirit.

**It's going to get much darker for those in Seireitei. Please let me know what you think and any ideas you may have! Thank you**

**next chapter: Shuhei, Yumi and some Jushiro. We also catch up to Szayel**

**Please go to my author page and vote on what you would like to see more of in this story.**


	22. slowly

**Fuu- thank you! It's so nice of you to say that and I am glad that there was realism to it.**

**Nova Alexandria- I am beyond thrilled you are reading and commenting on my work. Thank you a thousand times over, there will be more darkness to be sure.**

**tderwes24-AWW yea Shunsui wanted them together after all he has Nanao-chan lol. Tousen will remain deceased, killed by Shuhei. Gin managed to live but is considered a traitor by Aizen and his crew. As you will see later he suffers dearly for that.**

**If you skipped last chapter the brief summary is:**

**Aizen publicly tortured and humiliated his two slaves who were having an affair, Rukia and Jushiro. Their punishment was castration and to wear each other's genitals around their necks to remind them of their crime. Unlike other masters Aizen forces his slaves to be monogamous to him.**

**Ikkaku's master is Harribel and the two get along and she is kind to him.**

**Gin's master is Tsukishima and he forces Gin to carry out punishments on other's along with torturing and raping him.**

**Shuhei's master is Barragan, who uses him for sex but is also disinterested in the man.**

**Yumi's master is not yet known but he and Yumi care for each other.**

**Gin and Shuhei are in love and engaging in an affair that both of their master's know about *and don't care about***

**Unohana has also survived, no word yet on who her master is. She is still running the 4th and is called to heal.**

**Ginjou has no slaves he just orders around whomever he pleases and does whoever he pleases. Everyone defers to him, Tsukishima and Aizen.**

**The shinigami each are outfitted with earrings that block their powers. their masters can also bend them to their wills through these. **

**Ch.22**

Yumichika eased himself slowly into the bath, thankful for the help of his master in this endeavor. He was not amused at the fact that since Aizen's two play toys were "broken" he had chosen to relieve himself with whoever he desired. Unfortunately for Yumichika this was one time where his beauty did not serve him well, he winced as pain shot up his backside and radiated up his spine; hissing he torn entrance was sensitive to the lukewarm water, and of course Aizen had been much too angry to even consider lube or preparing him before pounding him into next century, not that he would have been kind even if he was in a good mood.

"Yumi" his master's soft voice reassured him as he lowered him further into the water.

"It hurts" he turned his face upwards into the concerned violet eyes of his master. He felt the soft lips meet his in apology, he knew that his master liked this as much as he did; which was not at all.

"Just rest now" he felt him settle into the water behind him as he began to wash him, the water sliding down his small frame. Yumi winced as the water fizzled when it came in contact with his earring that wasn't really an earring, it was a collar that Aizen had put on each shinigami to drain them of their powers. As soon as they fell they were chained and enslaved to the man, he let out a small sigh, very relieved that he had gotten one of the better masters. Luppi had handpicked him though, for his beauty he knew but as time wore on he realized his master was not cruel and a relationship was forged between the two men. He and Luppi had a great deal in common and even their personalities were similar, he knew that he did not agree with how Aizen was doing things and the once glorious Seireitei was in severe disrepair because of the new "kami".

"Do you think it will ever get better?" He asked, not meaning his backside but their situation. He felt Luppi's hesitation to answer, and then felt his forehead come to rest on his back.

"No" the word was whispered at first, "no." He felt small arms wrap around his waist as the Arrancar continued. "No it won't get better, it may get worse. I wish…" he trailed off as Yumichika turned to face him.

"I wish there was more I could do to protect you" the smaller man finally spit out. Yumichika's eyes widened. He knew his master cared for him but this was equivalent to a confession of love, his eyes softened as he leaned forward and embraced his now softly crying master.

"You have done all you can, I appreciate the care you give me." He kissed him softly as his master sniffled; he really was such a child. A beautiful, innocent, sweet child thrown into as much chaos as he was, and together they had to make a way.

* * *

Jushiro looked down unhappily as his hand once again found the flap of skin between his legs. He knew the 4th was doing their best to prevent infection from occurring and so far they had done an exceptional job. He felt the skin again, a scar was forming where he had been sewn back together and blood was crusted around the edges of it. His ass hurt, there was no nice way to say it. The torn entrance made worse by the accompanied rape, and Aizen being, well, Aizen was not satisfied with just one day of rape but had continued the abuse when they arrived home. He had raped him until he could not stand any longer, his blood pouring out of his ripped entrance and to add to it he was having an attack of coughing that Aizen refused to let him go to the 4th for until he was good and done thank you very much. By the time he had arrived at the 4th, courtesy of Ikkaku who had found him stumbling in the streets and carried him, they had immediately knocked him out worried about the blood loss. He knew Retsu was doing him a favor by mandating he stay here for several days with no sexual or physical activity, but he doubted that would stop Aizen. He admitted he did feel better, and he wondered how Rukia was faring. He hadn't missed the visible swell to her belly, and though he already knew why he was hoping no one else had noticed, not that it would be hidden for long.

It was funny how everything had worked out, he and Rukia, captain and lieutenant. They had been together shortly after her promotion and he found it refreshing to work and be with her, she was a ray of sunlight in his world. She never got upset when he was ill and was by his side whenever he needed her, and he tried to do the same. He had felt that before the war they were on their way to marriage, but now it was too late for all that; they were married to the chains that bound them to Aizen and his minions. He itched at the earring and felt it snap at him like an electric shock, reminding him of his lowly place in this new world. His white hair tumbled down over his shoulders as he loosed his hair tie, he had been cooped up for too long and he had been out cold for several days. It was time to find out what had happened while he had been sleeping, and to find Rukia.

* * *

Shuhei was not amused in the slightest, and was in fact rather bored. His master had ordered him to dress up. Now, Shuhei was a man that cleaned up nicely, but when he was put in a skirt he saw nothing nice about it. His spindly hairy legs sticking out, his behind unable to fill the back part of the skirt out and the belly shirt stretched across his taunt chest. Barragan had ordered him to work that day dressed as a woman, to be more precise a school aged girl; his master had some seriously weird kinks. He lounged on the couch bored out of his mind; the old fart had gone to some meeting which meant Gin should arrive any minute as Aizen would want both of his generals there. He got up and huffed into the kitchen his pleated plaid mini skirt flouncing with the movement, as he bent to rummage in the fridge he heard the unbridled laughter of several people. It startled him so that he almost bashed his head on the fridge, turning around he saw Gin and Ikkaku there rolling in laughter as they drank in the sight of him. He smiled good naturedly and then threw a water bottle at Ikkaku, who let out an oof as it hit him square in the chest.

"Can I help you?" he said, smiling.

"Oh Shu" Gin walked over toward his lover, eyes gleaming with mirth, "what has he done to you?"

Shuhei rolled his eyes "he made me dress up. I'd take it off but this damn collar will shock me if I do!"

"Oh that's rich!" Ikkaku exclaimed, still recovering from his initial shock of seeing his buddy dressed in drag. "And cruel, using the collar to force your compliance."

"I do have to admit" Gin said thoughtfully "you look good in plaid."

"The answer is no" Shuhei said, answering his lover's unspoken question. "Where's Yumi?" He asked turning to Ikkaku.

"Aizen got ahold of him last night, he is recovering. From what I understand it isn't pretty." His voice held the undercurrent of rage just barely held in check.

"Have you seen him?" Shuhei asked sympathy in his voice. Ikkaku and Yumichika were as close as brothers, and to do something to one was akin to doing it to both.

"No, I went to visit and Luppi answered. He turned me away saying Yumi was in no state to be seen. I asked what happened and he said Aizen had taken out part of his rage on the man." Shuhei shuddered, he too had been subject to Aizen's rage, in fact he was sure everyone had been. He had been returned to Barragan, bloody, bruised, cut up and unable to walk. Not that Barragan cared, it had been Gin and Ikkaku who had taken him to Harribel whenever his master was absent or he was not needed for healing and care. His two friends who came faithfully to change his bandages and see to his wounds when it had been him. He thanked the higher power that Luppi was at least kind and was looking after Yumichika, probably turning Ikkaku away because he did not want to upset the hot blooded man.

"At least he has Luppi" he said intoning what he knew the other two were thinking. Ikkaku ground his teeth.

"You would have thought he would be satisfied after his little show yesterday" now there was no hiding ther age as his voice trembled with it.

"He will never be satisfied" Gin said softly "he won't be until he has everyone and everything under his thumb."

"That will never happen, not while they're still out there." Ikkaku came back with.

"Are you so sure they are alive?" Shuhei intoned, he hoped they were yet…things happened.

"I know it, Ichigo wouldn't give up that easily. And those Espada, I saw them let him go. Maybe.."

"We can't afford to hope too much or give into despair. It's up to us to find the balance in-between." Gin took Shuhei's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And to suck up all the happiness we can while we still have it." Ikkaku looked at the two men's joined hands.

"Yea, that's all we can do" he turned his face toward the sky sending a silent plea out that his comrades were safe and coming for them.

* * *

_I've been gone for a few weeks now, I hid my reiatsu so Ulquiorra was unable to follow me and I doubt that ape of a shinigami is even any good at sensing reaitsu. Apparently there will be severe consequences to my action according to Fornicaras, however no elaboration was mentioned; just that my fate was now tied with Renji's. Wonderful. I have managed to take refuge in a small cave that was unoccupied and have stocked up on hollow meat and as an added protection have maintained a light coating of hollow fat all over my body. I do not find this comfortable but extremely necessary to my survival, especially if I am to go it alone._

_As for any "symptoms" I have been increasingly uncomfortable, as though I have a rash all over my body and it won't leave. I constantly itch, feel hot and have now started to get severe stomach cramps after eating; I have to force feed myself as I know eating is not negotiable. I have noticed my vision becoming blurry at times, with dark spots floating in front of my eyes, and my ears ring at night. I can handle these sort of symptoms, and am experimenting with some local plants to see if they don't help some; so far I have had little luck. When I get up the energy I want to go back into my inner world and speak with Fornicaras and Zabimaru more to see if they have any more information to impart._

He sighed, holding his pen gingerly in his hand. He wished he hadn't survived, he wasn't cut out for life in this scorched environment and now he was mated to a bumbling buffoon of a man. The breeze ruffled his pink hair and it waved slightly, sniffing the night air he sighed. For the moment life was peaceful, and then he felt it. His heart clenched sending stabs of electric pain through his chest as Szayel slumped over, the pen dropping to the ground with a small clatter and slowly rolling away.

**next chapter: We learn a little of Rukia and Jushiro's past and Ichigo finally arrives to the house with Starrk.**

******Please go to my author page and vote on what you would like to see more of in this story. It won't take effect for several weeks as I have the next few chapters written but I would love the input. this will be the last week to vote. I will be taking the poll down on 9/3**


	23. reflections of a time past

** 13- thank you!**

**tderwes24-Thank you so much, as you will see Aizen's wrath is fickle and unpredictable. The whole Szayel bit will be showing up within the next few chapters so stick with me as we continue down this bumpy road.**

**as always a huge thanks to my lovely amazing talented beta fuusunshine!**

**Ch.23**

Rukia groaned in discomfort as she couldn't find a forgiving position. Retsu had been guarding both her and Jushiro in the 4th, not that she could do much if Aizen truly wanted them. Word had it he was busy taking his frustrations out on others, and as much as she hated herself for it she was glad to have a brief reprieve of the abuse. She knew Jushiro was down the hall from her, she also knew she couldn't see him until everyone had gone home and she was able to slip out of her room undetected. Her hand slid down to the slight swell in her belly, she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears from leaking out. She knew she was a fool to bring life into this, but they couldn't help their love and attraction to each other, and it wasn't like Aizen was passing out condoms either. Maybe if she got lucky she could pass the baby off as his, but she doubted it given her and Jushiro's features the child was almost certain to not resemble Aizen in the slightest. She smiled, hoping that the child would inherit Jushiro's mane of white gold hair and kind disposition.

A sound near the doorway caught her attention and as the door slowly opened she saw the big brown eyes of her lover. Satisfied that they were alone he soundlessly slid into the room, settling his slender body beside her growing one. His chin came to rest on her shoulder as his pale hands snaked around her expanding waistline; she felt the light press of his lips onto her neck in an unspoken gesture of comfort and love. Love, something she never thought she would find, and had fought against it with her superior before finally giving in. She had not been oblivious to the glances she saw him throwing her way when he thought she wasn't looking, just like she herself had known she had taken more than a simple liking to him. She had attempted to keep it professional as they were captain and vice-captain but that went out the window one night courtesy of one pink kimono wearing, sake drinking captain.

_The air was cool against her skin as she sat on the porch of the Kuchiki mansion. She had of course already sensed the additional presence lurking in the shadows. She pulled her knees up to her chest as protection against the night chill and waited for him to make his presence known. After a few moments the familiar pink of a kimono came into view as did a large straw hat. Tilting it slightly she saw the grinning face of Shunsui peering up at her._

_"All alone Rukia?" She nodded the affirmative. "May I join you? It gets lonely drinking alone and my Nanao-chan is upset with me." He frowned pitifully and she smiled, Nanao was a severe woman, a workaholic which sharply contrasted with the happy go lucky Shunsui._

_"Of course you can" she said scooting over to make room as the man settled down next to her, promptly producing a bottle of sake._

_"He thinks quite highly of you" he said between sips. She was taken aback, and for a moment was unsure of who and then she knew. Jushiro had to be who he was talking about._

_"How?"_

_"You know he says you are quite the capable vice-captain. Diligent, inquisitive, and wanting to grow; but I wonder does he see something else?"_

_"Quit hedging Shusui" she said, annoyed at the sudden intrusion into her personal affairs._

_"My my Rukia, so impatient!"_

_"And your drunk as usual" she said looking into his eyes._

_"Am I?" He tittered and leaned closer "careful Rukia I'm not as far gone as you may think." She stiffened, of course he wasn't Shunsui could probably hold as much liquor as a tank._

_"Get to your point" she huffed._

_"My point is, my dear that perhaps you need to start looking at your captain as less of a captain and more of a man." And there it was the push that she needed. If Shunsui was telling her this did it mean Jushiro too was interested? Even so, it was wrong. A relationship would affect their professional lives and leave the division in turmoil._

_"I cannot, we are professionals and our division is of utmost importance" she said wearily. Shunsui chuckled._

_"Isn't your happiness necessary to successfully run the division? Would it not make you happy to be with him as a man and woman should be?" Her cheeks flamed red then but she managed a small nod._

_"Just think about it Rukia. After all Nanao and I have no problems." Nanao and him?! What did he just say. Realization hit her in the head like a ton of bricks as she looked at the captain calmly sipping his sake as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on her. Of course, she should have seen it but no one suspected they were intimate and Shunsui was such a tease anyway. _

_"N-n-nanao?" she squeaked._

_"Certainly, my lovely lovely Nanao-chan" he sighed. "If we can do it without compromise surely two who are more conscientious such as you and Jushiro can." He had planted the seed in her mind then, as she mulled it over she considered that maybe she did indeed desire the soft gentle captains touches, to have those warm brown eyes spark at her sight. How to go about it was a different thing altogether, to get him to pick up on her signals; to know for sure he wanted her. Unfortunately for Rukia nothing ever went as planned, because if left to her own devices nothing would have gotten done._

_It was a few weeks later and Jushiro had been strangely preoccupied; she sat in the desk near him as he hunched his shoulders, white hair cascading down in front of him like a waterfall. He was gorgeous and there was no other way to put it. They had been through so much together, from Kaien's death to her near brush with her own before she was saved. He had to hold a spot for her in his heart didn't he? He comforted her after witnessing her beloved friend's death and he and Shunsui had gone and defied Yamamoto, their mentor, in order to stop her execution. How to tell him, how to tell him about these feelings she had been harboring all this time? He was a gentle soul, taking care of his many siblings and his shinigami duties. Even if he wasn't interested he would let her down easy but she was unsure if she could live with the rejection. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the building sending her spiraling out of her chair and straight into Jushiro. Holding onto him tightly she braced herself, but the wind wouldn't stop and finally they both were knocked to the ground, she lay on top of his; her face inches away from his._

_"Rukia" he said when the gust abated, she saw a slight tint across the bridge of his nose. Looking into his eyes she saw warmth there, she truly was in love with the man. He raised his hand to brush hair from her face and before she could change her mind she leaned down and seized his mouth with hers. She felt a muffled mmpf from his lips as he stiffened momentarily and almost immediately relaxed his mouth working against hers and his hands in her hair needily. Yes, he wanted her too, Shunsui had been right. She laced her tongue with his and he tasted of purity, of clean air and warm sunshine, she felt his hands around her waist and felt the tenderness with which he was kissing her back and knew in that moment their relationship was forever changed._

_Some ways away in the training ground of the 13__th__ three men stood panting and one sat there calmly drinking sake. Ichigo, Renji and Shuhei had grouped together creating the wind with their powers and aiming it directly at the office. Rukia could be stubborn and Jushiro clueless so Shunsui had resorted to bribing them for help. He would pay dearly for it as each of the shinigami had demanded various things from him, Shuhei wanted to reach bankai which meant less drinking, Renji wanted sake which meant less for him to drink and Ichigo wanted to be left alone. Well, at least Ichigo's was easy he thought to himself. He heard a collective gasp and turned, the three men stood gaping as twin white reaitsu rose up from the office, snaking and wrapping around itself. He smiled; it appeared everything had gone to plan._

Snapping back from her reminiscing she leaned back into her lover's arms. Yes this world was hell but he was her sunlight in it, turning her head she found his soft lips and met them with her own. The world fell away for her as she was reminded again and again why she had given her heart to this man, Jushiro Ukitake.

* * *

Ichigo had followed Starrk to the rundown house, walking in he saw a roughed up looking Nnoitra and a smug Kenpachi on the couch. He blinked several times wondering if he was seeing things, and satisfied he wasn't approached the captain.

"Yo, Ichigo. Glad ya made it out alive, where ya been?" The beast of a man stood up, clapping Ichigo on the back. All he could do in response was to stutter and gesture at Nnoitra.

"Ah that, toothpick says we imprinted or somethin', still workin that one out." Ichigo's back was facing Starrk so he missed the man's slight reaction to those words before he quickly checked his expression.

"Come Ichigo, you wished to see the truth of my statement did you not?" Ichigo nodded, he was curious about this matter, but now seeing Nnoitra and Kenpachi together well; he wasn't sure he should be doubtful. Starrk led him down the hallway and slowly opened a bedroom door, inside were Byakuya and Grimm; both muttering in their sleep except the were muttering to each other.

"No way" he said shaking his head, but even he could sense their entwined reaistu and if that wasn't enough the hickeys and bite marks littered over Byakuya and Grimmjow's torso's was more than proof.

"They came to us already mated" Starrk pointed out, Ichigo had a brief thought of thank you captain obvious flash through his mind.

"So they are mates? Byakuya is mated to…to…"

A painful wail sounded from the kitchen and both men rushed back to the front of the house where Nnoitra stood clutching his head.

"You!" He howled at Ichigo "get the fuck outta here." Kenpachi had his arms around the man who had gone into his resurrection form, his six arms flailing and trying to beat the man up as to be let go. Ichigo looked at Starrk who looked helpless.

"Nnoitra" the brown haired man said evenly "I thought it was only with Kenpachi."

"It hurts Starrk" he panted, his face twisted in pain "it hurts, like it's ripping me open."

"I say let him have it" Kenpachi grunted "not like you'll win against Ichigo either."

"Fuck, it doesn't matter if I win I have to have it." He cried, still struggling in Kenpachi's arms.

"Ichigo" Starrk turned to him quietly. "You need to leave before he loses control. Please bring your two companions with you when you return, we will attempt to have Nnoitra subdued by then."

"Whats wrong with him?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't fond of the Espada but certainly didn't enjoy seeing the man in agony.

"I will explain later" only there was no later as with a burst of energy Nnoitra escaped Kenpachi's clutches and was on Ichigo before anyone had time to move.

**Next chapter: Renji, Szayel and Ulquiorra, Gin meets with Aizen**


	24. unseen variable

**Nova- Thank you for reading!Yes, Luppi is alive and well, we will find out more later. I love the idea of him with Yumichika as well. As for Renji and the kido, I apologize I should have been more specific in my description. Renji and Ichigo used the power of their bankai to create the wind force used and Shuhei used his shikai. They all released at the same time in order to create the rather massive gust of for the three way ken/ichi/nnoi, well time will tell/explain!**

**L. Lawliet-Thank you! They are rather sweet eh?**

**As always thanks to my lovely beta Fuusunshine!**

**Ch.24**

Aizen was thrumming his fingers on his desk in agitation, nothing was going as planned. His espada were too soft, some of them had become fond of their slaves, and he still saw the spark of defiance in many of the shinigami's eyes. He was Kami now; he was in charge; why were they not bowing to his supremacy? He narrowed his brown eyes in annoyance as he flung himself out of his chair and began to pace. Tousen was dead, killed by the brat Shuhei; he had no respect for the man who was scared of his own power. He missed Tousen greatly; the man was cruel, calculating and cold. His mind was impeccable as if the loss of his sight had truly enhanced his other remaining senses. Tsukishima was the best replacement for Tousen, and he was only average at best. To be sure the man had a brilliant mind but it was nothing compared to Tousen's and his addiction to bloodlust and violence was frequently getting in the way of his objectives. Something he attributed to his association and love of his companion and sometimes lover, Ginjou. The full bringers were quite the pair, where Tsukishima was mild Ginjou was overbearing, he had no regard for rules or etiquette; refusing to even drink the tea Aizen provided. No, he was a man of blood, grime, fighting and brute strength, similar to that damn brute Kenpachi. However he did serve a purpose as it was him more than anyone, save Aizen himself, who instilled fear into the hearts of the remaining shinigami's. However none of them compared to his dear Gin, he had always known the day would come when Gin would betray him yet he had thought the man would return to him once he was the victor. He had not been more incorrect in his dreams that the silver haired fox would return to warm his bed and whisper softly into his ear, of all the things in the three worlds Gin had brought him the most comfort. His incorrect calculation was a source of torment for the brunette perfectionist; he had planned everything out perfectly, yet had forgotten about one unseen variable, the heart.

* * *

Gin was lounging with Shuhei and Ikkaku when a hollow appeared telling him Aizen had requested his presence. Which meant he demanded it, to refuse Aizen was paramount to death and everyone knew it. He didn't miss Shuhei's raised brows nor Ikkaku's tightly clenched fists, usually a summons from Aizen meant one thing or rather, several things and none good. He warily followed the Hollow to the former soutaichou's chambers, he had a bad feeling about this and it only worsened when the servant led him down the winding hall to the bedchambers. Opening the door he saw Aizen laying on the bed waiting for him, his stomach dropped.

"Gin, do come sit" he patted the space beside him as Gin drew slowly closer.

"Aizen-Kami why have you summoned me?" He questioned softly, not wanting to incur the wrath of his former comrade. Nor wanting Shuhei to suffer the consequences should he displease Aizen, he couldn't get that image out of his head. Aizen used Shuhei roughly anyway, but Gin had angered Aizen one time with his defiance and instead of receiving the punishment Shuhei had. Gin of coruse hadn't known about it till the next day and he saw Shuhei, or rather Tsukishima brought Shuhei home with him, he was hardly recognizable, the entire surface of his face swollen up with angry blue and black bruises. Whip marks littered his arms, legs and back, blood was smeared on his inner thigh along with crusted cum, his hair matted and thick with urine. No, that was the last time he defied Aizen, he couldn't let Shuhei suffer like that again.

"Ah Gin, that's what I have always liked about you, straight and to the point. I simply missed your company, is that so hard to believe?" Gin's normally shut eyes widened to reveal the brilliant blue eyes. Yeah, like he'd believed that bullshit.

"Yes" he said without thinking, abruptly clenching his jaw as he saw Aizen smile. He knew he had walked right into Aizen's trap. Damnnit he cursed himself, Aizen was up to something and he wasn't sure what, he scooted back slightly away from the handsome man.

"Come now Gin, let us take a walk in the gardens" he held out his hand, Gin stood up but did not accept the hand.

"Gin" Aizen said dangerously "you will take my hand." His brown eyes were hard; Gin gulped and took his hand thinking of his lover. He was powerless with the collar on and should Aizen wish it he could have him dead in an instant. His hand slid into Aizen's with practiced ease, and it reminded him of the nights they spent in each other's arms. Yes he knew he had to betray the man, but falling for him had not been in his plans and to stab the man had hurt his heart more than he thought it would. And now here was Aizen again, being gentle with him; this he knew was the most dangerous game of all.

They strolled through the gardens, Aizen allowing the presence of his former subordinate to put him at ease while said subordinate was a nervous wreck beside him. Gin's mind was racing as they walked through the flowers and trees, never allowing him to fully relax and take in the beauty that surrounded him. His mind lost in thoughts of how Aizen planned to torture him, or worse; and how he could prevent it. Aizen never let go of his hand, not even for an instant, and both of their palms had begun to sweat. Finally they reached a large tree and Aizen made to sit down, Gin settled in beside him at what he thought a comfortable distance from the man.

"Gin" the chocolate brown eyes turned to regard him warmly, like they had so long ago; "would you deny me?" Gin swallowed, he knew what Aizen was asking; he also knew if he did deny him it would simply be forced and in addition Shuhei would suffer. Which is the better of two evils, he thought to himself, consensual rape or non-consensual rape? Either way it was against his will, letting out a small sigh and shook his head no, he wasn't going to deny Aizen for he knew even if he said no Aizen would take what he wanted by force. A slow smile crept across the brunette's features, a smile Gin once had thought beautiful now he viewed as monstrous. He didn't stop the cold fingers as they undid his clothing and pushed him to the ground. For Shuhei, he thought, I have to be strong to protect what I love.

The soft lips that he had once adored found his mouth and demanded entrance; Gin complied but emotionally shuddered at the taste of the man. He forced himself to kiss back, pretending it was Shuhei on top of him, Shuhei's taste, Shuhei's hardness pressing into his leg, and Shuhei's touch. He felt his nipples being squeezed, a warm tongue on the side of his neck and a hand in his hair. All Shuhei's he kept repeating to himself mentally, then as quickly as they had started the touches had stopped. He opened his eyes to see Aizen raising himself up to his knees, straddling his shoulders so that his weeping cock was level with Gin's face.

"Suck me" he said, grabbing a fistful of silver hair and raising Gin's mouth up to his waiting member. He complied, but wasn't putting much effort into it, Aizen's pre cum tasted bitter and salty. He hollowed his cheeks out slightly and simply bobbed his head up and down.

"Come now Gin, I know you can do better than that. I want you to give me pleasure, like how you used to." He was busted, he resigned himself to making more of an effort, and he knew exactly what the brunette liked. He let go of his cock with a soft pop as he sucked on two of his fingers, gently he probed the brunette's entrance, he knew Aizen's pleasure spots and was adept at hitting them. At least I can get this over with quickly, he thought as he began the search for the other man's prostate. With a groan Aizen bucked his hips forcing his cock further down Gin's throat, as Gin continued his ministrations he felt the brunette's cock grow harder and harder in his mouth. He began to pump his finger's faster and deeper, wanting the end to come, then suddenly Aizen withdrew himself from his mouth and before Gin had time to register what was happening he had pushed his legs apart and was thrusting himself into him. Gin groaned, he had to admit even though Aizen was an evil bastard he knew how to fuck him right. As they had been together the man knew exactly where his pleasure spot was, and how to find it. Aizen had one hand on Gin's hip and had thrown that leg over his shoulder, grunting as he thrust into the man.

"Fuck Gin, you're so tight" he grunted out as he thrust into him. Against his will Gin's body was responding, his cock was hard and weeping for release and he knew he was going to have to take matters into his own hands, literally. He felt ashamed and upset that this man could still make his body sing with pleasure in ways Shuhei still had yet to learn.

"Sosuke" he stammered out, knowing the man got turned on by hearing his name. He let a small moan escape his lips as his body was beautifully abused, and took his weeping member into his hands and began to stroke. He heard a growl from Aizen at the sight of him pleasuring himself and saw appreciation in those brown depths. It was if the man he had once loved was only alive when they had sex. The man he had loved….no, that man was no more he couldn't be.

"Gin, my Gin" he moaned burying himself to the hilt over and over inside the man. Gin groaned as he pumped himself harder, willing himself to cum, thinking of brown spiky hair and slate colored eyes. He pictured Shuhei on top of him, his sensitive lover, riding him and with a long groan Gin felt his release coat his hands and seep onto his stomach. It must have pushed Aizen over the edge as his thrusts became erratic and uncontrolled. Roughly he took Gin, both hands holding onto his hips and pulling out stood up quickly and sprayed his sticky white fluid all over Gin's face.

* * *

Renji's head hurt, actually his everything hurt but most especially his throbbing cock. He had no relief not matter how many times he took himself, he knew the raven haired espada picked up on this but mercifully kept quiet. It had been weeks since they had first started looking for Szayel and things had only deteriorated further. What had started out as just generally feeling bad had morphed steadily into constant weakness, aches, migraines, nausea and an insatiable urge to stick his dick in anything that moved. Hell, even the damn espada was lokoing good, and he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't try anything if he continued to get worse. Shifting uncomfortably he tried to find a position that wouldn't showcase his constant erection.

"You should stop trying to hide it Renji" the jade eyes regarded him coolly. "I am aware that this is a side effect of imprinting and you cannot help it, do not worry yourself." Well, that was awful big of him, but he was still uncomfortable.

"Does it go away?"

"Once the imprinting is completed."

"Let me guess, I have to fuck pinky to complete it?" Ulquiorra nodded in assent as Renji furrowed his brows. He really didn't want to have to have sex with Szayel, nor be bonded to him but he was not really getting much of a choice in the matter. His body, no his instincts were guiding to him to where his mate might be, and Ulquiorra had told him as Szayel's own condition deteriorated so would his until they both were no longer breathing. Renji had come to terms with the fact that quite literally their lives depended now upon finding Szayel and sealing the deal. An idea he found immensely distasteful, sleeping with the enemy was taking on a whole new meaning.

"I can assure you Renji that Szayel is in worse shape than you. He left because he was not wanted and chose to suffer alone, there will be no guarantee on how we are welcomed by him, and it could be violent."

"Then let it be violent" Renji shoved a hunk of hollow meant into his mouth, grimacing at the acidic taste. "Better violent then dead right?"

Ulquiorra nodded "I suppose so."

Renji finished his meal when he felt a twinge in his chest. He stood up, gasping and holding himself right over his heart. His crimson eyes locked with jade ones and the unspoken message was understood, Ulquiorra took but a moment to gather their things and extinguish the fire before sonido'ing after a flash stepping Renji. The red head led him across the sands quickly, never slowing or faltering in where he was going. So his bond had led him to Szayel, which could only mean one thing; Szayel was going to die soon. Skidding to a stop they saw the slumped over body of the scientist, a book in his lap and a pen that had fallen from his hand. He looked almost peaceful like this Ulquiorra thought as he took in the sight of the man. He stepped forward but was almost knocked over by Renji as he rushed to the man.

His jade eyes widened as he took in the scene, Renji had gone absolutely feral and was standing in front of him growling, protecting his mate. He hated to be submissive but this was a time where if he knew it was needed, slowly and keeping an eye on Renji he lowered himself to the sand. He knelt down and slid his legs backward so that he was on his stomach and slowly rolled over, all of his vital organs bared to the snarling, snapping man above him. Renji truly was a sight; his eyes had become a brighter red and slightly hazed over, his sharp canines more prominent than Ulquiorra remembered as he continued to growl low in his throat. His hair had come undone and was whipping around his face in a violent display of freedom; he crouched down and shoved his face in Ulquiorra's, sniffing slightly before moving to where Szayel was. Not daring to change positions Ulquiorra craned his head backwards to see what Renji was going to do now that his instincts had taken hold of him.

Renji lumbered over to Szayel's unconscious body and had tried to wake him, to no avail. Frustrated he shook the smaller man again, and again, each time becoming more violent than the last. He threw his head back and let out a heart wrenchingly sad howl as he took his mate in his arms, cradling him gently and dropping kisses on his forehead. It appeared his instinct had completely taken him over as he was no longer himself but more of an animal; he caught his breath as Renji regained his previous violent composure and began to rip Szayel's clothes off. Once the pale body was exposed Renji's hands roamed up and down it appreciatively and he undid his own pants freeing his swollen, red member. Tanned tattooed legs nudged pale thighs apart as Renji climbed on top of the unconscious man; Ulquiorra hated this feeling of disgust bubbling in his stomach. If the two had just done it sooner, but it was too late for that as in one thrust Renji seated himself inside the man. He noticed the sand under Szayel becoming red with his blood as he was mindlessly pounded into, Renji grunting with each thrust and leaving bite marks up and down the pale chest and neck. Small trickles of blood bloomed on various parts of the man's body where Renji's sharp canines scraped, and he was for a moment glad he was there as he could use his healing powers. Renji reared back and dragged the man toward him, still inside him, as he raised those slim hips up to plunge even deeper. Szayel bounced around like a rag doll as Renji pumped into his harshly, finally coming to completion the red head let out a guttural howl and after a few more erratic thrusts emptied his seething warmth into Szayel.

Ulquiorra deemed it safe to get up, but he was dead wrong as the second he moved he saw anger flare in those red eyes. Before he could dodge Renji was on top of him, his hot breath in his ear and hand around his throat. Realization buzzed across his mind that he had displeased Renji in his crazed state, and there would be hell to pay. He felt his legs being forced apart and struggled only to feel that hand close around his throat, cutting off his oxygen as he grew weaker. No, Renji wouldn't kill him would he? He got his answer as he forcibly stilled his body who wanted nothing more than to break free, he ground his teeth as he felt the tip of Renji's hard member line up with his entrance. He saw red as the man entered him and felt himself tear, the hand still on his throat served as a reminder for him to stay still and he made a valiant effort to, however his hands rose up to claw at the hand that held him down. He lay there unmoving and numb as Renji chased his own orgasm, hitting his prostate a few times in the process his flaccid member became semi hard. The red head above him moaned and groaned as he continued to piston in and out of his body until finally he felt him stiffen in release as his warmth flowed into him. Pulling out with a squelch Ulquiorra felt the sticky cum dribble down his thigh, mingling with his blood, as he watched Renji he saw the haze lift from his eyes and realization set in.

"No, no way. Did I?" He looked around panicked, confused and pained.

"Yes, Szayel should be ok now, and so should you."

"Did I….rape him?" He whispered, head in his hands and shoulders shaking. "I raped you didn't I?" He began to rock back and forth on his knees.

"You acted on instinct, it is understandable" Ulquiorra got up, wincing, to walk over to him as he felt the mixture of blood and cum seep out of him.

"I am so sorry, how terrible, I…I.."

"You saved him" Ulquiorra said, pointing at Szayel who was now shifting and trying to wake up.

"But you"

"I will be fine, I would not be damaged by trash like yourself. Besides I brought it on myself, moving before the haze of instinct had left you."

"Are you hurt?"

"Only slightly…would you mind healing me?" Renji nodded in affirmation. It was, after all, the least he could do for the man.


	25. This is too easy

**A/N: I am going to be changing my update days to Sun, so this means this week there will be two. Eventually it may become bi-weekly as I am entering the final phase in my RN program, but I will let you all know if it comes to that.**

**Fuu- this will have an effect on him and their relationship for sure.**

**Nova- poor ulqui, he has something special all to himself.**

**Lawliet-thank you thank you!**

**spanish translations=)**

**mi amigo/amiga=my friend male/female**

**lo siento= I'm sorry**

**con nino=with child**

**por favor=please**

**Ch.25**

Before he knew what was happening he felt the door break on his back as Nnoitra sprinted outside with him in his arms. Seizing the thin arms that encircled him he began to squeeze, kick, pinch and bite in an effort to free himself; screaming the whole time in righteous defiance. He didn't have to wait long as he felt the man knocked over by what seemed to be a bull but was simply Kenpachi, he tasted sand and blood in his mouth as he unsteadily struggled to his feet, still in a state of shock. He saw Kenpachi barreling into the thin black haired man pushing him back, allowing Ichigo a reprieve.

"On yer' feet Ichi, you need ta' fight him" Kenpachi yelled over his shoulder, fending off a six armed sickle wielding Nnoitra.

"Fight him?!"

"Yes" Starrk said, smoothly appearing beside him. "Mi amigo is suffering terribly and until he dominates you or is dominated by you there will be no helping his condition, lo siento." Ichigo shook his head, so he had to win a fight? That seemed simple enough to him, he cocked his head watching intensely as Kenpachi easily held Nnoitra at bay.

"Why do I have to fight him? Kenpachi's doing a good job over there."

"He is only able to because they are already bonded, but he has also chosen you. And as such only you can free him from his instinct" Starrk looked at him seriously, his blue grey eyes sparking with intelligence. "You need to win or submit, whichever happens you must give your body."

"MY WHAT!?" Ichigo screeched. Starrk covered his sensitive ears with his hands as the resonance of Ichigo's rather womanly high pitched outrage hammered wickedly against his ear drums.

"Oh hell no" he muttered, hands raking through his orange locks "I am not lying down with that gap toothed freak!" He pointed at Nnoitra who was clawing at Kenpachi's arm.

"Then you'd better beat his ass Ichigo" Kenpachi yelled at him "and hurry it up this shit is boring and I want to do somethin' fun."

"Why don't you join in?" Ichigo asked somewhat innocently, he knew he had a better chance of winning if Kenpachi and his insanity got involved. Sure enough the big man couldn't pass up the chance; a wide grin split his face as he began to laugh like a maniac.

"Really Ichigo, can't you stay out of trouble?" A disconnected voice asked harshly, the group turned to see Kasai standing there in his lizard form, tail around Tatsuki's swollen waist.

"Kasai" he breathed, for once glad to see the hollow.

"I swear Ichi, I could feel ya getting all worked up. Just beat the asshole up and be done with it."

"I have to take his body you moron!" Ichigo yelled at his white counterpart, not amused by his nonchalant attitude. Kasai just flipped his white hair and rolled his eyes before uttering a single word.

"And?" Ichigo growled and was about to strangle the hollow when he noticed Starrk beside him. The taciturn brunette was panting, his eyes dilated, sweat dripping from his brow, hands clenched into fists and his sharp teeth bared.

"Hollow" he said under his breath, his voice hoarse with effort. "I apologize however it appears your pretty mate has affected me." He watched as Kasai's black gold eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I appreciate your honesty espada, however, we both know who will win."

"Yes" Starrk said brokenly "I am afraid while I acknowledge your strength it is not enough to quell my instincts."

"Then" Kasai smirked "you are stronger than I thought, but that's to be expected as you are the primera."

Ichigo watched in fascinated horror as Kasai picked up Tatsuki by his tail and moved her out of harm's way, planting a kiss on her forehead. Turning back to his current problem at hand he nodded to Kenpachi who let a struggling Nnoitra go, crashing towards him in an array of limbs and sickles he heard metal ring out as he engaged the ever grinning espada.

* * *

This was simply ridiculous, all of this imprinting, fighting and fucking without anyone asking what anyone else wanted. She knew she didn't get much of a say, but wanted to stay with Kasai. There was no arguing the primera was good looking, hell he was downright sexy, his wavy brown hair, sculpted features and half hooded eyes yet she spared him no more than a lingering glance. Her eyes stayed fixed on her mate, who had changed to his rather impressive, and if she was honest dead sexy, Vasto Lorde form.

_Be safe Kasai_ she whispered in her mind, her hands wringing with worry as she watched the fight start.

_I will, just make sure you are safe, don't get involved._ She heard his deep voice in her head, sitting down on the sand she watched the battles unfold. Since Tatsuki did not have an "inner world" so to speak their mating had merged a different way, which she noted; came in very handy during sex. She loved being able to speak with him through their mental connection, and in addition to that the frequently could feel each other's emotions.

Kasai threw himself against the brunette, his hair lashing violently in the wind as their energy exploded around them in a blast of blue and white. Shielding her eyes she squinted, desperate to see the two men through the waves of intense reiatsu. Starrk had called upon his resurrection and was flanked on either side by softly glowing wolves, pistols in each hand he aimed and cocked them at the pale man.

"Lo siento mi amigo" his tone apologetic. "I seem to have made a mistake; I was not after your pretty mate. It appears I have imprinted upon you." Kasai's mouth dropped open, hell hers did too as his words registered. She knew what happened if a forced mating was not completed, and she would not wish it upon anyone.

_"Kasai! What does this mean?"_

_"It appears he has imprinted upon me instead of you. Which is good, I would not want to share you with another."_

_"BAKA! You think I want to share you?" She heard the soft tendrils of amusement reach her mind._

_"No, but I don't think you have much of a choice unless you wish for Starrk to die."_

_"I know, and I would never wish that for anyone. What will you have to do?"_

_"Fight him to prove my worth as his mate; it could get messy since he is the primera. Once his instincts deem me worthy I will have to lay with him. I am sorry." She heard the regret in his tone clear as if he was speaking to her._

_"Do not apologize; it will be one more person in our "family" right? And he is strong; he will also help protect us and our child. I do not like this but I understand this is something that cannot be controlled."_

_"We can hope he is agreeable to that, since I don't plan on losing I will be the dominant one in our pack it may come naturally." She sent waves of relief to him._

_"Do me a favor love?" She asked, this was important._

_"Yes?"_

_When you mate please go somewhere else and do it. _

_"Anything for you" he said simply, his deep laugh resonating in her mind._

She hadn't realized she had made Kasai laugh out loud but there he was, two pistols pointed at him and laughing. Starrk looked thoroughly confused and Kasai must have explained because he sputtered slightly and then he grinned crookedly locking eyes with her he nodded in deference. Her hands subconsciously went to her expanding belly, she knew the primera wanted this about as much as Kasai did but neither wanted to suffer the terrible consequences of incompletion.

"Lo siento mi amiga, I understand you are his mate by choice and instinct?" The cool smell of mint hit her nose and she realized the espada was behind her. She nodded, slightly freaked out by his proximity and how quickly he had gotten there.

"Please be assured we are only doing this because we must, I do not require your permission but I would ask that you accept this as we are helpless."

"Yes" she said softly, her hands still on her stomach. "He has explained this to me before, we are mated as he imprinted on me. Because I am human we show our bond in a different way." Starrks eyes wandered to her stomach.

"He did say you with con nino, por favor do not believe you are in any danger from me" he smiled then, and she noticed his canines were sharper and longer than his other teeth.

"I appreciate that, now go deal with yourselves" she said, lightly touching his arm. He was warm, and gentle, she felt sure that she would grow to like him. Quelling the jealousy she felt she consoled herself once again that this was not something either of them could help, and that she truly had set foot in a different world. She set her jaw, she would do whatever it took to survive in this new reality.

* * *

On Ichigo's top ten list of shit he never wanted to do fucking Nnoitra was on the top three. Hell, he had not even had time to figure out if he was truly gay or not, he had enjoyed both men and women; he figured sex was sex. Then there was sex with Nnoitra, which was absolutely NOT happening, not to mention Nnoitra looked about as thrilled with the idea as he was.

"Come on Ichi" Kenpachi hollered, brandishing his sword. "Fucker's gonna come at us hard so we need to strike fast."

Ichigo readied his stance, he was grateful to Kenpachi that he had backup in this fight even if it was the battle crazed captain. Nnoitra seemed to understand why his current mate was helping his future one, even if it was a bit unfair. He dug his feet into the sand and felt the warmth on his bare toes; his sweaty palms grasped Zangetsu as Nnoitra's blade rang out against his. He looked up into the leering face of the 5th espada and was disturbed by the ferocity of his gaze. It was obvious his mind was not his own, and in dealing with someone who was already batshit crazy this was not a good development.

"Oy Kenpachi, you gonna stand there and watch or you gonna get in on this?!" he yelled to the giant who simply grinned. As Kenpachi jumped in between the two Ichigo felt a wave of relief over take him, but his relief was to be short lived.

* * *

Starrk had easily submitted to Kasai after only putting up a halfhearted fight. Truth to be told he knew he would lose and he wanted it over and done with so he could catch a nap, the second his instincts were satisfied he laid down for the impressive hollow. His looks were not displeasing and in fact the albino was quite easy on the eyes in addition to being powerful was everything the primera could ask for in a mate. He had expected to be taken forcefully and hard but he found Kasai was as gentle as he was fearsome, and while he didn't have to he took care of Starrks pleasure too. This was quite unusual for hollows and Starrk bet his pregnant mate had something to with the gentle side of this fierce man,something the brunette was grateful for. It was quick, their instincts driving both men to completion as Kasai prepared and quickly entered him, howling his dominance as he thrust deep inside the brunette. He had taken Starrk far out into the desert, away from the eyes of his mate, to complete the process. As Kasai howled above him, his cock driving deep into Starrk, hitting his prostate the brunette whined in need, he felt a hand grasp his own weeping member and begin to pump viciously. As Kasai snapped his hips harder and harder Starrk began to squirm as he felt the familiar burn in his belly. Throwing his head back and screaming in completion his thick pearly fluid littered the sands; he stiffened and stayed upright while Kasai continued chasing his pleasure. With a flare of his reiatsu and several more deep thrusts he came deep inside Starrk, a low growl emanating from his throat as he bit the brunette's bare shoulder. He then drew Starrk to him in a warm embrace and kissed the side of his sculpted jaw as he stroked his back. Starrk settled into the pale arms happily, his chest feeling tight as they both rested for a few moments.

Now that the matter of who was dominant was decided, the hierarchy was obvious. Starrk knew he would be helping Kasai take care of Tatsuki and her baby as in this threesome he was the omega, something the espada was not used to yet was surprisingly fine with. He was happy to be mated to such a powerful being; after all it could be worse. It could be Kenpachi, someone he would rather die than lay with. Sonido'ing back they watched the fight between Ichigo and Nnoitra unfold, Kasai standing behind Tatsuki, arms around her protectively and Starrk at her side. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at Kasai who simply nodded, and then she turned to Starrk.

"Welcome to our fucked up little family" she stated simply, amusement sparking in her eyes.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Renji asked Ulquiorra, the black haired man cocked his head and nodded.

"That reiatsu, it was Starrks" his jade eyes widened in realization.

"And it felt like Ichigo's too" Renji added, a smile breaking out on his face. "Ulquiorra we found them!" He got up from his seated position and began to dance around like a madman at the news. Ulquiorra couldn't help it; he began to smile at the red head's antics. To be honest he had grown fond of the rather unconventional brute, who while still being trash also held an amusement factor for those around him.

"Shall we go then?" He said, blinking his big eyes at the still dancing shinigami.

"Hell yea we should go! Let's get pinky and get over there!" They quickly gathered their things, and slinging Szayel who was only slightly conscious, onto his back Renji jumped into a flashstep. He was followed quickly by Ulquiorra as they headed toward their friends respective reiatsu. Not realizing the clusterfuck they were about to entangle themselves into.

* * *

"Oh goddamnit Bya, get on your side of the bed" Grimmjow mumbled as he slowly came to. He glanced over to see Byakuya lightly stirring in his sleep; his raven hair billowing out across his face, obstructing the view. Grimmjow smiled as he brushed it out of his mate's face, placing a soft kiss on the shell of Byakuya's ear he pressed his body against the smaller mans.

"Go away Grimm" he said sleepily "I don't want it right now." A low, throaty chuckle escaped from the blue haired man's mouth and he rolled his mate over. Straddling him he felt the Kuchiki's hardness and pressed his hips against it.

"You sure-"

His sentence was interrupted as both men felt a powerful burst of reiatsu shake their bodies. Now wide awake and all thoughts of fornicating quickly forgotten they bolted out of bed and to the door of the house. Tatsuki and Kasai stood to one side, the hollows body in front of hers as if protecting her; and she was pressed against his back, eyes wide. Kenpachi laughing and grinning like a maniac stood by Nnoitra whose jaw was slack and one violet eye the size of a dinner plate. In between everyone stood Ichigo and Starrk, Ichigo in his bankai and Starrk in his resurrection. Both looked absolutely miserable and completely vicious.

"What in the three worlds?" Byakuya murmured, taking in the sight as Grimmjow's arm tightened around him protectively.

**reviews are loved and appreciated**


	26. unexpected

**much thanks to tderwes24 for spurring this idea with Starrk in one of our conversations! now you know what i was talking about =)**

**and of course someone else *cough cough NOVA* gave me yet another idea i may toy with.**

**as always thanks for reading and reviewing=)**

Ichigo stood panting; sweat dripping down his brow and into his eyes. Nnoitra he could have handled maybe, but Starrk? He groaned inwardly, why did this always happen to him? Starrk, to his credit looked about as happy about this as he was. The brunette had just done battle and been taken by his hollow, or rather Kasai and was still standing ready to fight. A large yawn forced its way from his mouth and Ichigo had to smile, yes he would like a nap also. Gripping his sword he charged again at the man as their power snapped between them.

_Starrk and Kasai had returned, both standing beside Tatsuki as his fight with Nnoitra was unfolding. That's when it happened, Nnoitra was charging at him mindlessly yet again when a weird look crossed his face, and dropping his sword he stepped back. Ichigo stopped, confused and then he felt someone approaching from his side. He raised his sword just in time to meet Starrk's confusion present in both their expressions. Nnoitra slunk off to Kenpachi, not comprehending why all of a sudden his instinct to claim was now severely less intense. Starrk looked downright pissed as he fought Ichigo. Neither knowing why, other than Starrk was compelled to do so._

_"What are you doing?" Ichigo hissed between clenched teeth._

_"I do not know, it appears I am also to mate you." The brunette answered, far too calmly for Ichigo's liking._

_"While you are prettier than Nnoitra I still say HELL NO!" And he began to fight back ferociously, even drawing blood on the espada several times. Starrk lazily dodged and swung, it was ovious he wasn't putting forth his full effort; an insult if you asked Ichigo._

_"Starrk" he yelled across the sands. "Why are you holding back?!"_

_"Ah, I am simply using the least amount of effort to stop my instinct; hopefully it will be satisfied before I have to get serious."_

That hadn't worked, and in fact Starrk's instinct had demanded he get serious. So now here he was, facing the primera espada's full release in all of its glory. Starrk was flanked by his wolves once again and his cero shooting guns were cocked and loaded, aimed on Ichigo. His stance was lazy but Ichigo knew better than to take the espada anything less than seriously, his hand tightened on the hilt of zangetsu as he called upon his swords power. Figuring it was now or never he leapt forward, the hot sand scattering under his feet, sweat rolling down the hilt of his sword.

Starrk hated this, he had just been quickly beaten, sweetly sexed and now being satiated he wanted to sleep. That is until he saw Nnoitra trying to attack Ichigo, all of a sudden his mind went into a blind rage and he stepped between the two. This was problematic; he had already imprinted on Kasai and completed it so why did he also desire the shinigami? Was it even possible to have two mates? It must be because it was happening to him. He wanted this to be over and done with but unlike his previous fight he knew the boy wouldn't submit easily and he didn't want to be taken twice, his backside was still sore from Kasai claim. He drew in a long, exasperated breath. He aimed his pistols at Ichigo, daring the young man to fight with the gesture, Ichigo didn't disappoint.

The shrill squeal of metal hitting cero resounded again and again through the wasteland, the bystanders frequently ducking as sparks and explosions erupted near them. Slack jawed they took in the sight of the primera espada being forced to use his full strength, something they had never seen before. Starrk stood, panting, his clothing ripped and torn. Sweat dripping down his well sculpted body, thin rivulets of blood snaking down his limbs, hair plastered to his head; his mouth in a feral snarl with his sharp teeth showing. He was beyond all reason now, the normally cool and calm espada was in beast mode; determined to get what he wanted. He had no reason, no logic, just pure adrenaline and power fed by instinct, his eyes glazed over and fierce. He threw himself at Ichigo, determined to win the battle of domination. The longer the battle raged the less control Starrk had over his instincts, he was indeed slowly losing it.

Ichigo danced backwards as Starrk advanced, the brunette was a force to be reckoned with. He never gave an inch, his body twisting and turning with each movement, muscles in perfect harmony with each other. Ichigo was battered and bloody, his clothes all but gone thanks to a few well aimed cero's; his body ached as he continued to evade Starrk. His sword swept in wide arcs as he called upon getsuga tensho only to be met by Starrk's cero's. They stayed like that, spinning against each other until the power between them exploded and sent them both flying backwards. Ichigo hit something solid with a thud, and realized he had landed on Kenpachi, quickly scooting away he looked up into the man's face, and saw Nnoitra beside him.

"Yer getting' yer ass kicked" he grunted at Ichigo.

"Thanks for the observation Kenpachi, you want to fight him?" A wistful look crept onto the big man's face.

"I fuckin' wish" he snorted "I can't. Its yer fight. With Nnoitra I could cause we are mated, but I can't help you with this one."

"Yea, about that-"

"We ain't got time fer that Ichigo. We'll figure it out later, for now you got bigger things to worry about" he said roughly yanking the orange headed man to his feet. Ichigo stumbled back toward Starrk, who was crouched down much like an animal ready to pounce.

"Starrk, can we stop this yet?" the brunette shook his head, and said nothing. He was too far gone for to even speak, something that was gradually worrying Ichigo. As he looked he noticed Byakuya and Grimmjow standing in the doorway of the house, as his attention was diverted for that single moment Starrk pounced.

"Eeeyyaaahhh!" Ichigo screamed as Starrk barreled into him, taking him to the ground. He looked into those slate colored eyes and cringed, the pupils were blown, dilated and took up damn near the whole iris. Starrk's lips were pulled back, his sharp teeth showing and glinting in the sunlight, he smelled of sweat and musk. Yet what was most disturbing was that he felt a very real, thick and long hardness pressing into him, and to his utter shock Starrk began to fitfully grind himself against him. Ichigo was disgusted and fascinated at the same time, he tried to wriggle out of the brunette's gasp but Starrk was not about to let him. Making quick work of Ichigo's remaining clothes he flipped him over and blasted a point blank cero at the young man's head.

Starrk roared in triumph as Ichigo's body went slack below him; he spread those soft thighs and plunged into the tight depth. He grunted at the feeling as he began to pound erratically into the body below, his hands holding Ichigo's hips in a bruising embrace, blood seeping from where his fingernails were cutting the boy. The man made no sound as Starrk's cero had rendered him unconscious, and it was probably for the best. Starrk continued to pound into him until his release shot deep inside Ichigo in spurts of white hot liquid and Starrk collapsed on top of him. Their audience watched and waited, no one dared to move a muscle, not even Kenpachi. No one had ever seen the primera espada go completely feral, and it was terrifying. And at this moment no one wanted to risk incurring the man's wrath. After what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes Starrk finally moved, pulling out of the boy with an audible squelch he quickly covered himself and Ichigo both. His eyes were back to normal but held extreme sadness now; he brushed the orange locks back from Ichigo's forehead as he gently lifted him in his arms and headed toward the house.

"Ichigo" he murmured softly "I am so sorry."

Byakuya was trembling and he hadn't noticed until Grimmjow had pulled him closer. He was so angry, he had just witnessed the rape of his friend yet something told him Starrk had been trying not to let it get to that point. He needed to know.

"Grimm, if I hadn't been willing would this have happened with us?" He peered into those blue eyes and saw his answer. He sighed and settled deeper into his mate's arms, so Starrk truly had no choice; none of them did.

"I have never seen Starrk like that; he is going to take this hard." Grimmjow said slight worry in his voice, his head resting on top of Byakuya's.

"Mmmm, and Ichigo is going to be pissed when he wakes up. You think they will be ok?"

"Don't know" Grimmjow replied his hand stroking Byakuya's dark hair, "but they are going to have to try."

* * *

Luppi grimaced as Ginjou thrust into him roughly. He had become a quick favorite of the generals and it caused him to both thank and curse Szayel. He knew he was as good as dead after Grimmjow cut him down, or so he had thought.

_Aizen looked down at the bloody form of the sexta espada, who was now the ex-sexta defeated by the former sexta Grimmjow. He sighed in annoyance._

_"Szayel"_

_"Yes Aizen-sama?" The scientist answered, pushing his glasses up further onto his face._

_"See what you can do about this" he waved his hand at Luppi, whose blood was slowly pooling on the floor. "It's a shame to see someone of this strength wasted as he can still be useful. Use whatever means necessary to ensure he lives."_

_Szayel nodded and scurried off with his latest experiment. He had just the thing in mind, something he had been dying to try, smiling like a maniac he strapped the small man onto a table and begant o draw up a syringe._

_Szayel had both saved him and doomed him in a sense; the drug he had injected into him was a miracle. He healed almost instantaneously from any wound, much to the delight of Nnoitra. The problem was he would get bloated and not just slightly but very much so to the point he appeared to have swallowed a bowling ball. The other's would poke at it and make fun of him, and for someone as vain as Luppi this was terrible. He took to locking himself in his room during those times, but during mandatory meetings he was expected to appear. On occasion he woke up with faces drawn on his swollen belly, he wasn't sure who had done it, but he suspected Gin._

_That's how they found out yet another side effect of the drug. Aizen was conducting a meeting on infiltrating Seireitei and with a smack and crash Luppi plunged face first into his teacup. He had become prone to narcolepsy, and had a tendency to fall asleep at the worst times. Poor Yumichika, they had been having sex the first time it had happened with him. They had been in the throes of passion, Yumichika crying and moaning beautifully as Luppi slowly and gently undulated his hips caressing the man from the inside. Right as he was about to reach his crest he fell asleep. Right on top of Yumichika. He woke up to a very concerned and very angry man; Yumichika had calmed down slightly after hearing of his condition. Now when it happened he was understanding and slightly amused, Luppi was always embarrassed especially when it happened during intimate moments; but that had ceased to bother Yumichika a while ago._

_The last thing, and most serious was that is shortened the lifespan. Aizen had told Szayel to not use this drug on anyone else until he could negate that side effect. As it stood he never had been able to and Aizen wasn't willing to risk it on anyone. Szayel didn't know exactly how much shorter Luppi's lifespan had become he had guessed it had taken maybe 40% of his life due to how much quicker Luppi seemed to age after getting the injection. _

So now here he was, getting ass rammed by that horrid man, the smell of his sweat and grime reached his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose up in disgust. The second he had been summoned he had known what was to happen and had asked Yumichika to draw up a bath for when he arrived home, the slender man scoffed and told Luppi that he was no better than any of them when it came down to it. Being treated like a slave by those above you still makes you a slave, just as most shinigami were the lowest on the pecking order the arrancar and espada were not too far above. Aizen had given his beloved generals free rein and they used it constantly.

He sighed, just glad this was going to be over soon, he wiggled his ass provocatively hoping to get Ginjou to finish sooner. He wondered briefly if he should moan but he decided not to as he felt the thrusts become more and more erratic, a sign the man was near completion. He instead clenched his insides, wrapping the offending member snugly, it had the desired effect as Ginjou grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back as he buried himself in his body. As soon as he was finished he shoved Luppi away from him and sent the smaller man stumbling out of the room.

Luppi clutched his cloak about him as he walked miserably back to his home, cum dribbled down his leg but the tears and cuts were healed. Ginjou loved that about him that he could be as violent as he wanted and it would never show. Today he had been lucky, all the man wanted was a quick fuck, sometimes he wanted to torture Luppi and the small man hated it and would scream in pain. Yet as soon as the pain arrived it disappeared thanks to his healing abilities. He entered the house and saw Yumichika asleep in the chair, his lips slightly parted and hands folded in his lap. Not wanting to disturb his lover he headed to the bathroom where he found a lukewarm bath drawn, slowly he washed himself, with each stroke of the sponge willing the man's filth off his body.


	27. Reunited and it feels so good

**much thanks to fuusunshine for putting up with adhd writing style. she wrote the next chapter for this story and it's lovely! she will be posting it in my stead next week as i will be off getting married=) so please be sure to leave her a comment!**

**sexybvirgo-that makes two of us! i have an idea of where i want to go with it**

**Nova alexandria-somehow i doubt that! you did give me a great idea i will have to see where it goes. and yes, ichigo always suffers yet i feel starrk is better than nnoitra. *shudder***

**fuu-oh bless the narcolepsy! more to come with that!**

**L Lawliet-haha yes poor ichigo and his backside!**

**Ch.27**

Starrk had just laid Ichigo on his bed when his keen senses picked up on someone approaching. Seriously, when was he going to get to nap? He was getting worn out, first dominated by Kasai and now dominant to Ichigo, he stifled a yawn as he leaned back against the wall next to the sleeping man. Maybe if he could just shut his eyes for a few minutes until whomever it was got closer, after all there was no guarantee they were going to make it there. He let his lids close, hand resting on top of Ichigo's; both men snoring lightly.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he gripped Byakuya even tighter. He had felt something not too long ago and as that something drew nearer and nearer he began to recognize the distinct energy of one emotionless pain in the ass.

"Ulquiorra" he said under his breath with malice. Byakuya raised delicate brow.

"So that's who it was" he mused "he's with my vice-captain Renji."

"The red head?" Byakuya nodded affirmation.

Grimmjow noticed Kasai, Tatsuki, Nnoitra and Kenpachi moving closer to them. Nnoitra looking rather uneasy, and who could blame him? No one was really on good terms with the cuatro espada, Kenpachi was grinning like a fool, sensing the strong reiatsu and no doubt wanting to fight whoever it belonged to. Kasai looked like he could care less, arm slung about Tatsuki's waist, clearly the two approaching were of no threat to him. The silence of the moment was broken by an excited, deep and resounding yell.

"TAICHOU!" Renji's excited voice boomed as the red head sped towards his captain, quickly drawing him into a warm embrace. The stoic man made a protesting sound, but despite that he smiled; genuinely glad to see his subordinate and friend. Grimmjow growled low in this throat at the display but the noise died halfway when he saw the look of relief and happiness on his mate's face. Sensing this man was no sexual threat or competition he quelled his instinct and allowed him to continue to squeeze the breath from Byakuya.

"Renji" Byakuya smiled at his friend "I am glad to see you alive, but who is that on your back?" Renji looked surprised and then remembered, he did indeed have someone slung over his shoulder.

"Oh! That's Szayel, he's the octava espada" Renji said, shifting his weight "apparently we're mated?" The last part he asked as a question, looking more to Grimmjow than anyone. Byakuya nodded, understanding.

"As are we" he gestured to Grimmjow "but why is he unconscious?"

"A side effect of un completed mating. Renji refused and took too long, Szayel being the weaker of the two slipped into this state. Once Renji and I found him he was too far gone, and in place of Szayel's instincts Renji's kicked in and he was forced to complete the process." Ulquiorra explained patiently, eyeing the group with his large unblinking eyes.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself, he actually felt bad for the shinigami. First he's mated to that creepy fuck Szayel and now was stuck travelling with Ulquiorra. He felt Byakuya pinch his side in warning, his mate ever the diplomatic one.

"Let's get him inside at least before we discuss the situation further." Everyone agreed and filed inside, Grimmjow poked his head in Starrk's room and smirked as he found both the espada and his new mate fast asleep, their hands entwined. He strolled back out to what they used as they living room.

"Hey Renji" he said, settling next to the rather smelly man "Ichigo is here too. Don't go to him, he's asleep with Starrk, they just completed their mating." He said, stopping the shinigami from rising, the red headed man smiled broadly at news of his friend.

"Starrk hunh? Isn't he the primera?" Grimmjow nodded.

"He is also my mate" the rumble of Kasai's watery voice informed the group. He flicked a lock of white hair behind his shoulder, Tatsuki, tired from the events had gone to rest. Renji's jaw worked furiously as he tried to connect it together.

"So, you and Starrk are mated, and Tatsuki. Yet Starrk and Ichigo are mated as well? What in the seven hells" he mused, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, it would appear so. As far as seven hells, it's quite the opposite." Kasai chuckled at the baffled man.

"Then you and the toothpick?" Renji gestured to Kepachi who grinned manically. Nnoitra cringed. Renji and Grimmjow burst out laughing.

"Oh shit" Renji giggled "that's rich! It fucking figures" he then dissolved into a fit of laughter. It was appropriate, the bloodthirsty captain and espada now were bonded as mates. Fate worked in mysterious ways indeed. Byakuya shot both of them a deathly glare, his pretty lips pulled taunt as he looked down his nose at the pair of fools. Turning to Ulquiorra Byakuya began to pick the espada's brain about all information pertaining to mating and bonding.

It wasn't too hard to understand, the espada's instincts to mate had kicked in with a vengeance. Something that according to Ulquiorra was highly uncommon and only happened when the species were at risk of becoming extinct, which was a possibility in their current state. The espada had not mated with each other because they were all created the same way, which would make them related to each other and thus unable to mate. So they imprinted upon the only choice available to them, shinigami, Kasai or human.

"What about Starrk?" Grimmjow asked, genuinely interested in why he had two mates.

"I don't know, Szayel might have an idea but he's incapacitated. It could have something to do with his power, yet, he is mated to the strongest shinigami and hollow, it seems one should have sufficed." Kasai grunted his agreement as he turned his black gold eyes to the raven headed espada.

"I don't think it has to do with his power as much as his needs" he smiled a toothy grin before continuing. "Starrk wanted structure and security, being a "wolf" he needs a pack. Yet he doesn't want to be the lowest in the pecking order, his instincts demand it. So he took Ichigo for his own, this way he is both dominated and dominator, he quells his dual instincts at the same time." Kasai studied a black fingernail and he vocalized his theory.

"So, he desired both ends of the spectrum? What about the rest of us?" Nnoitra asked, perhaps hoping for a reprieve from Kenpachi.

"Not sure" Kasai shook his head "I don't think anyone else has duality in their nature so your instinct should be calm by now."

"So we are stuck with each other then?" Grimmjow asked slinging an arm around Byakuya, much to the man's annoyance.

"It appears so" Ulquiorra let out a small sigh, infinitely tired of the matter. "When he wakes up Szayel should be able to tell us more, he has read the records on this."

Slowly the group disbanded, Renji going to check on Szayel in the other room where he had placed him on the floor, a pillow under his head. Kasai followed him in as Tatsuki was resting on the bed, crawling in beside her he pulled her to him nuzzling her gently. She returned the affection and they dozed off. Renji returned to the living area where Nnoitra and Kenpachi had gone outside to spar and Grimmjow had left to go hunting; leaving only Byakuya and Ulquiorra there. The two men were deep in conversation and he decided it would be best to leave them alone, he didn't want to spar either, and instead he headed for the bathroom. He needed a shower; he was starting to be able to smell himself.

The water ran down his body washing away the grime and dirt as he relished in the feeling. It had been so long since he was clean, his hair was bordering on matted as the water worked its magic. Mated, he pondered the word, so he was stuck with pinky. He supposed it wasn't that bad, the guy was creepy as fuck but not without his perks, which were what exactly? Well, he wasn't unattractive, and was probably kinky in bed; something he could appreciate. He just wasn't, nice or really someone Renji would normally speak to. And there was the small matter of the man trying to kill him that was going to take some time to get past. Not to mention the fact that in his blindly driven wild state he had raped not just his mate but also Ulquiorra. He leaned against the shower wall and groaned inwardly, yea, this was going to be hell no matter how hard he tried to be positive.

* * *

Byakuya had come to realize by talking with Ulquiorra that the espada had imprinted on him and was fighting his instincts desperately. This was going to be a problem; he had willingly laid down with Grimmjow but was unsure as to what his unpredictable mate would do if he knew this bit of information. Starrk had two mates that he imprinted on but it seemed Byakuya would so the same simply in reverse. Unlike Grimmjow the dark haired espada had a better idea of his instincts and what they demanded of him, he didn't want to fight he simply wanted to get it over with. Byakuya didn't understand why he wasn't being pushed to fight like the rest, and then he remembered that he and Grimmjow hadn't, nor had Tatsuki and Kasai. Curious he had asked the espada why he didn't want to fight like Starrk or Nnoitra.

"I don't need to prove my worth" he had said simply.

"You mean they did?"

"In a way, fighting is testing your mate and yourself to see if you are worthy. Once your instincts deem your partner a worthy companion they are quelled when you lie with them, if however you subconsciously have already accepted your partner such as with you and Grimmjow then that step is rendered unnecessary."

"Why is it unnecessary between us then? We have not accepted each other."

"Perhaps you haven't, but I have the second I felt it. I am not as uncivilized as the rest and prefer to make this as easy as possible."

"And how do we do that?" Byakuya asked, genuinely interested in what the response would be.

"My instinct demands I mate you. Because it did I accepted that I would be mated to shinigami trash in order to preserve the species, not because I liked or cared for you simply out of necessity. As I acknowledged this fact my desire to fight you lessened as I also know that I would best you easily." Byakuya narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the barely veiled insult to his strength. Ulquiorra pinned him with a stare before continuing.

"Tell me captain, have you ever seen an espada release?"

"Yes" Byakuya answered, he had just seen several really in their battles and during the whole mating nonsense.

"Have you ever seen an espada with two releases?" The jade eyes regarded him coolly.

"What? No of course not. Your release is similar to our bankai, there is only one."

"I have two" he said as the gunmetal grey eyes widened. "The first is strong, and the second is stronger. You could not best me in a fight nor do I intend to fight without a need to do so. There is also one more thing." Byakuya looked at him and for the first time swore the man was nervous, his eyes focused on his hands that were in his lap.

"I have a condition" he said so softly Byakuya almost didn't hear. "I cannot top, so you must take me." He looked into Byakuya's startled grey eyes, "you want to know why?" He queried, feeling self-conscious.

"I'd like to know, if we are going to have to be mates" the raven haired shinigami said kindly, genuinely curious.

"Very well" Ulquiorra nodded, and he began to tell his story.

* * *

_It hadn't been a dark and stormy night; it had been a nice sunny day; although the sun was fake he was still basking in it. Ulquiorra loved two things, dark caves and the warmth of the sun, but he was supposed to love three things. Actually he was really created to love one thing, Aizen. Yet, due to some cruel twist of fate he was unable to love the handsome brunette, who had created him solely to be his companion. It wasn't for lack of trying, he found Aizen visually appealing, but that was the extent of his attraction to the man. He noticed the small nuances in his personality, the cracks and holes, he could see right through their leader and straight into his heart._

_To Aizen he was his prize plaything, but the proud man took it personally when he figured out that he couldn't and wouldn't ever love him back. And in that same vein, did Aizen even love him? No, Ulquiorra knew he had not, he had thought he loved him but the man did not even know what love one; he only knew what obsession was. Which is what led him to mutilate the quiet espada, the pure obsession driven jealousy that someone else had him, that he loved another. He refused to speak the man's name in order to protect him as the love was one sided and unrequited, so Aizen had decided to punish him enough for both of them._

_He forced Szayel to alter him, he knew the pink haired scientist was given little choice and bore him no ill will. He remembered the screams and shouts as Aizen did whatever it took to coerce the man into cooperating, he used every threat he knew, verbal, physical and emotional until finally Szayel relented. The scientist was sick, but as a man he understood the gravity of what was being done to him, and as such he made the process as painless as possible for Ulquiorra._

_The needle slid into his arm like a knife into warm butter, his vision began to blur as he slipped into sweet twilight. When he awoke it was to the worried faces of Szayel and Grimmjow, both hovering over him, concern painting their faces. He was told he had become violent and Grimmjow restrained him while Szayel had made the specified alterations. Then he proceeded to tell him what those alterations were, Szayel stuttered and stammered his way through it with Grimmjow adding bits and pieces in. It boiled down to:_

_1. He would be unable to get hard; he would feel pleasure but never know release. Szayel having disconnected a series of muscles and nerves to make this impossible._

_2. His ass would always be ready as Szayel had been forced to implant ducts into his rectum in order to provide lubrication for intercourse. He could be taken whenever, however and would need no preparation._

_3. This was his punishment for not loving Aizen._

* * *

Byakuya was horrified, and without thinking reached to touch the pale man's face reassuringly.

"Ulquiorra" he murmured softly, his hand sliding down to the man's jawbone in a seamless was unspoken gesture, his pain and sadness were evident in those big jade eyes and before he could think Byakuya embraced the man, holding him close he found his lips. Timidly Ulquiorra kissed him back, relishing in the gentleness of the captain's touch, his sweet smell and warm arms.

"I don't need pity" he said softly, his voice trembling slightly.

"This isn't pity" Byakuya said into his ear, stopping to nibble on it. And indeed it wasn't for Byakuya did not find Ulquiorra displeasing and instead felt a commonality with the quiet and controlled espada. The masking of emotions, the punishment for one step out of line; all things he knew too knew Grimmjow would hit the roof so to speak, but none of that mattered, this man had imprinted on him which meant to not mate would make him miserable. For some strange reason, the thought of willingly making him sad upset Byakuya and so he steeled himself to complete the imprinting.

With Grimmjow gone the two men had decided it was the best possible time to consummate their mating, much to their mutual dislike of the situation. Byakuya was spurred on by what he had seen Szayel experience at Renji's stubborn hands and while he was not fond of the idea he certainly didn't want to be responsible for Ulquiorra falling into that state. They undressed and lay down next to each other in the unoccupied room, Byakuya's eyes roaming over the slim pale body. Huge jade eyes watching him as he ran his hands over the man's torso and stomach appreciatively, his dusky pink nipples standing hard as he lightly caressed them. Between his legs hung his impressive manhood, limp and flaccid between the midnight black curls, Byakuya stroked it gently but to no avail. He lightly pressed kisses to the pale neck and felt hands tangle in his hair as finally Ulquiorra began to respond to his gestures.

He pulled back, his face studying the espadas and kissed him gently; never had he kissed lips so soft. He moaned despite himself as those sweet lips parted and a tongue found its way inside his mouth, he felt the smaller man's hands running down the length of his back and squeezing his ass, forcing him to grind against him. Ulquiorra groaned into their joined mouths as Byakuya's hands cupped his bottom firmly, then ran across the satin smooth expanse of his skin as the lithe pale fingers explored his body sweetly. He felt the espada shudder beneath him in pleasure as he continued his ministrations on the smaller man, kissing, sucking and caressing the beautiful body beneath him.

He felt himself get pushed onto his back without warning. In one lithe movement Ulquiorra straddled him and began to ride, no insinuate himself against him in a series of silky smooth waves. Each more powerful than the one before, beats, strokes and rhythms that crashed against his heart and body. His nails were razor sharp and he felt them pierce his sides, raking them, but he felt no pain; only pleasure. Everything was transmuted into moments of sheer and absolute pleasure.

He struggled to find himself, to talk, his head now filled with sand dunes, barren winds and battle as his mind slowly dropped away. The man above him with big green eyes and raven colored hair continued to impale himself on his hard aching length while he remained flaccid and limp, his organ bouncing and flopping with each movement; yet he moaned so sweetly and wantonly every time he lowered his tight heat onto him. Sweat colored the beautiful brow, threatening to drop into those big eyes, pale hands steadied him as he continued to roll and undulate his hips in only a motion the sea could duplicate. He stared at him with eyes the color of rich jade, and then he lowered his mouth to kiss him with a passion. He kissed him so deeply, so completely that he almost came.

He pushed his chest against his, and Byakuya could feel the hard nubs of his nipples against his body. He was squeezing him, somehow squeezing him down there deep inside him and this time he could not control it. It picked him up, spun and flipped him around, and he was arching up, pushing up into Ulquiorra as deeply as he could imagine. It was as if they were the same person, tasting, holding, wanting..

And he came, spasming and melting, the back of his mind dissolving as he screamed his passion, emptying deep inside the body that clenched him so sweetly. Riding him until he milked the last drop of cum from the man Ulquiorra stilled, watching as the exhausted and satiated captain smiled at him, gently touching his cheek; before losing himself to sleep. He gingerly got up, taking care to clean himself and covered his new mate.

Yes, Aizen had made him special, he thought to himself as he walked out of the room, glancing backwards at his sleeping lover. He had made him special indeed.


	28. Chapter 28

**my amazing beta fuusunshine has stepped in to guest write this chapter for you while i am off getting married. please leave a review for her and check out her stories! much love, glitter rainbows and unicorns to her for doing this=)**

**sexy B-thank you! i hope i can continue to surprise you**

**Nova-oh he gets a kick out of it alright. and then some=) i was hesitant to tackle such a pairing for the same reason, those two together are a pain to write. i spent a good deal of time racking my brain about it!**

**l lawliet-thank you! it was fun to write Ulquiorra a little more, dare i say...human? **

Ikkaku leaned against the wall and slid down sprawling his legs out and hanging his head. He ran a rough hand over his face and growled in frustration. Both Shuuhei and Gin had forced polite conversation and attempted to mask their distress from him. He could appreciate the sentiment but he knew that Aizen had been sniffing around Gin and that was problematic. Yumichika hadn't even stopped by as he was attending to Luppi again and his visit with his friends did not satisfy or relieve him. The situation kept getting worse, sure, everything seemed to be running smoothly on the surface but he knew that was just a façade. Aizen had them in his grip, not just the shinigami but the arrancar as well. He brought his head up and hit it hard against the wall trying to substitute physical pain for emotional. He understood and revealed in the physical, it was comforting for him and it managed to ebb the turmoil in his heart.

"Ikkaku."

He looked up towards the voice that had spoken his name as he lost himself momentarily in the verdant green eyes gazing upon him. "Hey, Harribel."

"Your visit did not go as you thought?" She asked in her calm quiet tone.

"Yeah, you could say that." He replied as he brought his knees up and rested his arms on them.

She looked at him, taking in the solemn expression on his face and her eyes smiled softly. "Come." She turned and walked towards the back of the home they shared as Ikkaku pushed himself to his feet and followed.

The courtyard in back was impressive, fenced in by trees and lush foliage making it an oasis of privacy and comfort within a world of torment. It was one of his favorite places here in Seireitei next to the abandoned eleventh division headquarters. His bare feet stepped onto the cool grass as he followed his mistress, thankful and knowing what was to come. He was one of the few lucky one's when Aizen had laid claim to the throne, having the Tres Espada take him as her slave. She treated him well if not with indifference at first but over time they had both come to care for the other and he knew just how lucky he was. She stopped and turned to him, standing, waiting, with her infinite patience.

"Do as you will Ikkaku."

He shunpo'd towards her feeling the restriction on his power that the wretched earring limited and brought his fist up to connect with her jaw. She easily moved her head to the side avoiding his blow and countered with a twist of her body, bringing her shoulder against his chest. He slid back a few feet from the contact and smirked wickedly. Rushing in again he dodged the punch she had aimed at his face and swung his foot around heavily to connect with her stomach momentarily stopping her movement. She looked up at him as her brow furrowed and sonido'd beside him hitting him hard on the side of the head with her elbow. He reeled but recovered and crouched down sweeping his leg out to try to knock her off balance.

They continued the brawl, as he released his frustration on the powerful women opposing him. His lip bloody and his body bruised he paused to catch his breath. She was easily far more powerful then him even without the limitations on his reiatsu but the power she possessed was intoxicating. His tongue darted out tasting the coppery tang of blood as he watched the blonde woman trail her eyes over his body. He knew how to win this fight. Moving with preternatural speed, he stopped inches away from her as he took in her scent that was so much like salt water. He brought his hands up and pressed them harshly into her shoulders as he leaned his head against her neck inhaling deeply.

"I win." He whispered against her flesh.

"Hmmm." She hummed as she relinquished herself.

Her small but powerful hands moved up his back and she pressed herself deliciously against him, earning a heartfelt moan of approval from the former third seat. Those hands snaked their way around him, pulled, and tugged in desperation at his clothing. He complied with her wishes and shrugged out of the top portion of his clothing. Her gaze danced across the well-muscled contours of his chest and he basked in her appreciation. Her eyes, heavy lidded and full of desire were a potent aphrodisiac and he pressed his hardening length against her thigh in a desperate need for friction. His domination of the situation came to an abrupt halt as it always did as his mistress forcibly removed the rest of his clothing.

The first time she had taken him, and that is what it had been, she took him, was an interesting experience. He was unsure how to react as his mistress manhandled him, he was most certainly not going to complain but at the time, he was still trying to get used to the idea that he was a slave. He had always been an aggressive man and it was his nature to rebel and fight. He had walked away from that altercation battered and bruised but very satisfied and subsequent experiences had gone much the same way. Whenever he tried to take control, she would push him back with her superior strength but the outcome was always the same, satisfaction. He didn't remember when these altercations started changing, the change in fact was so small that he hadn't even realized it had happened. One day he lay on his back spent, the cold wood of the floor chilling him as she still straddled his hips, both catching their breath. She lay herself atop him and pressed her forehead against his for a moment then left. That is when he realized things were changing. They never kissed, she never removed her upper garments but he had seen her mask and never questioned her choice. Her pressing her forehead against his was extremely intimate and it spurred him to try something different. He came to her the next day and she seemed pleased with his initiative but when he moved to position himself on top, she quickly and forcibly pushed him on his back. Again, he wasn't going to complain, but he did take note.

He stood in the courtyard completely naked as she took his hands and placed them on her round supple hips. He got the hint and began gently stoking them, moving up to her bared waist and back down again to grab handfuls of her luscious backside. He made quick work of her obi and her white hakama fluttered to the ground at their feet. She took several steps back pulling Ikkaku with her so she could lean against a large tree to the side of the yard and gazed lustily into his eyes. A wicked grin spread across his face and he held that eye contact as he slide his large calloused hand down over her taught stomach stopping to tickle her blonde curls. He trailed his fingers lower to her warm, wet heat and expertly stroked her until she gasped quietly, all the while never looking away from her eyes. Her hips began to involuntarily push into his palm as he continued his ministrations and his grin widened when he removed his fingers and licked his lips. He knelt down in front of her running his hands over her thighs, sending shivers up her body. He lifted one of her strong legs and placed it on his shoulder as his mouth moved in to replace his fingers. He lapped and suckled at her folds enjoying her heady scent and the small, sweet moans that escaped her. He tortured her slowly, moving from one sensitive area to another only to return to where he had started all the while avoiding the small bundle of nerves. Her hand found its way to his head and she stroked the smooth skin for a while before she gently pushed, grinding her hips into his mouth. He then relented and flicked his tongue over her clit relishing in the noises he was evoking from her. He would bring her close, feeling her muscles contract then stop smiling at her quiet protests. He was so painfully hard, and he thought he might explode any moment when she shifted away from him and sank to her knees as well. She wrapped her small powerful hand tightly around his cock giving it a few fluid strokes and rubbing his pre cum gently over the tip. He grunted his approval of her actions and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

She pressed her palms on his defined chest and shoved him roughly backwards. He toppled over tangling himself for a moment with his own legs and came to rest on his back looking up at the green-eyed beauty as she slowly crawled up his body to straddle his hips. On her knees, she lifted herself up and reached around to grip his cock tightly in her hand as she positioned him at her opening. She hovered there torturing him sweetly before she sank down impaling herself on his sizable member. Ikkaku's eyes closed and his hands moved to grip her hips as he enjoyed the sensation of being wrapped in her warmth. She began the dance he knew so well and he lay there letting her do as she pleased. Her movements were lighting sparks behind his closed eyelids and his grip on her hips tightened, his hips rising to meet hers but suddenly she stopped. His eyes flew open and were met with her thoughtful gaze, she was looking at him with an expression he did not recognize. She reached for his hands that still clung to her tightly and pulled on them until his body followed and he was sitting, still staring up at her unsure. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and with strength Ikkaku knew well rolled them over harshly. They were still joined as Ikkaku hovered over her now bracing his weight on his hands, which rested to either side of her head. He said nothing and did not move. She raised her hand and gently ran her fingers along his jaw and over the shell of his ear when his breath hitched, you didn't have to tell him twice.

He took this like everything else, as a challenge and began a frantic rhythm. Her legs locked securely around his waist and she thrusted in time to his movements, neither one willing to relinquish their eye contact. It had been so long since Ikkaku had felt any kind of power that he could barely control his need for release. Power, strength he had always craved them and that is what she was giving him now. Her gift was not lost on him even in his insurmountable passion. Her eyes, even though still locked with his had become unfocused and he grinned the grin that defined him as her nails dug deep into the flesh of his back, leaving trails of blood in their wake. Her muscles contracted and pulled him in further as she sang the most beautiful song he had ever heard. The sight and sound of her orgasm pushed him over the cliff he had been precariously hanging off and he let go, filling her as he growled.

He held himself above her as they both attempted to control their breathing. His arms burned from the exertion but he continued to hover over her when she slid a small hand to the back of his neck and brought his body down upon hers. They lay like that, pressed together, foreheads touching in silence for a while until Ikkaku rolled off to lie on his back. Harribel pressed herself tight against his side resting her head on his out stretched arm, which surprised him, but hey, he wasn't going to complain. They lay naked as the warm breeze helped lull them to sleep but just has his eyes were closing he heard her speak in that quiet tone of hers.

"Ikkaku, that was most pleasant."

He smiled a large toothy grin and succumbed to slumber.


	29. 4 years laterinto the future timeskip

**thanks to all who read and review, it helps keep me going**

**sexy b virgo-it was wonderful! i loved her chapter, maybe she will do more in the future. and thank you! we had a blast=)**

**Ch.29**

**_Four years later_**

His fingers thrummed on the desk, a low humming sound as he furiously thought to himself. He had a solution to every problem they had faced, but this one, it eluded him. Pushing back from the desk his chair toppled over with a large clatter, startling the slaves. Rukia's big eyes peered up at him in fright while Jushiro watched him calmly, his brown eyes steady and unmoving. He had allowed them to graciously stay in his service as more of a punishment than anything else; when he was upset they bore the brunt of his anger and were also expected to wait on him hand and foot. He had other slaves yes, but none had displeased him quite like these two. Shortly after the events four years ago their relationship had terminated, by force and fear, and now they both belonged once again to him alone. Of course they still continued to wear the shriveled bits of flesh around their necks, a constant reminder to themselves and everyone else what happened if they dared to cross him. Since then no one had dared to step out of line, at least not in a major way; the smaller problems he took care of quickly, quietly and _personally_.

The one good thing that had happened was Rukia and Jushiro's son. He was a strong baby with big violet eyes, tan skin and pure white hair, a beautiful being and powerful. Aizen refused to tell him who his parents were, and the two shinigami's were forbidden to speak of it; as it were Aizen was grooming him for his service. The boy would grow to become one of his generals, his power unmatched; and would be a valuable tool for Aizen to have in his arsenal. He didn't spoil the boy and instead put him through a rather rigorous regimented training schedule, shaping his mind and attitude to the point where the boy would mindlessly followed his lead; even at the age of four. He was Aizen's special treasure after all, this boy being the only child to be born in four years. Letting out a frustrated sigh he flung the doors open and headed towards the labs.

He was rather annoyed to find one Urahara Kisuke sleeping on the job, a trail of drool running from the corner of the man's mouth onto the documents beneath him. Kicking his chair he violently woke the man up. The sight of the blonde annoyed him because, if truth to be told he knew there was only one person who could outsmart him; and it was the rather flamboyant hat wearing blonde. He would have killed him on sight if he hadn't needed him, without Szayel and Mayrui the flighty shopkeeper was the only scientist at his disposal and he was a genius. In order to keep him under strict lock and key he had implanted devices in the man to track him, keep him within a certain area and if he did wander too far the devices would activate and render him unconscious. Urahara never wandered too far and in fact was quite cooperative, which meant one thing; he was up to something.

"Have you made any progress?" He asked, eyeing the blonde who was still rubbing his eyes.

"A little bit, it's not dying as fast so I believe we are on the right track. If I can just stay with it I don't think it will be too long."

"And how long is too long?" The brunette asked, eyeing the blonde.

"I expect within a year" he said, raking a hand through his messy hair smiling at Aizen.

"Good, see that it isn't" his lip curled up on one side into a small smirk. This was good news, they had been trying for several years to fertilize all available females, and the problem had been that nothing would take. Within several days the fertilized egg would die and be flushed out of their system, for reasons unknown Rukia and Jushiro had been successful where no one else was. They had tried to implant the eggs in the arrancar males when females had failed, and received the same result. Aizen knew full well in order to rule you needed subjects, and if none were being born then eventually there would be no one left to serve him. Urahara had been working on finding a solution, he was slowly reaching it but not as quickly as Aizen would have liked. He crossed the corridor to the control room where security of Seireitei was monitored, satisfied that everything was working properly he headed outside.

The area was milling with people, shinigami's and arrancar alike, pushing and shoving their way through the stalls and market. He had used his shikai to disguise himself, which he frequently did, in order to detect any unrest within the walls. He was able to hear what no one would tell him, to observe without being seen and to correct errors if need be. He truly was a benevolent ruler he thought, willing to go to these lengths for the people. He had even reined in the generals after hearing complaints about their behavior; they were to keep their lewd and vicious behaviors to themselves behind closed doors unless specifically asked by Aizen for punishment of a citizen. The food crops appeared to be doing well as many merchants were out selling their wheat, fruits and vegetables; he also saw quite a few clothing tables the most popular being the one run by Luppi and Yumichika of course. Those two, disgusted with the terrible and ugly clothing had set to make it a more beautiful world, one stitch at a time. They did well for themselves and made simple but attractive clothes which everyone loved. Aizen himself had Jushiro purchase him a few items from them and he was pleased to find how comfortable they were. The throng of people bubbled and roiled through the market, happy voices chatting and greeting each other while trading or buying wares. Four years ago this would not have been the case but now, now it was like its own society and the cheerful banter could be heard echoing throughout the streets of Seireitei.

It had been Tsukishima's idea to provide a market area for the citizens, and as such bolster their spirits while maintaining Aizen's absolute rule. He had to admit, it was working, people seemed less restless and many had taken up hobbies or crafts in order to sell their wares and gain income. He watched the two men closely as he saw Ginjou's arm snake around Tsukishima's waist, and he couldn't help a feeling of apprehension that hit him when he saw them both look straight at him without seeing him. Turning quickly on his heel he headed for the heart of the market.

* * *

Urahara had been napping when Aizen came in and had rudely awakened him; seriously the man was such a pest. It wasn't like the reproductive issue was all he was working on, he had other things too, but none that Aizen was aware of. Pressing the side of his neck lightly he activated the device he had planted inside himself and many others. You could never be too careful and with Aizen's shikai he could literally be anywhere at any time. His eyes adjusting to his new sight he scanned the area, Aizen was not here. He had made this device a few years ago when he started noticing how things would change as the general populous complained about it, suspecting the brunette was up to something he created a device that allowed one to see through his powers. He wasn't sure if it worked correctly until one day he was at the market and thought he felt someone staring at him, a cold chill creeping up his spine. Reaching up and "itching" his neck he activated it, and when his eyes traveled back to that spot he saw Aizen staring at him. He had turned away and acted as normal as possible, getting a few things and heading back to his lab thoroughly creeped out; sometimes it paid to be his own guinea pig.

It had gone without saying that you didn't talk ill of Aizen in public and kept that to the confines of your own home; yet even then it was a risk. Urahara's device quickly became popular and many people had it, they would simply activate it before they were about to get into a discussion regarding the man or his leadership to make sure he was not listening in. The trick was acting normal if he was standing there, it was really unnerving, those emotionless chocolate eyes boring into you. It had helped though; Aizen had a false sense of security, or more of one than usual. Urahara suspected the man knew something was going on; he was highly intelligent and had a good gut instinct. Yet he had no cause to think anything and so they continued on, gathering support, quietly meeting and passing messages all the time while he worked. The resistance was underground but almost everyone was a part of it, even the arrancar; who many of them felt they had more freedom with the shinigami than Aizen. What the foolish prideful man didn't realize was that he was pushing the shinigami and arrancar to work together, against him. For all of his intelligence his pride was to be his downfall.

First the device that allowed the wearer to see through any illusion, now his next project with the resistance was to find a way out of here, or rather to get a message to those left behind. If there were any, he had faith there were people still alive and since there was no way to enter Seireitei he was working on a way to get a message out with instructions on how to get in. And right now there was only one way to get in. The good old traditional way of death.


End file.
